What the Hell Just Happened?
by I heart Cuppycakes
Summary: Kiya's life was fairly uncomplicated until she met Bakura, the King of Thieves, then everything turned upside down. Bakuraxoc, Marikxoc, Atemxoc?
1. Chapter 1

Thorn put on a burst of speed as we approached an oasis. Y_es home!_ I thought as we made our way through the trees to the waterfall.

"Welcome home boys!" I called to my crew. I dismount and lead Thorn through the halls. I make it to the dining area, which was deserted except for Emun. "Thanks for waiting up sis." I say handing the reins to Ishaq, who came running in, and the bag of loot to Hanif, who had already returned his horse to the stables. They both went off to put the horse and gold away.

"How did it go?" She asked suppressing a yawn. It was well after midnight and she had to be very tired.

"Very well, the place was poorly guarded." I say sitting down as Sharifa came in with a plate of food for me. "You know a woman of your age shouldn't be keeping such hours."

She just scoffed "Right, and who would take care of you?"

"I'm a grown lady of 17; I don't need you to baby me."

I finished eating as Ishaq came back from taking care of Thorn. I stand up as he approached, he gave me a hug, picking me up and spinning around. He sets me back down. "I'm glad your back."

"Right, like I would get caught." I retort giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Well, you never know. You should be more careful in your targets, what would any of us do without you?"

I burst out laughing. "You would appoint a new leader and thank the gods you don't have to deal with me anymore."

"Well, yes we would have to get a new leader but none would compare to you. And who would care for Tarik?"

"You know that you would take him in. He looks up to you, you know, almost like a father." I head off to my room with a wave to those still up. Ishaq followed me out and started walking with me, casually grabbing my hand.

"You know that I love you and Tarik and that there are few things I want more than for us to be a family, so why do you keep refusing me?"_ Ra not this again!_

"Ishaq, please, I have asked you to stop doing that. I care about you, really I do. You are a great guy and I'm glad Tarik has someone like you around, you're very sweet but I'm not interested in marrying anyone right now." He sighed and dropped the subject. "How was he today?" I asked to prevent an awkward silence.

"Good, Emun was depressed again so he spent the day with me mostly, he was a great help cleaning out the stalls."

"Wonderful, I know he loves being around the horses. Did Sharifa have any problems getting him to go to bed?"

"Well, I put him to bed and he had a hard time falling asleep without you so I stayed with him 'til he was asleep." We had reached my room, still holding hands I pulled him through it to Tarik's room. I left him in the doorway as I went to my son's bed. I brushed his black bangs out of his face and gave his forehead a kiss. Ishaq came over as I watched my baby sleep, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind and pulling me back into his chest. "He looks so peaceful." he whispered, resting his chin on my shoulder.

"I know, he's the best thing that ever happened to me." We stood there in silence watching the 5 year old sleep. He then broke the silence.

"Have I ever told you how much I enjoy moments like this?"

"No, but I do too. Have I ever told you how much you mean to me? You're my best friend." I paused for a second not sure of what his reaction was going to be." And at this point you are the only guy I can see myself marrying."

"So you have been considering it?" He asked kissing my neck. I pulled away and turned to face him.

"Well, yes. I mean Tarik needs a father and of the men here you would be best for him." We go back to my room, closing Tarik's door softly. "Plus I can't deny that you are the best looking as well." I say smiling at him.

"Well I should get some sleep; he tends to wake up early." I say as I walk him back to the hallway. I lean up and lightly kiss him, he responded almost instantly, wrapping an arm around me deepening the kiss. When his tongue asks for entrance I pulled away shaking my head. "Good night."

I go into my room and shut the door. I go into my washroom and begin the process of heating water for a bath, it was a slow, tedious process but well worth it. While doing that I thought about my son. How I found him, how close to dying he was, the weeks spent nursing him back to health worrying that he wouldn't get better. He truly was a gift from the gods. He was only 3 when we found him and it broke my heart to see that someone would strangle and leave a child in the desert hoping they would die. Normally when we find kids that young we take them to the nearest village, I have connections with an innkeeper there and she helps me find homes for them. Somehow Tarik was different, I couldn't let him go. I worry about him a lot, I mean I am the Desert Rose, one of the most wanted thieves in Egypt; I can't get caught, not with him counting on me.

But it could be worse, my gang is a good group of guys, we have a pretty clean hideout compared to others and we are kind of like a big family, plus I have rules, only a few but they are strictly enforced. I'm not too concerned about my men being a bad influence on him but he really needs a father. I add some scented oils to the water, _Mmmmm strawberry and vanilla, _and get in still thinking. He really likes Ishaq, who is great with him. Well, Ishaq does want to marry me, my son loves him, he's brave, strong and caring. And he is very good looking with his fantastic muscles from working with the horses, his warm brown eyes and his chin length black hair, hair like Tarik's. Now that I think about it they could easily pass for family, the only big difference is the eyes, Tarik's are a gray that have a hint of lavender to them. I start washing my hair, still contemplating this. I don't want Tarik to know how I found him, it might make him feel unwanted, or that he isn't really mine but is that a good reason to marry someone? Yes I care about Ishaq but do I love him? I finished up and drained the water drying off and wrapping my hair up in the towel, I threw on a tube top and a pair of loose pants. I then climb into bed and drifted off to sleep still lost in thoughts of Tarik and Ishaq.

I was awoken a few hours later as a small body cuddled up next to me. "Good morning Tarik. How's my man today?" I ask wrapping my arms around him, eyes still close hoping to get a bit more rest.

"I'm glad you are home mommy, I was worried about you!"

"Oh my little man is sooo sweet! I bet you want breakfast, should we go get some?" He jumped out of bed, and grabbing my hand pulled me down the hall to the dining area.

"I wasn't expecting you to be up yet." Emun commented as I sat down next to her.

"Ugh, what time is it?" I asked groggily as Khalid appeared with a bunch of food for those who were there.

"Ra was up about 2 hours ago." he stated plopping down on Emun's other side. Everyone started grabbing food and eating.

"Aren't you up a bit early? We did get back very late last night." I say noticing he seemed to be in an extremely good mood, even for him.

"Well... I couldn't sleep last night really. I was too excited about how well last night went for my first raid." He said with a huge grin.

I laughed at this. "Yes, definitely something to be proud of. You handled yourself very well." He looked smugly at Emun as if expecting her to praise him or something. She ignored him and asked me what the plan for the day was.

I have been wanting to take Tarik into the village to get new clothes since he is out growing what he owns, so I figured I should do that today. I informed her of this and said that she would be in charge as usual unless she wished to come with, she declined. I grabbed Tarik and started heading to the stables, Khalid followed me out asking if he could come with but I told him to stay and see what he could do to cheer Emun up. We made it to the stables and I was preparing Thorn for our trip when I hear "Well you're up early."

I turned to see Ishaq leaning against the archway. He comes over and takes over with Thorn. "Where are you headed?"

"Just into the village with Tarik. Oh bloody Ra! Sorry can you watch him for a bit while I go see if Adofo or Musim can escort us?"

"Um, sure I guess, but you know I can take you instead if you wish."

"Ok, great! Thank you so much I want to leave as soon as possible."

"Ok I'll just go get another horse ready."

"No need, we can all go on Thorn." I say hopping up onto him. Ishaq hands Tarik up to me then climbs on behind me. It's a three hour trip.

As we drew near the village entrance I remembered what I was wearing. "Sweet mother of Isis!"

"What?"

"My tattoo, I forgot to bring a cloak, just great we now have to go home empty handed." I say pouting a bit.

"Hang on a second." I felt him remove his hands from my waist and shift around a bit. "Here use mine." He said placing it around my shoulders.

"Thanks. I can't believe I was so careless."

"Well, I don't think it really matters that much. The people of this village are loyal to you, plus your hair is still very visible." He was right and his cloak didn't have a hood. Great! The two things that identified me as the Desert Rose were the black rose tattoo on my left shoulder blade and my bright red hair.

"Well hopefully no one will think anything of my hair without the tattoo being seen." I say praying that nothing would happen.

We rode through the main square to the inn. Ishaq jumps down and I hand Tarik to him before sliding down. "Let's get some lunch." I say grabbing my boy's hand and pulling him into the inn, leaving Ishaq to tie up Thorn. I scan the room looking for Omorose. I notice a pair of cloaked men in a corner talking, normally I would think nothing of it but they were dressed a bit oddly, one was wearing a red cloak and the other's was purple both with hoods up, but I also felt sure that the red one was watching me. I quickly looked away and spotted Omorose wiping down a table, Tarik pulls me over to her.

"Omorose! Guess what! Mommy is taking me shopping!" He cried happily.

"Wow Tarik, that sounds like fun. What are you getting?" She asked him as Ishaq joined us wrapping an arm around me and pulling me close.

He leans over and whispers "There are two guys in the corner watching you." I sighed, throwing my hair over my shoulder, wrapping an arm around him.

"Well hopefully they get the message." I whisper back, kissing his cheek.

Tarik finished telling Omorose about all the things he planned on buying and she turned to talk to us as Ishaq held Tarik's hand. "Oh my Ra! Are you two..." she started as I quickly placed my hands over Tarik's ears, glaring at her.

"Not in front of him! We will talk later."

"Ok, sorry Kiya."

"Don't apologize to her. It isn't your fault that she is touchy about that subject." Ishaq says with a chuckle as I moved my hands from the boy's ears to his shoulders and steered him to a seat at the table we were next to.

We told Omorose what we wanted and she headed off to get it. As we wait I thought of something. "What has been upsetting Emun lately? She doesn't really talk to me anymore." I asked.

"I'm not sure. Yesterday I heard her crying as I walked by her room but she refused to talk about it." Ishaq replied shrugging it off.

"Great! What am I doing wrong!"

"Mommy, auntie thinks you don't care about her." Tarik said calmly.

"What she told you that?" I asked him.

"Yep! I told her she was wrong but she just pushed me out of her room." He said a little sadly.

"And that's how I found him yesterday." Ishaq told me.

Just then Omorose came back with our food. After setting it down she grabbed my arm and pulled me into the kitchen. We discussed how her business was doing, my most recent raids and of course Ishaq. "So are you guys together?" She asked practically bouncing off the walls in her enthusiasm.

"No, but he keeps asking me to marry him. It's getting really annoying."

"Why don't you talk about it in front of Tarik?"

"I don't want him to know he's adopted. Plus I don't want him to know Ishaq wants to marry me, Tarik really likes him and I not sure I can resist the little guy begging me to marry him so he can be his daddy."

"I see. Well you two look good together." She says with a hint of a smirk.

I rolled my eyes and playfully punched her shoulder. "I should let you get back to your customers." I go back to the table and notice half my food is gone. "Alright where'd it go?" I ask sitting down.

"He did it!" They both say pointing at the other. I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Well doesn't really matter, the two of you need more than I do anyway." I eat fast and we head out into the market. We walked around for a while, Tarik between us holding one of each of our hands. We bought a bunch of clothes for him, a new necklace for me and a hooded cloak for Ishaq. That's when I spotted the most beautiful dress. It was halter style and went down to about mid-calf, pale green with pink along the hem and neckline.

I tried it on and, since no one else was around, I came out of the changing area and showed it to the boys. "Wow mommy you look beautiful!"

Ishaq just stood there in a daze, after a second her shook his head quickly, "Wow!" was all he seemed able to say.

"Hehehe thanks." I was starting to get the feeling I was being watched so went quickly to change, hoping that it was just a feeling and that no one saw my tattoo. I bought the dress and we continued to roam the market. About 2 hours later we headed back to Omorose's place to grab dinner before heading home when a kid, about 12, bumped into me, mumbling an apology. I looked up to see him badly beaten; he had cuts all over his arms and face, a broken arm, and a black eye.

"Hey kid don't worry about it." He started to walk away limping slightly. "Hey wait a minute I want to talk to you. Ishaq will you take Tarik ahead? I'll catch up in a bit." He nodded before leaving. "Who did this to you?" I asked ripping the bottom of my cloak to make a sling for his arm.

"My dad."

"What's your name?" I tied up his arm and ripped the cloak a bit more to clean up some of the blood.

"Fenuku."

"Does he do this often?" He didn't answer, looking at the ground. "Why does he beat you?"

"I don't know he just comes home drunk and starts hitting me. Today he pulled a knife." He seemed on the verge of tears. I convinced him to show me where he lived. He stood off to the side as I knocked on the door. A large scruffy man answered the door swaying slightly, after his eyes adjusted to the light he leered down at me.

"Well hello beautiful, what can I do for you?" He asked pulling me into the house.

"To start you cannot touch me, and you can stop beating your son." That is when he noticed Fenuku in the doorway.

"What the hell boy! You can't fight your own battles; you have to get girls to do it for you!" He advanced toward his son, but I punched him in the face before he could reach him. I felt his nose give way before he stumbled back falling on his ass.

"Fenuku you might want to close the door, we don't need the whole village seeing this." He quickly complied. His father staggered to his feet.

"You little whore! Who the hell do you think you are?" He charged at me but I easily dodged and kicked him in the stomach. He pulled a dagger from the pocket of his pants and went on the offense again. I easily dodged and pulled my own blade, and after a few more attempts to kill me on his part, I stabbed him in the chest just missing his heart. "Who are you?" He asked shakily, bleeding profusely. _Well at least I hit an artery._

"I'm the Desert Rose, not that it matters to a dead man." I retort pulling my dagger out of him and wiping it on his shirt before he fell to his knees then onto his face. "Come on, let's go." I say to the stunned boy. I open the door and start going to the inn, him following in a dazed silence.

"Are you really the Desert Rose?"

"Yes, but please call me Kiya."

"Thank you, he would have ended up killing me sooner or later."

"No problem kid."

"So can I join your gang?"

I sighed before answering, "You don't want to do that, this isn't exactly an easy lifestyle. But I can find you a job and a place to stay."

"Ok."

"And next time I'm here I can teach you a little about fighting if you like."

"I'd like that." he stated as we reached the inn. I go in and start looking for my friends. I see them and head over, as I reached them I hear Omorose.

"Oh my Ra! Kiya, what happened?"

Before I could answer Ishaq was hugging me."Are you ok?"

"Mommy why are you covered in blood?"

"Damn. I'm fine, I'll explain later. Omorose can I borrow some clothes?"

"Um sure, you know where they are."

"Oh and this is Fenuku. Can he stay here and work for you? You know you could use the help."

"Sure."

"I'll get him a room and clean him up." Ishaq said leading him away. I grabbed Tarik and headed off to Omorose's room, her following closely behind me. She handed me some clothes and the two of them sat in silence as I changed.

"Great these are ruined." I say throwing out my old clothes.

"Kiya, what happened?" I explained how I found Fenuku and his dad beating him. I told her about going over to his house when Ishaq came into the room.

"Kiya, please tell me you didn't!" He said staring at me like I had grown a third arm.

"Yes I did and the bastard deserved it! You saw how badly injured that kid was, and this wasn't the first time. How is he?"

"Well he sprained an ankle, lots of shallow cuts, the arm and black eye, and at least one broken rib. He's sleeping now, he said you agreed to train him."

"Only a little when he is healed. I'm glad he isn't worse and he needs his rest."

"Well we should go; it's a long trip home." He said picking up Tarik and heading out.

"Thank you, Omorose, please take care of him."

"You are without a doubt the softest hearted thief I have ever met." She said in an awed tone. I gave her a hug and left.

We rode in silence back to the hideout, Tarik had fallen asleep. When we arrived Ishaq climbed down and took the sleeping child from me and carried him to his bed for me.

He sat down on my bed. "Why?" He asked after a few minutes.

"No parent has the right to treat their children like that. He's better off with Omorose."

"Well I don't agree with what you did, but I understand what you mean."

"Thank you, and thanks for spending the day with us, Tarik had a good time and that means a lot to me." I say smiling at him as I sat next to him.

"You're welcome, I like spending time with you guys. And if you ever need anything you know all you have to do is ask."

"Thank you."

"Well, I should go, good night." He says giving me a kiss on the cheek and standing up.

"Wait, please, could you stay with me, please? You know how I feel about killing. I just know I'm going to have trouble sleeping." I say in a barely audible whisper.

"What about Tarik? He might ask questions or talk."

"I'll take care of him, don't worry about it. Please, just sleep." I say lying down. He stood there for a second thinking, then laid down next to me wrapping his arms around me and pulling me close. I turned to face him and snuggled into his chest. "Thank you." I whisper as we drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I was woken up a few hours later by someone shaking me. "Kiya! Wake up, come on, please wake up. It's just a dream." I opened my eyes to see Ishaq in front of me. "Thank the gods you're awake." He said hugging me tightly. "What happened?" he asked. 

"What are you talking about?"I asked him.

"Well you were thrashing around and crying. What were you dreaming about?"

"Nothing distinct. I remember seeing a lot blood and flashes of Tarik how I found him that day." I say shivering.

"Are you going to be ok?"

"Yes, sorry for bothering you."

"You're never a bother." He said as we lay down and tried to get back to sleep.

When I woke up in the morning we had shifted a bit, he was laying on his back with one arm around me and the other resting on my hip, and I was resting my head on his chest with an arm draped across his waist. I tried to get up without waking him, but greatly failed. "Good morning." He said holding me tighter and kissing the top of my head.

"Good morning. We should probably get up before Tarik comes in." I say trying to get up again.

"That might be a good idea." Yet he doesn't move at all.

"Um Ishaq?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Could you let go?"

"Well I could but there is a fee for that."

"Oh really what is it?"

"Nothing much just a good morning kiss." I sigh and turn my head to give his cheek a kiss but he turns so that I end up getting his lips instead. I try to pull away but he put a hand behind my head keeping me in place. He deepened the kiss and I found myself responding to it. After a few minutes he pulls away with smirk.

"I can't believe you took advantage of the situation like that." I say pretending to pout as I got up and stretched.

"Well you can't blame me for using it to my benefit. Beside you know you liked it." _Well there was no denying it, I did enjoy it_. I sigh and go to check on Tarik, who remarkably is still asleep. Ishaq put his arms around my shoulders and pulled me out of my son's room shutting the door quietly. "Let him sleep, he really does need it." He whispers in my ear before kissing down my neck to my shoulder.

"Ishaq, thank you for staying with me last night, I really appreciate it." 

"Well can't say I didn't enjoy it, I would, in fact, love to do it again."

I laughed at that and walk towards my door. "Good thing no one is listening that would sound really bad." He catches up to me and we walk in silence to the dining area. "Seems we are first up, I'll go get us some food." He says heading to the kitchen.

I plop down at the head of the table think about where and when my next raid should be. Ishaq came back with enough food for a small army and set it on the table. We started eating as people slowly trickled in. Tarik came bounding in and sat between us, Khalid and his friend Kunihura came in dragging my sister with them, a small girl named Dalila came and sat next to Khalid and started flirting with him. She had attached herself to him pretty much as soon as we brought her here. She was an orphan we found that refused to let us put her with a family, she was about 9 years old from what we could gather and since Khalid was the youngest guy, apart from Tarik, she immediately claimed him, he doesn't seem to mind the attention but everyone knows he has eyes only for Emun, who pretends to ignore him. No one really liked Dalila but I just couldn't kick her out, her attitude rivaled my sister and seriously no place should hold two people like that, but I can't make her leave and she does work for her keep. As I finished eating I stood up.

"Ok guys I have decided we are going to raid the temple to Thoth that is in the nearest city, we will leave in 3 days and be gone for about 2 days, I will be taking Adofo, Musim, Zaberi, Ebo and Kunihura. Emun will be in charge with Hanif as second. Kissa I would like a feast prepared for 3 days after we return for Tarik's birthday, Sharifa will help you with the planning of it, and Eshe will be in charge of the entertainment." With that those addressed nod, and I walk off to think a bit more. I head off to what I call my thinking spot, it's at the top of the waterfall and has a great view of the whole oasis, _I really should post sentries here since we don't have any, why haven't I thought of guarding this place before?_ I was planning the raid when I heard footsteps behind me. I turned to see Khalid sitting next to me.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked.

"Nothing."

"You know I know when you're lying what it is? Ishaq?"

"How would you know about that?" 

"Well he is very obvious in case you didn't notice." He said with a look of incredulity. 

"Ok fine I was. I just don't know what to do, but I won't bother you with that. Why are you here?" 

"Emun, I would like to ask you if you would permit me to court her." He replied with a hint of a blush. 

"Of course, but I suggest you proceed slowly you know how she is." 

He chuckled a bit at that. "Yes, I know." 

"Well if you know her and still wish to spend time with her I wish you luck." 

"Thank you Kiya." He said giving me a quick hug. "So how come I'm not coming with?" 

"I want you to stay with Emun, she is happier when she's with you and I'm going to monopolize on that." I say grinning at him. 

"As you wish, it helps me out anyway." He said smiling and going back inside. I continued to sit there for who knows how long before Sharifa came to talk to me. 

"My dear why do you torment yourself over the small things? What did I say was the most important thing to do in life?" 

"Not to think about things, to just go with what you heart and instincts tell you. And I try to, really I do, but Tarik, I worry about what would happen to him if I got caught, and how I don't want to raise him without a dad. And Ishaq's been on my mind a lot lately." 

"All I can say my child is to do what you feel is right." And with that she left me with my thoughts. 

The next 3 days went by rather quickly and I had asked Ishaq to give me a bit of space so I can think, telling him I'd talk to him when I return. He promised to keep an eye on Tarik while I was gone so he wasn't in the way of the preparations for the feast. I had set up a sort of watch rotation for the men who weren't going placing 2 of them at the top of the waterfall for 4 hour blocks. We left while Ra was still sleeping and began the long trip at midday we stopped at an oasis we found and rested for 2 hours, there was food and water passed around during that time and several of the men took short naps under the trees. We headed back out and were approaching the city as dusk was falling. The guards at the gate more than happy to let us in when we said we were there to trade, we went to an inn in the most rundown part of town and I got us some rooms to share. We had 3 hours before we would strike so we rested and ate in that time. 

Finally it was time to put our plan into action. I had my men stationed casually around the temple, as I went to the door and knocked. A grumpy looking priest answered complaining about the lateness of the hour, I apologized saying that my son had fallen ill in the night and was close to death and I wanted to pray for him. The priest softened at my tears and led me to a room filled with candles, he asked me if I needed anything before turning to leave. I pulled my sword from under my cloak and used the hilt to knock him out; I tied him up and gagged him before returning to the door and giving the signal. Luckily this was one of those small temples that only have one priest so we didn't have any problems as the men looted the place. We stripped the temple and had found an unguarded exit from the city.  
As we were leaving a man in a purple cloak pulled his horse in front of us blocking the way, Adofo pulled his sword and moved to attack but I called him off. 

"If you wish to live I suggest you hand your loot over to me." He said in a dead tone. 

"No way are we going to do that, who are you and why have you been following me?" I asked the guy as he and I both climbed off of our horses, drawing swords. 

"ME follow YOU! That's the funniest thing I've heard in weeks." 

"I recognize you, you and your friend were following me around a village not far from here a few days ago!" I yelled back as we started circling each other. 

A different man stepped out of the shadows laughing, "Well Marik, she is more observant than I thought." He was wearing a red cloak with the hood off; I knew who this was immediately, his spiky white hair and scar under his right eye giving him away. 

"Well men, look who has decided to grace us with his presence! The great Thief King! Please forgive us for not bowing, but we recognize no king." I say maliciously."Now tell me Bakura, why have you been following me." 

"My dear Desert Rose, I thought you would have realized it by now, I want you and your men to join me. Think about it the two greatest thieves joining forces, we would be unstoppable." He said with a smirk, looking me over and licking his lips. 

"Hmmmmm let me think about it for a second. Boys what do you think my answer to this slob would be?" He glares at me as some of my men laugh but one does reply with a "Tell him to go screw a tree." Bakura growls and pulls out his sword. "I believe that sums it up nicely, I would have gone into a little more detail as to what to do but we won't waste your time with that." I say with smirk at him. 

"Hahaha! Feisty, I like that I think I'll just keep you my love." He says smirking widely. 

"Not going to happen Spiky" I reply as he charges me. "Ebo, make sure Marik doesn't come to his aid, the rest of you keep out of it as well." By this point our blades had already crossed, we fought for a few minutes before I said "You know you really aren't that bad at this, I haven't had a good fight in a while."

"Likewise, if you have this much fire when fighting I wonder what you'd be like in bed." He says while his eyes once again roam my body. 

"Oh how sad for you that you will never find out." 

"Oh that's right you're taken, so how come your man isn't here to protect you?" 

"I don't have a man and even if I did I can take care of myself." I dodge as he tries to knock me out. "Well this has been fun but I have a son awaiting my return." And with that I act like I'm going to run him through but at the last second cut his hand so he drops his sword, then kick him between the legs and bash him on the head. He falls to the ground unconscious. "Perverted bastard." I say and turn to see that Marik is also not standing. "Nice job, let's go home." I climb back onto Thorn and we head out.

We ride until we reach that oasis; once again we take the opportunity to rest and eat. This time we only stayed for an hour since we lost time from the whole Bakura and Marik thing. As we reached the oasis that housed our hideout I gave the signal to the sentries. I was ecstatic to be home. "The Desert Rose is back!" I yell. "Emun! Where are you hiding?" 

She came running over. "What do you need?" 

"Just a report on the hideout, has there been anything suspicious lately?" I saw her looking over my shoulder at something. 

"Nothing but the two intruders behind you." 


	3. Chapter 3

_Oh shit! He didn't! _I spun around and sure enough there were Bakura and Marik, both smirking wildly. Marik, I noticed, seemed to have taken an interest in Emun, I saw him look her over as she asked, "Kiya where were you stealing from?"

"Well, I was robbing a temple and I ran into none other than the so called 'King Of Thieves', I then kicked his ass and we left, apparently he wanted a rematch." Bakura didn't seem to please with that, I turned back to Emun and oddly enough she was checking out Marik. "Will you go inform Sharifa that I need to talk to her?" I asked her and got no response, she appeared to be lost in thought. "Emun, EMUN! Did you hear me?" I yelled at her."

"No, what did you say?" She asked snapping out of her daze.

"Oh never mind I'll do it myself. Take care of the horses." I said storming off, I was about halfway to Sharifa's room when I heard a chuckle behind me. "Can I help you with something?" I snapped at Bakura, who was following me.

"Nope." He said casually leaning against the wall.

"Good, stay here." I continued down the hall lost in thought._ I can't believe I led him here, how come none of us noticed they were following us. And damn it all Emun appears to have taken an interest in Marik!_"Sweet mother of Isis! What is wrong with today?" I mumbled.

"Something wrong?" Bakura asked with the beginning of a smirk on his face.

"Oh no, of course nothings wrong! I told you to stay."

"I'm not a dog to just obey your commands." He seemed a bit ticked off by that.

"My hideout, if you wish to live you will listen." I knocked on my mentor's door, "Sharifa are you there?"

"Kiya good you're back! Sharifa is with Tarik, he's been running a fever since you left." Hanif said coming down the hall.

"Damn it, why didn't his aunt say something about it! I just saw her!" I screamed.

"Well you know how she gets, she spent the entire time you were gone in her room with Khalid." _I'm going to have to have a word with him. _"Um, who is this?" He asked looking at Bakura.

"Not worth my effort to explain." I say running to my room, Bakura still tailing me. "Why can't you just leave me alone?" I grumbled as I got to my door I turned to him. "Wait here, I mean it."

"Fine" he said with what might be classified as a smile. I go to Tarik's room and see Sharifa in a chair by his bed.

"How is he?" I ask sitting on his bed and brushing his hair out of his face.

"Better than earlier, his fever broke about an hour ago." She replied calmly.

"This day just can't get any worse." I sighed and gave him a kiss.

"What do you mean? Wasn't your venture successful?"

"Yes but a, um, complication has come up."

"What happened?" she asked a bit confused.

"Come with me, I might start yelling and I don't want to wake him." And she followed me out to the hall.

"I see, so he's the complication?" she asked looking Bakura over.

"One of them yes, Bakura this is Sharifa, she raised me and my sister, Emun."

"Oh I must say I never expected you to come home with the Thief King, but I definitely approve." She said with a smile, I was about to reply tartly to this when Bakura spoke up.

"Well, it is a pleasure to meet the one who trained the Desert Rose." He says with a slight bow to her.

"Anubis! The world has gone crazy! I DIDN'T bring him here, he's been stalking me! Now the question is what do we do with him and Marik?" I got odd looks from the two of them before Bakura started to smirk again and lean against the door crossing his arms, chuckling again. _I swear this guy has issues! _"WELL? Do we just let them stay here, I know that if they leave they might attack us, but if they stay, they will complain about my rules and whine about going back to their hideout." I say in a rush. "EMUN! WHERE ARE YOU?" I yelled not exactly expecting her to answer.

"Kiya! I'm right here, what in the name of Ra do you need?" She said as I saw her holding hands with Marik. _Great Khalid is going to LOVE this! Just what I need fighting over my little sister._

"Show these two to their rooms, and make sure Bakura's is on the other side of the hideout." I said pushing Bakura away from my door, going in and slamming it. I went to Tarik's room and sat there watching him sleep, about 15 minutes later I heard a quiet knock on my door; I ignored it I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone.

"Kiya, are you still awake?" Ishaq called through the door. I sighed and went to let him in, everyone didn't need to hear this conversation. As I opened the door he pulled me into a hug. "Emun told me what happened. Kiya what were you thinking? Are you hurt?"

"Not here, come in." I say moving aside to let him pass, closing the door behind him. "I'm fine, really but I've had a very bad day."

"I bet."

"It was him, you know, in the village that day, him and Marik."

"Did he say why he's been following you?" He asked pulling me down on to the bed with him.

"Just that he wants to join forces." I said cuddling up to him.

"What a relief."

"Oh right, 'what a relief', I'm just being stalked by the greatest thief in Egypt! Nothing could possible go wrong with that!"

"Sh, its ok, have you given him an answer?"

"Yes, that's why we started fighting, I told him to, um never mind, it was a negative answer, he got mad, I beat him and left him knocked out. I still have no idea how he managed to follow us back without being spotted. And now I have no idea what to do with him."

"Don't worry about it, we'll figure it out tomorrow." He was starting to fall asleep and so was I.

About an hour later I was woken up by Tarik crawling into bed next to me. "Mommy I'm so glad you're back."

"Me too, buddy. Mommy had a bad day."

"I'm sorry." He laid next to me for a bit before asking, "Why is Ishaq here?"

"Oh he and I were talking and fell asleep before finishing." I gave him a kiss on top of his head. "You really should go back to sleep."

"Ok, night mommy." I heard movement out in the hallway.

"Tarik, baby, stay here with Ishaq, mommy will be right back."

"Ok" He said moving so I could get up. I moved Ishaq's arm off of me and head to my door.

As I opened it I groaned, seeing Bakura leaning against the door frame on his arm."What do you want?"

"Oh, nothing really. Just checking on you and your son." He said with his trademark smirk in place.

"Well gee, thanks for your concern. Now, good night." I say and try to shut the door but he grabbed it keeping it open.

"Mommy who is that?" I hear from the bed.

"No one you need to worry about darling," I say glaring at Bakura, who was looking over my shoulder to the bed. "Go back to sleep." I pushed Bakura out into the hall and follow him closing the door behind me. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought that I already made that clear."

"No, why are you HERE, outside my door? You are supposed to be far away from me."

"Oh that, well Sharifa was kind enough to give me the room next to yours." He says looking me over again. _Just wait till I get a hold of that old woman! She will never hear the end of this!_

"Well since you are here, I would like a word with you Spiky. Keep Marik away from my sister." I say glaring at him.

He chuckled and put a hand on either side of my head on the wall behind me, leaning in close. "Fine, but I expect something in return." I punch him in the stomach and push him away.

"I already told you, not going to happen. Which brings me to something else you should know. If you are staying I expect you to follow the rules. Rule 1 no alcohol is allowed, 2 do not touch any of the women without their consent, 3 don't touch any of the children and 4 no stealing from any of the others here." I say emphasizing 1 and 2.

"Not a problem really on the last 2, as for 1 well, the village isn't that far away" He reached over and started stroking my cheek, "and 2, I will have you eventually." I smacked his hand away as my door opened and Ishaq stepped out.

"Kiya, there you are. Tarik said you were out here talking to" he stopped when he saw who I was with. "Oh it's you." He said wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Who is this?" Bakura asked looking a bit surprised and angry.

"Ishaq go back in with Tarik, I will be there in a minute." I say giving him a quick kiss. He looks at Bakura once more, then nods, going back to my room and leaving me in the hall with the pervert again.

"You know for someone who claims to not be taken you certainly act like it." He said menacingly. "Your son looks a lot like his dad."

"Ishaq isn't his dad! I don't know who his dad is." I was getting really angry now.

"Wow, not something you should admit, you're an even bigger whore than I thought."

"Oh my Ra! Kind of hard to be a whore when I'm a virgin!" I shriek at him.

"Yes also hard to be a virgin and have a son." He retorted evilly.

"Tarik isn't mine! I found him nearly dead in the desert!" I yelled. He looked shocked at that but quickly recovered.

"That doesn't explain your relationship with Ishaq." He said coldly.

"He's my best friend, not that it's any of your business!" Just then Marik came out of the room next to Bakura's.

"What in the name of Osiris are you two doing in the hall yelling at this time of night?" He yelled.

"UGH" I stormed past Bakura to my sister's door and started pounding on it. "Emun! Open this door, now!" I shouted hoping that she was awake. When she didn't answer I opened the door. "Emun where..." I saw her on the floor in a puddle of her own blood. _Oh dear gods please don't do this to me! _"Oh shit! What did you do!"

"You remember last week when I cut myself in the kitchen?" She looked up with tears in her eyes.

"I thought you said you got that stitched up!" I shrieked, what was she thinking it can't heal properly now.

"Well," she started to explain herself but I ignored her and went back to her door.

"SHARIFA! I NEED A NEEDLE AND THREAD NOW!" I yelled loudly down the hall, Bakura and Marik looking at me like I was crazy.

"What happened, it's not even morning yet?" Marik asked.

"Nothing go away!" I say glaring and him and the white-haired one. I came back with Sharifa, whose eyes looked at Emun in horror.

"Emun, are you ok?" She ran over and grabbed her hand, as I prepared to sew up her side.

"RA DAMN IT! That hurt!" She cried as I poured rum on it.

"Maybe you should have had it dealt with earlier." I started sewing and she blacked out. After I finished I took her to her washroom and cleaned her up, and put on fresh bandages and clothes. I carried her back to her bed and put her down. I told Sharifa to stay with her for a minute. I walked out of the room and the two idiots were still there. Marik was on the floor next to the door and Bakura was leaning on the wall next to my door.

"What was that about?" Marik asked jumping up.

"Nothing, my sister is just an idiot. She cut herself last week and didn't take care of it. Now if you don't mind I have things to do." I say walking past them into my room.

Tarik was asleep in my bed and Ishaq was lying next to him. "What happened?" He asked sitting up.

"Nothing just Emun being her usually graceful self. I cleaned her up and I'm going to stay in her room until she wakes up, can you watch Tarik for me 'til then?"

"Of course." I go back to her room and clean the blood off the floor and grab the rum to go put it away.

"I'll be right back." I tell Sharifa, who nods, still sitting next to Emun. I walk out the door again and Marik had returned to his room but Bakura hadn't moved.

"I thought you said no alcohol." He casually commented.

"This is used only for medical reasons." I go down the hall to Sharifa's room and place it with the other medical supplies. I come back out and Bakura was waiting for me. "Look Fluffy, I have had a very long past 2 days, I haven't really slept and you are starting to piss me off. If you have any brains you would leave me alone." I ignore him and go to the kitchen to get some food for Emun for when she wakes up. "You truly are an idiot aren't you?" _Stalker freak!_

"Has anyone ever told you that you are extremely attractive when you're angry?" He asked putting an arm around me, I shrug it off.

"No because most people are smart enough not to make me mad."

"Hahaha, well they are definitely missing out."

"Leave me alone or you won't live to see Ra wake."

"Wow, you are really something special." He says looking me over again and licking his lips again. "Not many women threaten my life and not get some type of punishment for it."

"Just stay the hell away from me!" I say slamming Emun's door in his face.

"He certainly knows how to push your buttons, doesn't he? He's only been here a few hours and I've never seen you so angry." Sharifa said laughing.

"It isn't funny! I am seriously contemplating killing him in his sleep. You go get some rest, I'll sit with her."

"Well, ok. I'll see you when she wakes then, sweetie." She gave me a kiss on the forehead and headed out to the hall, I heard her talking to someone and a great deal of laughter. _Why does she have to get along so well with him!_ I sat down in the chair by Emun's bed and practically passed out.

I woke a few hours later noticing Ra was up and noon was approaching soon. I left to find Sharifa to see if I should wake my sister, I ran into Khalid along the way. "How is she?"

"Not sure yet, she's still sleeping. Khalid, she isn't going to be allowed out of her room until Tarik's party and I want you to stay with her until then, you aren't to leave her room either."

"Wow, how kind of you to give me so much time with her." He says smiling at me.

"Yep, if she needs anything just call down the hall and someone will bring it in for you guys." With that he goes to Emun's room and I continue my quest. Of course I can't walk down the hall without being bothered by the Thief King.

"Feeling less cranky now that you have had some sleep?" he asked, I wanted to carve the smirk off his face.

"Have you seen Sharifa?" I ignored his question.

"She was in the dining hall." He was actually helping me, how odd. "That son of yours is a really entertaining kid; I wonder where he gets it from?" I ran to the dining area right into Ishaq.

"What's up? Why are you running?" He asked wrapping me in a hug.

"No reason, just trying to escape my new shadow." I say pulling away as I see the woman I'm looking for. "Please come see Emun. She isn't awake yet and I don't know what to do." I grab her arm and drag her to Emun's room. As we got there she woke up, she looked over at the three of us. Seeing she was ok, I left to spend the day with Tarik. I go to the stables to get him, my shadow following me the whole way. _Seriously, can he think of nothing to do but follow me?_ I looked around and didn't see my boy. "Ishaq are you here?" I called out.

He came out of the end stall, smiling at me, until he saw Bakura. "I see you haven't lost your shadow yet."

"I know, Spiky won't go away, I've tried everything." I turn to glare at him. He just leaned on the archway trying not to smirk. "Anyway, ignoring him, where is Tarik?"

"He went to see Emun." He said taking a step closer to me. "Can I talk to you? Alone." He glanced at Bakura.

"Um sure, meet me at my thinking spot in a few minutes." I say winking at him, he gives me a hug.

"I'll definitely see you there." He said giving me a kiss, I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him closer. We broke apart as there was a growl behind me. I spun around and walked past Bakura, going to find my son. He, of course, followed me.

Khalid appeared with Tarik. "Mommy, will auntie be ok?" he asked looking a bit scared for her.

"Oh sweetie, she'll be fine. Did you eat lunch?" I asked he nodded. "Good, then its nap time" I say picking him up and carrying him to his bed.

"No, I don't want to take a nap!" He yelled at me.

"Please for me? I'll get you a surprise if you do." I say as his eyes brighten. _Wow his eyes are a lot like Bakura's._ Shaking that thought off, I lay down next to him and started humming to him. I scan the room and see that Bakura is leaning in the doorway watching us. He drifted off and I got up.

I walked past Bakura to my room closing Tarik's door. "What?" I ask as he looks at me oddly.

"Hmm, oh nothing." He says leaving my room, finally not following me, I sneak off to the top of the waterfall.


	4. Chapter 4

I reached my thinking spot, Ishaq was already sitting there waiting for me. "Sorry, I had to put Tarik down for his nap." I sit down next to him.

"Its fine, I see you managed to lose Bakura." He said with a smile playing across his face.

"Yep, he probably went to talk to Marik, good thing too, since I have a plan to get rid of them." I had gotten a brilliant idea earlier on this subject.

"Nice, can I hear this plan?" he put his arm around my shoulders.

"Well it's still in the beginning stages and I don't want to jinx it, I have a few things I need to iron out first. So what did you want to talk about?" I rest my head on his shoulder and look out over the tree tops.

"Well, um Bakura. What is going on between you two?" He seemed a little uneasy with his chosen topic.

"Ha! Nothing, he just follows me around, annoys me and makes perverted comments."

"What?"

"I know, I'm thinking of making an amendment to rule 2, 'No unwanted physical or verbal contact'. He'd never be able to speak to me again! But my plan will go into effect the day after Tarik's party and it should work so I won't worry about it."

"Ok I'll try not to let that bother me then. Have you thought anymore about marriage?" He seemed just as nervous with this topic.

"Let me get rid of the nuisance, and then I will answer." I stand up and stretch. "I'm going to take a walk with Tarik, want to come?"

"Of course." We go and wake him from his nap. After a few hours out of the hideout in the oasis, we go in for dinner. I noticed Bakura was ignoring everyone and seemed lost in thought, Sharifa had tried to get him into a conversation a few times but eventually gave up. He seemed to be attracting the attention of most of the girls and women, two in particular, Masika and Halima, who were in the corner giggling like mad. _What is it that they see in him? He's a total ass! _I took the opportunity to observe him, since he wasn't looking at me. He has a light tan that contrasted magnificently with his white hair, which was not quite shoulder length and spiking all over the place. He had a scar under his right eye in the shape of a double't', those eyes being a light lavender gray, like Tarik's. He wasn't wearing a shirt and had his cloak open, exposing his chest and abs. He appeared to be about Ishaq's age, 19, but he was bit taller with a more muscular build. _Wow he is good looking! What the hell? Where did that come from! He is a jerk! Stop it!_ I was shaken out of my thoughts by Ishaq asking what I was thinking about.

"Huh, oh nothing. I'm doing the watch tonight until midnight, can you please get Tarik into bed for me? He is going to need a bath, just so you are forewarned."

"Sure no problem. Have fun." He says cheerily.

I burst out laughing at that. "Right!" I gave him a quick kiss, looking towards the most boring four hours of my life.  
Luckily it didn't turn out that bad. I had watch with Adofo and we spent the whole time sparring. When that was over I checked on Tarik before taking a warm bath, I mean that sparring certainly left me a bit sore. I climb out an hour and a half later and threw on the first thing I grabbed.

I walk out of the washroom to throw myself into bed, the only problem with that was the person lounging on it. "Anubis! How did you get in here, the door was locked?" the figure started to laugh.

"King of Thieves, remember. I can pick any lock." He said not moving.

"Get out!" I truly will kill him one day if he continues to piss me off.

"No, I don't think I will." He was now propped up on an elbow watching my reaction, that's when I saw that his cloak was missing, his broad shoulders and well toned arms visible. He caught my stare and smirked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Fine, you don't have to leave." His smirk grew as he patted the spot next to him on the bed, inviting me to join him. I try not to laugh and turn to go to Tarik's room.

"Just where do you think you're going my sweet?" he asked standing up.

"Away from you, Spiky" I slept that night in my son's bed with him. Tarik woke me the next morning asking why I was in his bed. I got up and peeked into my room, finding it empty I told him I just wanted to spend time with him. We went to breakfast and I asked him what he wanted to do for the day. He wanted to visit Thorn and go swimming. So I let Ishaq take him to the stables as I went to talk to Sharifa and Kissa in the kitchen to see how the plans for tomorrow's festivities were coming along. After make sure everything was taken care of, I went to get Tarik to take him swimming. As I left the kitchen my shadow resumed his place following me.

"Seriously, why can't today be like yesterday, it was nice not having you shadowing me?" I heard his low chuckle and tried to ignore it, picking up on a conversation in the hall ahead of us.

"Dalila, you are aware that Marik is about as old, if not older than Kiya." I heard Emun's lovely voice say.

"Well, he's good looking for an old freak." the little girl replied.

"Hey, I'm not old." I practically shrieked in outrage.

"Yes, yes you are." Emun said turning and looking at me.

"No I'm not! You however are short!" I said as we reached them.

"NOOOOOOOOO! Khalid tell her not to call me that!" She whined.

"Ummmmm, don't drag me into this." He said trying to get away.

"Emun, you are short, and if I'm old what does that make Spiky? Or Ishaq? I mean they are older than me."

"Ancient." She smirked at Bakura.

"Oh, really? How about Sharifa? I mean she's in her forties."

"Ha! She's dust or sand." She replied triumphantly.

"SHARIFA! SHE'S CALLING ME OLD AGAIN, AND SHE SAID YOU ARE NOTHING BUT DUST!" I was getting mad, there was absolutely no reason for her behavior, hopefully Sharifa should be able to do something about it.

"But Kiya you are! It's not fair." _Why can she not speak without whining!_

"Oh my Ra! What isn't fair?" _Why is it that the three guys are just standing there watching this? Gods they are all spineless!_

"You're so mean to me, not to mention that stupid orphan of yours that won't leave me alone." She yelled. There was a sharp intake of breath from Khalid, who knew that Emun had crossed the line, Marik and Bakura just looked amused. I was beyond furious at this point _How DARE she insult Tarik like that! He is the cutest thing and he doesn't intentionally annoy her, he just likes being around her._

"DON'T YOU TALK ABOUT HIM LIKE THAT!" Where the hell is Sharifa when you need her, she would put this little girl in her place!

"Oh it appears I struck a nerve." She was going to get it if she kept this up.

"Yes, he's your nephew, stop being such a brat!"

BRAT! I'm not the brat here you are!" I just ignored her, trying to resist the sudden overwhelming urge to injure her.

"Khalid take her back to her room, before I do something I might regret. This time she really isn't allowed out and I will be replacing you with Zaberi to make sure that she doesn't leave it." He nodded somberly, knowing how hard this was for me.

"NO! I refuse!" She pulled her arm away from him and turned to glare at me.

"Yes you will!" She was really going to pay for this.

"No, I won't go back to my room!"

"Holy Horus! Emun how old are you? You are acting like a two year old!"

"Now Kiya, calm down. You don't want to argue in front of Tarik now do you?" Bakura said placing his hands on my shoulders and squeezing them to keep me from attacking. Tarik and Ishaq were almost to where we are and would hear anything we said. I looked over my shoulder glaring at him, he was clearly enjoying this.

Taking a deep breath I turned to the little boy."Tarik, honey, mommy and auntie need to talk, will you please wait for me out in the oasis with Ishaq? This shouldn't take long." I say looking at Ishaq on the last part. "Khalid will you please go get Sharifa for me?" The three of them head off. "Marik, Bakura I want a word alone with my sister if you don't mind." I say glaring at her, clenching my fists. Bakura ran his hands down my arms and grabbed both my hands.

"Ha so you can beat her up and feel like a total bitch about it later? Not going to happen." He whispered in my ear. I pulled away from him and growled.

"WHAT I DO TO MY SISTER IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! NOTHING THAT HAPPENS IN _MY _HIDEOUT IS YOUR BUSINESS! HELL, WHAT I DO IS NEVER ANY OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Marik wrapped an arm protectively around Emun as I glared. Bakura noticed the intensity of my gaze and wrapped his arms around me pinning my arms to my side and pulling me a bit further away down the hall.

"We will leave and let you two talk after you have calmed down." He said coolly.

"I AM BLOODY CALM! SHE CAN'T TALK ABOUT TARIK LIKE THAT!"

"Seriously Kiya, he's just an orphan, get over it." Emun stated calmly.

"Wow that is way out of line." Bakura said knowing how much my son meant to me.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO TELL ME I'M OUT OF LINE! YOU DON'T EVEN BELONG HERE!" "Emun calm, you are going to hurt your side more if you keep it up, plus pissing those two off isn't a good idea." Marik finally joined the conversation.

"Whatever Marik, you don't even know." She hissed at him. Sharifa and Khalid arrived at this point, the four of us presenting quite the scene.

"What now?" She said exasperated.

"She called me old and insulted Tarik, refused to follow orders and is just being a child!" I was trying to get out of Bakura's clutches.

"DON'T CALL ME A CHILD YOU BITCH!"

"Emun, please go to your room and I will come speak with you later." Sharifa was not too pleased at having to play mediator to two teenage girls.

"NO I WON'T!" She was leaning against Marik, too weak to support herself at this point. I managed to elbow Bakura in the stomach and pulled away.

"I have had enough of her! I'm going to go spend time with my son, when I get back I want her to be in her room with a guard outside, when the watch changes she will get food, no one is to see her, when she is ready to act her age she may come out." I say heading down the hall.

"YOU STUPID SLUT! YOU AREN'T MY MOTHER!" I could hear the tears in her eyes. Luckily I was far enough away from them that they wouldn't notice me crying at that comment.

_Why? She doesn't even remember her! I mean I can barely remember what life was like before that night, the night that everything changed. I was seven when our village was destroyed. We were being tucked into bed when there were shouts and screaming down the street. Daddy had gone outside to see what was going on. He came back with a look of dread on his face. He told mom to take us and run, she steered us toward the desert and said not to look back. At some point she had stumbled and twisted her ankle, she told us to keep running as I tried helping her up. _I had silent tears running down my face as I found Tarik and Ishaq playing in one of the shallow pools.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Tarik called out.

"Oh it's nothing honey, you just have fun, mommy needs a minute." He looked a bit concerned but continued splashing around. I sat leaning against a nearby tree, trying to stop the water works, _why does she go out of her way to hurt me? All I do is try to provide for her and Tarik. What does she want me to do, this is the only life I have known. What can I do though, I mean she never talks to me anymore. _"Stop, thinking about that!" I scolded myself. "It isn't going to solve anything."

"Stop thinking about what?" Ishaq asked sliding down next to me.

"The night I lost my parents." I say in barely a whisper. "Emun said I'm not her mother and she's right, I'm not and I don't want to be but I never had another choice in the matter. But I mean, she doesn't even remember her!" I felt like a complete idiot at this point, bawling my eyes out. He just put his arms around me pulling me close, trying to calm me down. After a few minutes of him mumbling kind words and rubbing my back I stopped crying. I looked over to check on Tarik to make sure he was ok.

"Do you want to talk about it? You never told anyone about your life before you met Sharifa." I sat in silence for a while, then I told him what I could remember of my parents and our village. Which wasn't really much, I can't recall what my parents looked like, their names, the other kids, or even the name of the place. I do remember the sound of my mom's voice as she sang to us at night, my dad's booming laugh and the way he smelled coming home from work, and our small house. What I remember most was that night that our village was attacked, the screams of the dying, the smell of burning flesh, the terror. I told him about running away from the house, my mom falling and her last words to me, pleading with me to get my sister out and to take care of her. I felt someone sit on my other side, guessing who it was I ignored them.

"After my mom said that I grabbed Emun's hand and started running towards the desert, but she kept tripping. The men that were killing everyone spotted us and I tried to pick her up and keep running, I didn't get very far before a boy a little older than me took her and called for me to follow him. We made it to a cave not too far away and spent the night there. The next day the kid took us to the nearest village and as he left us there he gave me a kiss saying he'd see me again." I gave a sigh and looked at Ishaq. "That is where Sharifa found us. Emun doesn't seem to remember anything from before about a month later."

"I'm sorry Kiya, that must really haunt you, I shouldn't have asked." He said pulling me closer.

"It's fine, I try not to think about it and that normally works. It's just that at times I feel like I've failed. This isn't the kind of life my mom would have wanted for us, and Emun never seems to approve of what I do." The three of us sat in silence for a bit, as I watched Tarik play. _Is this really what I want for him? Is there another way for me now? _  
I was the one to break the silence, "I sometimes think about that boy, if his life turned out any better than mine and Emun's, and why he would risk his own life to help us. And I never really thanked him, if he hadn't helped both of us would probably have died or I would be all alone."

"I guess you will never know, but it's best not to dwell on it." Ishaq said wisely.

"Actually, the answer to my questions, can be found right here." I turn to Bakura who hasn't said a thing since he sat down.

"What! Bakura saved you?" Ishaq seem to be shocked that Bakura would do something like that.

"Yes." I whispered.

"How long did it take you to remember?" Bakura asked not looking up.

"I just remembered on my way out here. Ishaq will you go check on Tarik? I'd like to talk to Bakura." They both looked at me then glared at each other.

"Alright, if that is what you want." He got up and went over to the pool.

"Thank you." I whispered, "She may drive me crazy at times but I don't even want to think about having to live without her, and I know that if you hadn't been there I would have lost her."

"You really don't remember before that night do you?"

"No, what am I supposed to remember?"

"Nothing and you're welcome." He stood up and just walked away. I sat there a bit longer trying to remember more but nothing would come.

I stood up, stretched and did a cannonball into the pool, splashing my two favorite guys.  
"Mommy! That was mean!"

"Oh you think that was mean? Just watch this." I picked him up and spun him around before throwing him into the water. When he came back up Ishaq was laughing at his expression.

"Should we get back at her?" He asked the little boy as they both came closer to me, with mischief in their eyes.

"Yes, she should pay." He said jumping on me and knocking me backwards into the water. When I resurfaced Ishaq grabbed my arms and held them over my head as Tarik mercilessly tickled me.

"Please... st..stop! I.. I'm s...s...so..sorry." I sputtered between laughs, trying to get loose.

"What do you think little man, should we let her go?" Ishaq asked looking amused.

"I guess but she must swear never to do that again." He replied glaring up at me.

"Ok, I promise." My arms were released. We spent about two more hours goofing off before heading in for dinner, Ishaq wrapping an arm around my waist and holding Tarik's hand, little did we know that someone had been watching us.


	5. Chapter 5

We stopped by Emun's room on the way there to see how she was doing, Marik was sitting outside her door. "When I said I wanted her guarded I meant by one of _my_ men. Why don't you go get something to eat, I'll send Kunihura to guard her door."

"I don't mind staying."

"Well, I do mind. You aren't part of my gang so you owe me no loyalty. I can't risk you letting her out or letting anyone besides myself or Sharifa in." I say glaring down at him.

"Understandable, but Bakura said to treat you as I would him, so your orders stand." He says with a smile. _Wow, wasn't expecting that. _

I opened her door and popped my head in, she was sleeping."Fine if you wish to stay here you may, you know where to find me if you wish to be relieved. I'll send someone with dinner for you."

We continued down the hall, when we reached the dining area Sharifa was in a corner talking to Bakura. They looked at us as we entered, Sharifa smiling and Bakura smirking, but that fell off his face when he noticed Ishaq's arm around my waist. He glared before turning back to my old friend. Ignoring him I went to the kitchen and grabbed two plates of food.

"Do you want to sit with Ishaq or Sharifa?" I asked Tarik, handing Ishaq a plate.

"Sharifa!" He skipped over and sat down next to her, I set the plate down in front of him.

"Good evening!" I say cheerily to the mother figure in my life, ignoring her companion. "I'm going to eat with Marik and if you need me later I'll be at my thinking spot. Can you, please, watch Tarik the rest of the night and get him to bed for me?" I ask.

"Of course my dear! You know I love spending time with him."

"Thank you!" I say giving her cheek a kiss.

I go to talk to Tarik but am interrupted by "And where is this 'thinking spot'?"

"Far away from you, Fluffy."

He smirked. "You know someone will tell me where it is eventually."

"No they won't, that isn't information we share with outsiders."

"Well, I wouldn't be an outsider if we teamed up." He was starting to get annoyed.

"I already told you no!" I leaned down and gave Tarik a kiss on the top of his head. "Be good for Sharifa and I will see you tomorrow. I love you, honey."

"Love you too." He replied with a mouthful of food.

I went back to the kitchen and grabbed food for me and Marik. When I got back to Emun's room I handed him a plate and sat down across the hall from him against my door. We ate quietly before I voiced something that had been bothering me."Just so you know, this can't go any farther, I already gave Khalid my blessing and one day they will marry."

He smirked over at me. "Well, I feel it fair to warn you that that won't stop me. And just so _you _know, once Bakura has set his mind to something he never gives up and he is determined to have an alliance with the Desert Rose, oddly enough he is also set on having you, when he found out you were the Desert Rose it just made it all the better for him."

"I've noticed, and I've informed him neither will happen." I was quiet again.

"He recognized you instantly, when we saw you in the village that one day, did you know that?"

"He had mentioned something about me not remembering everything, the only thing I remember about him is him saving me and Emun the night that our village was destroyed." I was starting to get very confused, what did Marik know that I don't.

"Well, apparently you two had been friends." Silence fell again as we just sat there. After about half an hour of silence I took the two empty plates back to the kitchen.

I sat at the top of the waterfall, just watching the sunset, I zoned out not knowing what time it was. Sharifa came and sat next to me after she got Tarik to bed. "This isn't want I want for them." I say looking at her. "I mean, I love the way I live but Emun just isn't cut out for this type of life, and I want so much more for Tarik." I sighed not knowing what to do.

"I know baby," She said putting an arm around me. "But Emun needs to be able to choose for herself, and Tarik loves it here."

"I know and I try not to restrict what she does, but I worry about her, and he hasn't known any other life. I hate having him constantly worrying if I'm going to come home or not, no child should have to think about that." _I sometimes think it would be best for everyone if we left._

"What would you do if you left?" She asked as though she heard my thoughts.

"I'd leave Adofo in charge and marry Ishaq, take Emun and Tarik where ever he's able to find work. I'd miss this but it would be best."

"You really think so? And what of Ishaq, I know you don't love him, is that really what you want?" _How is it she always knows? _

"I really care about him, I could easily learn to love him."

"Kiya, honey, you need to learn to think about yourself too. Is protecting them from this life really worth risking your happiness? The three of you are happy here, is that worth losing?"

"I don't really know anymore, I just want them to be happy and safe."

"And they are, you just don't always see it when Emun is because you are out providing for her. And you remember how long we spent looking for a good place, this is the safest we have seen and you protect it well. You are one of the best fighters in Egypt and you train all of your men personally, not to mention you'd never see the entrance unless you are looking for it. Just make sure you think things through before making a decision."

"Thanks mom." I say giving her a squeeze.

"Oh love, you haven't called me that in years."

"I know and I'm sorry for that, I think it might explain somethings about Emun. You are the only mother she has known and here I am trying to usurp your place." I say with a half hearted laugh.

"No you aren't, you're just looking out for her, like a big sister." With that she got up and went inside. I thought over what she had said for some time. It had been a few hours, I guess before someone sat down next to me.

I glanced over, _what the freak?_"Who told you?" I asked laying back looking up at the stars.

He chuckled lightly, "Your sister." _I should have known! _

"How did you know I was up here?" I asked after a few minutes silence.

"Marik" was his simple answer, with the first real smile I had seen on him. _Of course he would have seen me go into my room._

"What do you want?"

"Can't I just spend time with you?" He was smirking again, oh how that pissed me off!

"Whatever, I'm going to bed." I sit up and start to get to my feet.

"No point now, Ra is about to rise." I looked up and, sure enough, the tell tale gray of approaching dawn colored the sky.

"Damn it, I really could have used the sleep." There was laughter to my left, I glared over at him.

"So, what were you thinking about?"

"None of your business."

"Must have been important to keep you up like this." he glanced over at me, looking me over.

"Why won't you just leave me alone?"

"Because of something you once told me."

"What was it?" He seemed ticked off that I had asked.

"Why should I tell you, I can't believe you forgot!"

"Right, because I control what I can and can't remember!"

"Whatever." He lay back resting his head on his hands.

I'll tell you what I was thinking about if you tell me what I can't remember." I offered knowing he would take it. _He doesn't need to know all that I was thinking._

"Fine, you go first." He says not moving.

"I was thinking about giving up being a thief and starting over." He sat up at that. "Now your turn." I say leaning back on my arms.

"No, you are holding something back, I can tell, so I don't have to."

"You are the most annoying person I have ever met!" We sat in silence watching the sunrise.

"So what else were you thinking about?" he asked copying my pose.

"I already told you, none of your business." I say hugging my knees to my chest.

"Do you really want to give up being a thief?" He whispered.

"Well, no, I love what I do but it would be better for Tarik for me to leave it."

"If you joined with me you would get to spend more time with him." He leered over at me.

"That's low, trying to bribe me with that. I answer to no one, especially not you, your highness, and it is going to stay that way!" Before I had time to react he had me pinned to the ground under him. "You bastard! Get off me!" I reached for my dagger, but he pulled it from me and threw it out of reach before I could use it. "Damn you!" That was the only weapon I carry with me when I'm at home. He must have realized this since his smirk grew.

"And here I thought you would be better armed."

"Well, my men follow the rules so I never have to worry about it!" I say reaching for the dagger in his cloak pocket, he saw the move and grabbed my wrists in one hand. I was squirming trying to get out from under him, I successfully rolled over so I had him pinned, but he still had my wrists, I tried to pull away but he was on top of me again. With a glint in his eye I didn't like he leaned down, as our lips were about to meet I head butted him, then flipped him over my head before he had time to recover. I jumped up, smiling triumphantly.

"You just don't understand what 'no' means do you?" I glared down at him, he rolled over onto his stomach, resting his chin in his hands, elbows on the ground. He didn't answer, just laid there looking at me. "Well if you don't mind I have a birthday boy to wake up."

With that I skipped off to the entrance to the hide out, and I could have sworn I heard a "You have no idea what you do to me, do you?"

I went to Tarik's room and crept over to his bed, I leaned over and started poking his cheek. He groaned and moved back into his bed a bit more, he smacked my hand when I continued my poking. "Stop!" he cried rolling over, I just poked the back of his head instead.

"No, now wake up! I have plans for us today!" He flies out of bed and out into the hall. That is when I noticed Marik had fallen asleep against the wall, I check to see if Emun was still asleep, and lo and behold, she was. As I closed her door the most annoying person in the world came down the hall. "I don't think we should wake him, can you move him to his room?" I asked Bakura as he reached us.

"Yep." And he slung Marik over his shoulder and sauntered to Marik's room.

After about fifteen minutes in the dining hall, Khalid plopped down. "Good morning!" I say cheerily.

"Good morning Kiya, Tarik. Happy birthday, Bud!" He replied giving Tarik's hair an affectionate ruffle.

"So, Emun can come out today, if she can stand on her own. Tarik and I are going out so if you have any trouble Musim is in charge."

"Alright" He said stuffing his face.

"Sharifa, how are the plans for tonight?" I asked as she joined us.

"Good, Eshe has several girls signed up to dance, and I signed you and Emun up to sing and dance, well I guess she won't be dancing. And the food has mostly been taken care of."

"Right, well I'm going to take Tarik into the village for a while so everything can get set up."

"Mind if I escort you?" Ishaq asked giving me a kiss and Tarik a hug.

"Well, I need you here to take care of the" I looked at my son," Um ... surprise I got him."

"Right I forgot about that." He sounded disappointed. "So who is going with you?"

"I forgot to get someone, so since everyone is busy, no one." I say smacking myself on the head.

"Mommy, Bakura could take us." _No he's gotten to Tarik!_

"No honey."

"And why not?" _No not Sharifa too! _"He isn't doing anything to help with tonight."

"Right, wonderful idea! The Thief King and the Desert Rose going into a village together with a kid, people will have a field day with that."

"And since when did you care what people think?" She retorted, Ishaq being oddly quiet.

"I will not have people making assumptions about Tarik. I will not have them thinking he's **his**!" I was getting mad.

"Whose?" Came the voice of the man I hate most.

"None of your business!" I say standing up and grabbing my cloak.

"Kiya, you can't take him by yourself!" Ishaq says grabbing me.

"Just watch me!" I say pulling away from him. "I can take care of myself, I'm a better fighter than any of the men here anyway." I threw my cloak on and started to leave, that's when I remembered my dagger. "Damn you Fluffy! Where is it?"

He laughed while saying, "Still at the top of the waterfall." He pulled out one of his, handing it to me. "You can borrow this one for now, and I'm coming with you."

"Fine" I wasn't going to argue, we were wasting time. I pulled Tarik to the stables and got out Thorn's saddle. "You might want to get your horse ready, we leave once I'm done with Thorn." On the trip there I asked Tarik what he wanted for his birthday, as he prattled I felt Bakura's eyes on me again. I glared over at him and he smiled, I tried to ignore him the rest of the way. Once in the village we went straight to Omorose's inn. Bakura jumped off his horse and grabbed Tarik, setting him down he then offered me his hand, I chose to just slide down on my own. Tarik and I went inside as he tied up the horses.

We were looking around when I heard someone yell my name, turning towards the voice I saw Fenuku hobbling around the room, still recovering. "Hi Fenuku, how are you doing?" I asked giving him a hug.

"Wonderful, Omorose has been so kind to me, she said I didn't need to start working until my arm heals, but I insisted." I felt a tug on my cloak.

"Oh right, Fenuku this is my son Tarik, Tarik this is Fenuku."

"Nice to meet you!" Tarik said nearly tackling the poor kid in his haste to hug him.

"Tarik, be careful! He's injured." I scolded.

"Don't worry about it. So little guy, how old are you?" He asked.

"Six today!" Someone was excited.

"Wow, that old huh? Well happy birthday. I'd love to stay and chat but I promised to get the kitchen clean." He gave me a hug and Tarik a pat on the head.

"Well it was nice to see you again." I say as he went off to work.

"Happy birthday Tarik!" Omorose, picked him up and was spinning him around.

"Who was the kid?" Bakura whispered from behind me, I nearly jumped out of my skin at the sound of his voice. _How did he sneak up on me like that!_

"Fenuku." And that was all of an answer I planned on giving. "I thought Tarik would like having lunch here for his birthday, since he loves seeing you." I told Omorose once Tarik had managed to escape her hug.

"What fun! He's getting so big." I noticed her eyes widen as she glanced over my shoulder. "B-bakura, we weren't expecting you. What can I get for you?"

"Just the usual. Kiya, how about you and Tarik?" He asked pulling us over to a table in the corner, Omorose following.

"You two know each other?" She seemed to be bothered by this.

"I guess you could say that. I'll have what Tarik's having, so, what'll it be sweetie?" While he thought about it Omorose kept glancing from me to Bakura, I realized he was still holding my hand, I blushed and quickly pulled it away. Both of them noticed my blush_, curse my pale skin_! Once Tarik decided she left us in silence. "So you know her?" I asked.

"Yes, Marik and I come here all the time."

"Then how come I only ever saw you here that once?" I mean I came here at least once a week.

"I don't know, guess we just came at different times."

"Mommy are we going to go shopping?"

"Sure, whatever you want to do baby." I smiled at him.

When Omorose came back with the food she grabbed my arm and dragged me off to her room. "Bakura?" She asked, knowing I would know what she meant.

"He wants to combined our gangs, I told him no, we fought, I won, he followed me home without my noticing. He's been staying at my hideout the past few days, him and Marik, and I'm having trouble trying to find a way to get rid of them that won't result in death."

"Ok, that's weird. So Ishaq?"

"He's helping set up for Tarik's party tonight. I wanted to come with just Tarik, but Fluffy was forced on me by Sharifa." She gasped.

"Y-you call him F-f-fluffy?" She was scared for some reason.

"Yes and Spiky, occasionally shadow."

"Not in his hearing though right?" She looked terrified.

"Why not?" What is up with her.

"He's **Bakura**! King of Thieves!"

"So I don't care!" The color drained from her face.

"What is going on between you two? I've seen him kill for less."

"Nothing."

"Right, the same nothing as Ishaq?"

"No, look I don't have time for this today. I'll talk to you later." I open her door before turning back to her. "Oh and I need your help with something."

"Alright, what?"

"I'll send someone with details in a few days, I need Emun to be functional for it to work."

"What? Emun?" She was worried.

"It's Emun, nothing happened, she's just talented."

I reentered the dining room and went back to the table, Bakura and Tarik were cackling like hyenas.

"What did I miss?" I asked sitting down, Bakura stopped laughing instantly.

"Nothing." He replied a bit too quickly.

"Lies."

"He was telling me stories from when you were little." Tarik said still laughing, I don't like where this is going.

"Spiky, if I can't remember it, he doesn't hear about it."

"As you wish." I ate quickly since they both had already finished. We went looking for toys and Bakura disappeared in the crowd. I bought Tarik a wooden sword and a set clay animals, we were heading back to the horses when Bakura rejoined us.

"And where did you vanish too?" I asked not looking at him.

"To get Tarik a present." He said like it was obvious.

"What is it? What is it?" Tarik cried pulling on Bakura's arm.

"That would ruin the surprise." He said kneeling down in front of him, "You'll see tonight."

About three hours later we were home. After taking care of the horses we went to the dining hall. They had arranged the long tables into a 'u' shape. A group of men were in a corner playing music while a group of girls danced in the middle of the tables. I noticed that Emun was up sitting next to Marik and Khalid. When everyone noticed us in the doorway there was a cheer of "Happy Birthday Tarik." I went to the middle of the middle table with Tarik and Bakura, next to Tarik was Sharifa and Marik was on his leader's other side. As everyone sat I remained standing.

"I just want to say a few words before the festivities commence. Thank you to all involved in putting this together for Tarik, you are all so great, I couldn't ask for a better group. As for Tarik, I hope you know how much mommy loves you. Sharifa, thank you for always knowing what I need to hear, I'm so glad it was you who found Emun and me that day ten years ago. Emun, I know that it doesn't always seem like it but, I really do love you and I can't imagine my life without you. As you all will have no doubt noticed over the past few days, we are honored to have Thief King Bakura and his right hand man, Marik, with us for the time being, and I want to thank you all for welcoming them so warmly. I think that's all so, enjoy!" I sat down as everyone started eating and the music continued.

"So, you are honored to have us?"

"You know a leader can't always tell the truth. I feel anything but honored, you in fact annoy the hell out of me and I don't like Marik."

"Stop lying to yourself," He says putting an arm around me, "you know you love having me here." I shrugged him off.

"Don't touch me." I say coldly before sliding a bit further away from him. About an hour into the festivities Emun got to sing for us, she really does have a wonderful voice, half way through her song I added an upper harmony, she glared at me a bit. When she sat back down Khalid and Marik fought for her attention.

"You have a magnificent voice." Bakura whispered in my ear, he had moved closer to me again. Luckily for him Sharifa pulled me aside and told me to go change since I was dancing soon. I went to my room and put on a pale blue top that showed off my stomach and a skirt with four slits in it up to my thigh in the same shade of blue with silver lining, and a pair of darker blue short shorts under it. When I returned to the dining hall there was a collective intake of breath. The girl before me finished up and I took her place between the tables. The music started and I got lost in it. About ten minutes later I stopped dancing as there was applause and cheering.

"Time for presents." I grabbed Tarik and pulled him to where everyone would see him. Each member of our group had something for him. Sharifa had made him a new pillow, Emun a blanket, Khalid a cloak, Ishaq had gotten him a new game and promised to play it with him later. "And from me, Ishaq bring it in."

There were several cheers as a charcoal gray miniature pony was brought in. "Mommy! A pony!" He hugged me tightly. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome sweetheart. Mommy thought you were old enough to learn to ride on your own."

"I'll start teaching you tomorrow, how does that sound?" Ishaq asked coming over, and giving us both a hug.

"Emun! I'm going to learn how to ride!"

"That's nice Tarik." She didn't even look at him as she answered.

"Well, it's bedtime." I say grabbing his hand.

"Kiya, I think you forgot something." Bakura was leaning against the wall close by. He swaggered over pulling a dagger out of his cloak and holding it out to Tarik.

"No!" I say quickly grabbing it from him. "Mommy will hold on to that for you." I glared at Bakura. "Now say good night to everyone, Tarik." He does and I take him up to his room. 


	6. Chapter 6

"What the hell were you thinking? Giving him a dagger! Of all the stupid things to do, he's only six!" I had left Tarik to find Bakura waiting outside my room for me.

"Never too early to learn how to fight, and he will need to learn." He replied with a shrug.

"You bastard! It is my decision if and when he learns and you have" I didn't get to finish my sentence because he crushed his lips onto mine. By the time I realized what was going on he had me up against the wall, one hand on my waist, the other in my hair. I pushed him off. "Do you seriously not understand what 'no' means?" I say slapping him.

"Hn, do you understand that the more you fight me, the more I want you?" He asks reaching for me again, I dodged just in time and tripped him.

"Right and once you've had me, then what? I know what men like you do, and I will not be your whore!" I stormed off back to the dining hall, sitting down next to Ishaq.

"You were great tonight." he said as I sat down, Bakura slipped back in a few minutes after me. I leaned on Ishaq's shoulder.

"I have to find a new thinking spot, Emun told Bakura where it is. Oh, damn, I have to go get my dagger, I left it there last night."

"Any ideas yet?" he asked putting an arm around me.

"Well I have two in mind."

"Ok, which spots?" He asked knowing the area as well as I do.

"I'll let you know when I decide. Want to come with me to get my dagger?"

"Um sure." He stood up grabbing my hand and pulling me to my feet, we left the dining hall with a pair of eyes glaring at us. I quickly found my dagger, putting it in the sheath on my leg.

"So want to see where I decided?" Since I had picked during the trip up to the waterfall.

"Only if you want to show me."

"Of course, I wouldn't have offered otherwise, just don't tell anyone about this one." I led him to the main entrance by the waterfall. There is a small fissure in the cave wall there that most people can fit through, but no one ever really bothered to see what was inside it, after about a fourth of a mile of tunnel we reached a cave that had a small pond in it. "I know it isn't as pretty as the waterfall spot, but it will still be good for thinking."

"Yeah, and you have to bring light with you."

"Oh yes, I forgot that part." I said with a laugh.

"Well, Bakura can't get in here he's too tall."

"Yes, I know that's why I chose it."

"So, how is the plan to get rid of him going?"

"Once Emun is recovered, we shall take them into town, where I have Omorose drug them and we ditch them!"

"And when they realize what you did, they will come back here." He doesn't like the plan so far.

"Regrettably we will have to evacuate to the backup hideout and abandon this one. I don't want to practically hand Bakura the best hideout in Egypt, but I can think of no other way to get rid of him."

"Well, you could always appeal to his pride, challenging him to a fight, with him leaving and not coming back as the terms." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Shows you how much he annoys me, I never even considered it, great idea! Tomorrow night I will beat him again and I won't have to worry about him being a shadow anymore." I was extremely shocked that my mind was so not working that his plan was better than mine. "Thanks, that is much better than what I thought of, and it is easier to accomplish too." I lean up and give him a light kiss. He grabs my hand and we start going back to the party.

"So, what do you think he'll ask for if he wins?"

"I don't know, and it doesn't matter, I won't lose." I say smugly. As we were walking down the hall I spotted Marik leaning against my door.

"Kiya, can I talk to you?" He seemed worried about something.

"Sure," I gave Ishaq a hug saying, "I'll see you tomorrow, night."

"Night, honey." He turned to leave and I turned back the the blond. 

"Um is there somewhere we can talk privately?" _What could he want to talk about that can't be over heard, or is this Bakura's way of finding out if I have a new hiding spot? _

"I, uh, I guess we can talk in my room." I say holding the door open for him. I sit down on my bed and he shifts awkwardly on his feet. I try to stifle a giggle. "You can sit down you know." He looks at me for a second, pulls something out of his cloak and hands it to me, sitting down by me. I was staring at what he handed me. "Where did you get this?" It was Emun's dagger, I had picked it out for her on a raid, it had gems that matched her eyes on the hilt and sheath.

"I, um, I.." He was blushing slightly and ran a hand through his hair, he turned his lavender eyes to me, _Wow those are pretty! _"I took it from her earlier, she apparently keeps it under her pillow."

"I know, I've told her that even in its sheath that is a stupid place for it, but why would you know where she keeps it?" He really needed to get to the point, I'm really tired.

"I went into her room to talk to her and caught her cutting herself." He says in a rush, like he hoped I wouldn't hear all of it.

"She was what?" I asked in a deadly whisper. I can't believe this she lied to me! She said she stopped! I felt a wave a tears threatening to escape, I bit my bottom lip, trying to hold them back in.

"I'm sorry." He stood up and started for the door. I grabbed his arm and pulled him into a hug.

"Don't be," I say letting him go, "and thank you, for telling me and stopping her. I'm going to have to tell Sharifa, Emun actually listens to her." He just nodded and opened the door, we were both shocked to see his best friend, totally dumbfounded, with a hand raised about to knock.

"M-marik?" D_id he really just stutter? _"What are you doing in Kiya's room?" Marik shifted uncomfortably under Bakura's now angry gaze.

"I don't think that is any of your concern, Spiky." I say standing next to Marik. He stands there for a second before smirking a little.

"Well, it might be your sister's." he says slyly looking at Marik, who was blushing.

"And why would that be?" I was too tired to deal with his stupidity, _why doesn't he just leave me alone? _Marik was glaring at his leader. "Marik, I really appreciate what you told me, but I recall telling you to stay away from my sister." I clenched my fists, his glare shifted to me.

"Right, and I told you I wouldn't."

"My question was never answered." Bakura seemed a bit annoyed as he pushed his way into the room and sat on my bed.

"We were talking." I told him snidely.

"About what?" He asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Why do you care?" I returned the gesture.

"I can't have Marik spilling our secrets, now can I?" He glanced at the younger man, who looked a bit offended at the insinuation of betrayal.

"We were talking about Emun." He quickly defended himself. Bakura jumped up, his mood considerably brighter.

"Well then, night Marik." He shoved him out the door, then turned to face me.

"Oh you're still here?" I asked putting Emun's dagger on the table by my bed.

"So, where did you and the stable hand go earlier?" He asked crossing his arms and leaning back against the door.

"I believe I asked you a question, never mind, I don't care, just leave. I'm too tired to argue."

He smirked widely at that, walked over to my bed and flopped down on it. "And if I chose not to leave?"

"Then I will." I turned to leave but he grabbed my arm and pulled me down next to him. He pulled the blanket over us and wrapped his arms around me.

"What do you think you are doing?" I asked trying to pull away, he just held me tighter.

"You said you were tired." He whispered softly.

"Yes but that wasn't an invitation, I'm NOT sleeping in the same bed as you." He chuckled lightly.

"Sh, I won't do anything, just go to sleep." He started to hum a vaguely familiar song, and against my better judgment I started to drift off to sleep, that is until my door flew open. I sat up quickly trying to get Bakura to let me go.

"Kiya, Marik said you," Sharifa halted when she noticed I wasn't alone, "Oh, sorry, didn't realize you had company." She smiled and turned to leave.

"Sharifa, wait!" I called to her, she turned to face us as Bakura sat up, leaning against the headboard pulling me into his chest. "I've been trying to get him to leave but he just ignores me! We weren't doing anything."

"Sure, I believe you." _What the crap who knew she could smirk!_

"Anyway, this is what I wanted to talk to you about." I say tossing her Emun's dagger.

She seemed perplexed. "This is your sister's."

"Yes, Marik gave it to me a little bit ago with a very interesting story as to how it came into his possession." I was wiggling around trying to break Bakura hold on me.

"How did he get it?" She looked a bit worried, as if she knew what was coming.

"Bakura, could you leave, I want to talk to Sharifa, alone." He didn't reply, just pulled me closer, growling slightly.

"That isn't necessary." Sharifa said with a smile, she was enjoying my discomfort, I glared at her then my captor.

"Fine, he caught her trying to cut herself." I mumbled, still trying to get free, but he was stronger than me.

"B-but she told us she'd stop." Her eyes wide.

"She lied, we have to talk to her."

"Ok, tomorrow?"

"Yes, this has to stop."

"Alright, goodnight you two." She was laughing again as she closed the door.

"That's what you and Marik were talking about earlier? Why does it matter if I knew?" He whispered in my ear, nibbling on it as I answered.

"My family problems are not something I like other people knowing."

"I understand, my sister can be quite the problem at times." He replied kissing along my jaw line.

"Will you stop that!" I was actually enjoying it and that really bothered me.

"Fine, we should go to sleep anyway."

"I already told you, you aren't sleeping in here." He just ignored me, shifting us back so that we were lying down again. I was squirming around, pretending not to hear his complaints, when there was a knock on the door. "Come in." I call, ignoring his protests and groans.

"Bakura, I need to talk to you." Marik says quietly from the door.

"So talk." He commanded not moving and resumed his assault on my neck.

"Not in front of Kiya." Marik insisted. _Wonder what is this important, that Marik would bother Bakura and risk his anger._

Bakura sighed loudly, pulling me closer before getting up. "Fine." He leaned down and gave me a kiss. "I'll be back, love." I glared up at him, not sure if that was a threat or a promise.

"No you won't." I whisper as he shut the door, I rush over and lock the door. I leaned against it trying to hear what Marik didn't want me to.

"So what did you want?"

"Oh nothing." I could hear the smirk on his face.

"Marik! What the hell! You interrupted me, drug me out of bed and for nothing!" _Fluffy is not pleased, glad I'm not out there._

"No, I was helping Kiya. I ran into Sharifa and she was laughing fit to burst about how mad Kiya was about having you in her room. You didn't see the look of relief on her face as you were leaving." _What why would he be helping me?_

"She'll warm up to me." He sounded very confident in that.

I heard a door open and Emun's snorting laugh. "Right. I bet she locked the door as soon as you were gone." I heard the doorknob rattle, the door shaking.

"Damn it, not that it's really a problem, I've picked it before."

"I know, she's bound to have changed it and added more."

"Shit! It took me five minute to pick the old one!" He stated, fuming. _Wish I could see the look on his face, must ask Emun about it._

"Definitely looks like she's warming up to you." Emun was now cackling with mirth. "You really should just give up, she seems set on Ishaq."

"I never back down from a challenge." He says before storming into his room, slamming his door. I burst out laughing.

"Kiya, we **can **hear you."

I open the door and glomp Marik. "Thank you!"

"No problem." He says smiling at me.

"Well, now that he's gone I might actually be able to sleep, night." I went back into my room locking the door behind me. I could still hear whispering in the hall, it stopped and a few minutes later there was a knock on the door.

"Fluffy, you asshole, go away!"

"I'm not Bakura." A very offended voiced called through the door.

"Sorry Ishaq, just a second." I ran to the door and opened it and pulled him in hugging him tightly.

"Emun told me what happened, anything I can do?"

"Do you mind staying? It might keep him from coming back."

"If you want."

"Yes, it will help me sleep and I'm really tired." He pulled me over to my bed, laying down I cuddled into his side, sleep soon claimed me.

I woke to find Ishaq was gone, I went to check Tarik's room and it was empty as well. _Ok then_. On the way to the dining hall I noticed it was past noon. "Well, look who's finally awake." Emun called as I entered the room. I just stuck my tongue out at her."Very mature big sis."

"I know aren't I just. Where's my baby?"

"Um, well, I think he's with Bakura, I mean he was the last person I saw him with."

"What? Who let Spiky near him?"

"That would be me." Sharifa said with a mischievous glint in her eye. "No one else was able to watch him, so Bakura asked. I think they're out in the oasis." I grabbed an apple and ran out to the hall. _That jackass isn't allowed near Tarik. _I spent the next half hour trying to find them.

When I finally did, Tarik had a dagger and Bakura was teaching him how to use it. "Fluffy! I said no!" I shriek running over and pulling it out of Tarik's hand, and threw the offending item at his feet, he jumped back just in time, regrettably.

"Kiya, calm down! You know he needs to learn to fight, you won't always be there to protect him and as the son of such a well known thief it is expected that he.." I cut him off, punching him in the gut.

"Baby, go tell auntie and Sharifa to meet me in my room." He looked like he was going to protest but quickly changed his mind and scampered off. "I already told you, this isn't the life I want for him and I expect you to keep your opinion to yourself." He stood there shocked for a second before that sly smirk crossed his face again.

"And if I choose to train him anyway?" He asked taking a step closer to me.

"And if I choose to kick your ass?"

"Right, like you can." He was still coming closer.

"Please, I beat you once, I could do it again. Stay the hell away from me and my son!"

"What a queen you would make." He says grabbing me and pulling me hard against his chest.

"Let me go NOW!"

"Never." He says leaning in and claiming my lips in a forceful kiss. I try to break away when he places a hand on the back of my head, tangling his hand in my hair, holding me in place. I realized my hands weren't restrained, I raised one to slap him, but he caught it, and broke the kiss growling removing his hand from my hair, and back handed me across the face. I gasped in shock, he'd never been violent before. I placed my free hand to my cheek. "I told you I don't tolerate insolence from women." He released my hand placing one of his under my chin forcing me to look up at him. He grabs the hand that I still had on my face, he raises it to his lips kissing my palm and each finger, before placing it on his chest, leaning down he whispers, "So are you going to behave?"

Before I could I answer he was kissing me again, more passionately than before. I figured trying to fight him off was a bad idea, so I just stood there unresponsive as his hands roamed my body. I was contemplating all the horrible ways I'd like to kill him when I felt his tongue asking for entrance. Shocked out of my favorite death for him, I kept my mouth firmly closed. He growled in annoyance running a hand down my hip to my thigh and grabbing my knee and hitching it up by his hip. I gasped in shock before mentally cursing my stupidity as I felt his tongue massaging mine. Gathering my senses, I bit down, he gasped in shock and pulled away. I kicked him in the crotch before turning and running. I went straight to my room locking the door, Sharifa and Emun on my bed staring at me as I try to catch my breath. 


	7. Chapter 7

"What took you so long?" Emun started whining.

"So sorry to keep you waiting, I was being assaulted, if you don't mind, and got away as soon as I could."

"By who?" Emun asked quickly, as Sharifa started laughing.

"Who do you bloody think! Just never mind, Emun, we wanted to talk to you about something Marik told me." She looked at the ground, fidgeting. "You lied to us, and I think as punishment your dagger will be confiscated and you will no longer be allowed a weapon."

She was stuttering out a protest when Sharifa interrupted. "Emun you will be given it back when you can prove yourself able to own a blade without using it on yourself." Letting that close the subject, she turned to me. "So, how did things go with Bakura?"

"Why do you care?" Not wanting to discuss this.

"My girls matter to me." She said in her motherly tone.

"Why do you get along with him so well?" I ask glaring at her.

"That's a long story that you don't need to hear yet." She said defensively.

"You know how much I hate answers like that! Just tell the freaking story!" She glanced at Emun, who likewise seemed curious, heaving a sigh she started.

"I've known you girls and Bakura your whole lives and me finding and training you two had always been the plan."

"Explain." Was all I was able to say.

"Only if you promise not to interrupt and will consider following your parents' wishes." Emun and I exchanged glances before nodding. "Well, I'm not quite sure where to start. The village you had lived in was called Kul Elna, it was known as a haven for thieves, and your parents were no exception. Your mother stopped when you were born, Kiya, and your father was considered one of the greatest, being the then Thief King's right hand man. I worked for them as a spy at the palace of the Pharaoh, one day I overheard a conversation between two of his high priests, one of which was the Pharaoh's brother, Akhenaden. He planned to create the seven Millennium Items to help his bother in the war against Nubia, to restore peace, but the spell need to create them was a very dark magic and required soul sacrifices, and he didn't want his brother to find out or he would never agree to their creation. He chose Kul Elna as the place to gather his sacrifices because of its reputation. I left the palace once I heard his target but he and his army made it there before I could warn anyone, I saw the devastation from a hill close by." She looked at us before continuing. "The next day, I saw Bakura and his sister in a marketplace nearby and he told me where you two were. Your parents had arranged for me to take care of you and train you if anything happened to them, Bakura's parents had similar plans for him and his sister." She focused her gaze on me. "Kiya, when you were born your parents started discussing with the King and Queen of Thieves a betrothal between you and the Prince. They never fully arranged it, wanting both of you to consent to it."

"And what does this have to do with Bakura?" Emun asked as I started thinking this over.

"He's the King of Thieves, he inherited the title from his dad." _Oh, no way in hell!_

"And you're telling me that he recognized you when he followed Kiya here?"

"Um, well, uh no, see I've been meeting with him on my monthly trips to the village for the past few years."

"I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you correctly, it sounded for a minute there like you have been working for him." I was shocked that she has kept this all from us for so long.

"Well, I did owe my allegiance to his father, so naturally it shifted to him."

"And did he know what our parents had been planning?" I asked doubting I would get the answer I want.

She scoffed. "Why do you think he resents Ishaq so much? He considers you his."

"Just because of something our parents never actually agreed on?" I was practically screaming.

"He seemed sure that you had agreed to it." _Was this what he had meant, the thing that I couldn't remember?_

"I can't believe you! I **WON'T** believe you! My father was a scribe, I never met Bakura until the night the village was attacked, and our parents didn't know each other or you!" I was on the verge of sobbing. "My dad wasn't a thief! He made an honest living and he would be ashamed of how I live." I was shaking with rage.

"Why don't you ask Bakura? He remembers things from before that night." Sharifa tried to persuade me.

"Right because I'm going to take advice from someone who works for him and lied to me." I couldn't contain myself any longer and burst into tears.

"Sharifa, why didn't you tell us all of this sooner?" Emun asked, hugging me tight.

"I thought it was best that you didn't know yet. Kiya, love, your parents wanted you to marry the Prince, uniting the families and becoming Queen of Thieves. They saw your potential and knew this would be best for you." She says wrapping her arms around me as well.

"I WILL NOT!" I scream throwing both of them off me. "So this is why you were so set against me marrying Ishaq, it had nothing to do with how I feel or Tarik, it was just my parents' idiotic plan!" With that I fled from my room to the one place only Ishaq and I knew. I sat there for what must have been at least two hours before a felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Sharifa's been looking for you." The voice of my best friend informed me.

"I'm sure she has, I don't want to see her." I wasn't sure whether to believe her or not but either way I saw this as a betrayal.

"What's wrong? She was really worried about you and Emun locked herself in her room."

"She tried to tell me that my parents were thieves and that they were friends with Bakura's parents. She says she's known me my whole life and that my parents were thinking about having me marry Bakura, that she had promised them she would take care of Emun and me, and train us if anything happened to them. What gets me the most is that I trusted her and yet she has been meeting him in the village for years, she's been working for HIM!" I was crying again. "I don't want to believe her, but it makes sense. I asked him once why he won't leave me alone and he said it was because of something I once told him. Ishaq I'm so confused!" I stood up and he pulled me to him in a possessive hug.

"Kiya, I can't tell you what to believe, but I know that Sharifa cares about you and I can't see what she would have to gain by lying to you now."

"I'm sorry, I just need some time to myself to think. Don't tell anyone where I am and keep an eye on Tarik for me." I say sitting back down and wrapping my arms around my knees. He nodded leave me in silence, not long after I must have dozed off.

~Dream~  
_A small red headed girl was walking through a village around dusk, she approached a house that had a younger white haired girl sitting on the front step. "Kiya!" the smaller of the two cried running over and hugging her._

_"Hi Rea, I was looking for your brother, he promised to go for a walk with me." _

_"He went to pick something up for mommy, he should be back soon." The older girl sat down next to her white haired friend and waited._  
End dream.

I woke up feeling very stiff, _well that's what I get for falling asleep on a cave floor. _Realizing it was probably dinner time I sprinted to the dining hall. Sharifa was in a corner with Bakura and Marik, they all looked up as I entered, Sharifa gave me a hopeful smile as Bakura leered. I sat at a table on the other side of the room, Tarik and Ishaq came and sat with me. It was a silent meal until my lovely sister entered the room.

With a grim expression she approached Marik, he stood up to greet her and she decked him in the face. "Emun, that was uncalled for." I yell over at her.

"I don't give a damn, he ratted me out to you!" She was holding her hand funny, I went over to her, Marik was bleeding profusely from his nose.

"Emun, you could have broken your hand, is breaking his nose really worth that!"

"As long as he is in a hell of a lot of pain I don't care." Marik glared at her.

"It was for your own good that I told your sister." He sputtered he had the end of his cloak on his face trying to stop the flow.

"Emun, let me see your hand." I say pulling it to me. "Great you sprained your wrist, proud of yourself?"

"Damn straight I am, look at all that blood." She said smugly.

"If you can't deliver a decent punch without injuring yourself, then the damage inflicted on your opponent doesn't matter. I can show you how to punch without hurting yourself." I offer looking at Bakura.

"Nope, I'm good, he's hurt and that's all that matters."

"Go wrap your wrist you moron, Marik let me see."

"What, why are you helping him?" she had started to leave but looked back.

"Because I think you broke his nose, now go!" He looked over at her before lowering his cloak. She had in fact broken his nose.

"Stay still, this is going to hurt." I placed my pointer finger from each hand on each side of his nose and snapped it back into place.

"Sweet Ra! That hurts!" He says grabbing his nose.

"I warned you it would, just be glad I didn't leave it, then your pretty face would have a crooked nose." Bakura was laughing at his friend's problem.

"What the hell, Kiya! Why didn't you leave it?" Emun says coming back in.

"That wouldn't be very nice, besides I agree with his decision to tell on you."

"Curse you both!" she groaned. I kicked Bakura's shin and grabbing Emun's hand, turn and rejoin Tarik and Ishaq.

"Nice Emun, way to keep your anger in check." Ishaq says as we sit down.

"Shut the hell up asshole. Kiya, I think I wrapped this wrong." She really had, I rewrapped it for her.

"That better?"

"Yes." There was then a call from across the hall.

"Kiya, babe!"

"Wow Fluffy, babe, really?" I retort.

"That's pathetic Bakura, almost as sad as Marik." Emun laughed. He glared at us as Sharifa leaned over and whispered something that made his smirk return, eyeing me up again.

"Ignoring the poor word choice, what do you want?" Both of us still sitting in our seats across the hall from each other.

"Just wondering why you are still wearing that, not that I'm complaining, it's very flattering." _Huh, what am I wearing? _I glance down and see I'm still in the blue dance outfit I had put on for Tarik's party last night. _Shit, didn't realize I still had this on._

"Wow, I knew you were perverted Bakura but, WOW!" Emun yelled at him. "And Sharifa that is just low."

"Spiky, I have a new title for you 'Perv King', it flatters you. Sharifa, that is way uncalled for, helping him out." I ignored the looks of hurt that crossed their faces.

"Kiya, guess what, when you poke a sprained wrist it hurts." Emun randomly blurted out.

"No really? Never would have guessed." I was beyond shocked at her stupidity.

"Wow you two are really in a bad mood tonight." Ishaq finally spoke up.

"Shut up asshole!" Emun snapped at him.

"Sorry, I just have had a bad day, what with Bakura not getting what no means and then the thing with Sharifa. Plus I had this really strange dream."

"What dream?" He asked interested.

"No idea but there was this girl named Rea who seemed to know me." I then yell to the hall in general, "Hey does anyone know a Rea?"

"Yes, she's Bakura's sister." Marik said quickly, Bakura seemed to be mulling over the fact that I asked about her.

"What? His sister I guess that makes sense, she had white hair too." I mumble to myself.

"Why do you ask?" Bakura regained his thoughts and yelled. "Getting your memory back are you?"

"No not really, just something I remembered over hearing a few weeks ago."

"What lies you tell, sister."

"You prefer that he know I had a dream about his sister? Besides we all know you are the liar here."

"Rosie!" Bakura called out.

"Who the hell is Rosie?" Emun shouts back.

"I don't know a Rosie, there's an Emun, Sharifa, I think I see a Dalila over there, and me. None of us is Rosie." He seemed a bit peeved at that.

"Rosie was your parent's nickname for you." Sharifa said looking at Bakura funny.

"Why? How does that make any sense?" I didn't get it.

"Kiya, your hair is red." Emun whispered.

"Oh, I guess that might be it. But what the hell, Bakura?"

"Just thought you might remember it since you remember Rea." He shrugged.

"Any particular reason for yelling it?"

"Well, no but now that I have your attention, has anyone ever told you how good you taste." He was smirking wildly at Ishaq.

"WHAT?" I shrieked.

"Yeah, kinda like lemonade." He was clearly enjoying this now, Ishaq was red and fuming.

"That is it! I have had enough of you! I challenge you to a fight, no weapons, and when I win you have to take Marik and leave me the hell alone!" I was now standing up as the whole hall watched this exchange.

"Fine, but when I win you have to go on a date with me." He said rising to his feet too.

"You sound a little too confident for a guy whose had his ass handed to him by me before."

"Whatever. Are you going to fight in that?" He asked looking my clothes over again.

"I see no reason why not, better range of motion in these." I say lightly.

"Only because there isn't much of it." Emun chortled next to me, I glared down at her.

"Top of the waterfall in five minutes. Anyone who wants to see the great Thief King lose feel free to come watch."

"Man you should have seen it last time." Zaberi called out to the crowd, "She was awesome."

"Tarik, sweetie, want to see mommy beat up Bakura?" I asked him.

"Not really, I like Bakura." He says brightly.

"Well, mommy doesn't and he will be leaving soon, I want you to stay away from him." I say as people start to go to the designated spot for the fight.

At the top of the waterfall a circle had formed around the two of us, Bakura was removing his sword, daggers and cloak. "This is going to be fun. Emun, pay close attention, you really need to know how to defend yourself." I say getting into a fighting position.

"Right, well you can attack any day now sweetheart." He was ready now, yet he seemed to be too relaxed.

"You are extremely revolting."

"Kiya, are you sure you want to go through with this? I mean, Bakura's the best." Marik seemed concerned.

"If you back out now, then I win automatically." Spiky says smirking again.

"You won't beat me." I charged him, making to punch him in the face, but instead kick his legs out from under him.

"Mommy! Don't hurt him!"

"Don't worry, bud, she won't be able to injure me." Bakura told him jumping back up and grabbing my arm, pulling me to him, he pinned my arms to my sides. I struggled against his hold, I managed to slip a foot behind one of his legs successfully tripping him. Having distracted him I was able to free my arms and sat on his stomach pinning his hands to the ground, I smirked down at him.

"I win!" I say confidently, he started laughing. Next thing I knew he was straddling my hips, one hand wrapped around both my wrists.

"Not quite." Now he was smirking, the hint of intended evil in his eyes. Before I could ask what he was planning or come up with a way to get free, he started to tickle me.

"H-hey, th-th-thats not f-f-f-fair!" I gasped between laughs.

"Do you surrender?" He asked ceasing his attack.

"Never!" He resumed tickling me. I was laughing so hard I was almost crying, thrashing around under him trying to get away from the uncalled for assault.

"Bakura that's cheating." I heard Emun say.

"We never said tickling wasn't allowed, just no weapons." he didn't even bother looking at her.

"So if you were fighting Marik would you tickle him?"

"No." he said stopping to let me breathe, or so I thought until his lips met mine. He pulled away smiling. "I wouldn't do that to Marik either, but all is fair in love and war. Do you yield?" Tears running down my face, barely able to breathe from the laughing, I just shake my head. He heaved a sigh. "You are very stubborn aren't you?" He resumed his attack for a few minutes before I was to the point where I was laughing so hard that I couldn't breathe.

"P-p-plea-s-s-e st-st-st-sto-p-p, I g-g-gi-v-v-ve u-u-u-up!"

"Knew you would see things my way." He said releasing my hands and finally stopping.

"Just get off." I say glaring at him.

"Babe, don't ever challenge someone to a fight without weapons when you are clearly at an advantage with a sword." He says standing up and offering me his hand, which I grudgingly take. "You are an excellent swordsman, you would probably have won." He says sincerely, pulling me to my feet.

"Well, Kiya looks like you will be enjoying a day in the village with Bakura." Sharifa says smiling at the two of us.

"Right, looking forward to it."

"Oh, you sound so optimistic about it." Marik says coming over.

"Oh, it's what I've been waiting for my whole life." I reply completely monotone.

"Ouch, your sarcasm is hurting my feelings." Bakura says pouting. "Well, regardless you will be spending tomorrow with me."

"That is what we agreed to" I said grudgingly. " but I think Marik and Emun should come with us." Emun looks at me like I'm crazy.

"As you wish, love." Bakura says putting an arm over my shoulders as Tarik approached.

"What! Why do I have to come with?" Emun protested.

"To share my torture of course, I love you enough to want to share it with you." I say hugging her.

"You are an evil bitch! I will not be coming with, besides Marik doesn't want to go."

"I have nothing else to do." He says casually.

"Come on Tarik, time for bed." I say pulling him away from Bakura, who had been asking what he thought of the fight.

"I WON'T GO!" Emun was screaming.

"You WILL go," I say glaring at her. "Ishaq will you take Emun to my new spot and wait with her there for me?"

"Sure." He seemed upset, glaring at Bakura he grabbed her arm and started to walk away, but Emun was struggling and eventually sat down, refusing to get up. He looked over at me to get permission, I nod, and he picks Emun up slinging her over his shoulder.

"Kiya, I hate you!" Was the last thing I heard before she disappeared into the hideout.

"What a sweet girl she is." I mumble to myself as I took Tarik and tucked him in. I sat on his bed until he was asleep then went to join my sister.

"Why did you agree to his terms?" Ishaq asked when I got there.

"Fighting him was your idea, what did you think he would ask for? I'm just glad a date is all he wanted."

"Why do I have to come?" Emun whined.

"I have a plan and will need your help for it to work."

"So reverting to your original plan?" Ishaq seemed to find that a bit funny.

"Hey, it will work, they won't see it coming. Will you go fetch Kunihura for me? Bring him here." With that he left.

"I'll tell Bakura about your new spot." She stated casually, I burst out laughing.

"Empty threat, after tomorrow I won't have to see him ever again, besides did you see the entrance? He doesn't fit in here." I smiled triumphantly. "So the plan is to take them to Omorose's, have her drug them and ditch them, moving everyone to the backup hideout."

"What! Does she know what she's agreed to? And why do we have to move?"

"Well, she just knows I have a plan, I will be sending Kunihura with the details tonight. As for moving, they know where this place is, they would just come back, and I bet they won't like what we will do to them."

"I won't do it."

"But I need you to come."

"Why?"

"Reason for Marik to come with of course." Pointing out the obvious.

"Why couldn't you just invite Marik?" She whined.

"How awkward would that be, having him tag along on a date! This way it's like we are doubling with you two."

"I won't do it."

"Please?" I asked pleading with my eyes.

"NO."

"I'll give you your dagger back, but there will be conditions to it."

"What are they?"

"One, you come with, two, you don't use it on yourself."

"That's it?"

"Yep." I say knowing I won.

"UGH FINE!"

"Good, now I suggest you go to bed, tomorrow will come early, no doubt." With that she left as the two men showed up. I explained the plan to Kunihura and sent him with instructions for Omorose, he left immediately. "Ishaq, I want you to be in charge of getting everyone out of here, Sharifa may come but I want to talk to her first, Khalid will be responsible for Tarik, just pack the necessities, the treasure room, the armory, anything people want to keep."

"I don't like this, but I'll go along with it."

"What else can I do, he won't leave!"

"Calm down honey, it'll be ok." He says pulling me close. "You know, he might leave you alone, if you were already taken by someone else." He whispered casually in my ear.

"Right, or kill the guy." I mutter just loud enough for him to hear.

He chuckled lightly. "I'm not afraid of him."

"Didn't say you were, but he is almost as good with a sword as I am, not to mention, he is also a great deal stronger than you. Ishaq, I wouldn't want him to hurt you." I say as a tear rolls down my cheek, he wiped it away.

"Don't worry about me, please, Kiya I love you." he says before pulling me into a passionate kiss.

"I should get going." I say as he pulls away. "Good night." I turned leaving him. I made it to my room without anything odd happening, _thank the gods! _Locking my door, I took a bath before crawling into bed.


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up the next morning and quickly pack what Tarik and I would be taking to the new hideout and placed it on my bed. Heading out of my room, I could hear Emun snoring, _she better get up soon_. I made my way down the hall to Hanif's room, I knocked, heard his grumbled complaints about being woken up, and he answered the door.

"Oh, Kiya, what can I do for you?" I glanced around to make sure we couldn't be overheard.

"We are leaving, pack what you need then meet me outside Sharifa's room." He seemed a bit surprised by the request but moved to do as he was told. On my way to talk to Sharifa I saw Khalid, told him he was responsible for Tarik while I am gone and to pack his and Kunihura's stuff, since his friend hadn't returned yet.

I cautiously approached the older woman's door, knocking quietly. "Come in. Oh, Kiya, I've wanted to talk to you." She started but I interrupted.

"We are moving hideouts, I have a plan to get rid of Bakura, you will be moving with us and are forbidden to have contact with him." She looked shocked and hurt.

"Kiya, I have only ever done what I thought was best for you."

"That's what you say but I can't believe you. You aren't allowed to leave your room until Bakura, Marik, Emun and I leave, I will be posting a guard outside your door to make sure you follow orders. I suggest you start packing anything you want to keep." With that I turned and left her room. Hanif was there waiting for me, I told him no one was allowed in or out of Sharifa's room, he seemed concerned but didn't say anything.

I went back to my room, went into the bathroom and pulled out my makeup and dye. The dye was a black powder that washed out in water but it's very realistic looking, after putting it in my hair I used the make up to cover my tattoo. I went to the kitchen and grabbed all the food I could carry before taking a seat in the dining hall, I was an emotional eater. I had no idea how long I had been eating when someone came up behind me, picked me up and slung me over their shoulder. "BAKURA! PUT ME DOWN! I WASN'T DONE YET!" I screamed, Bakura chuckled lightly.

"Tarik save mommy!" I pleaded with my son, who had apparently been sitting next to me.

"No, you're going to have fun with Bakura." He smiled brightly. _Curse you Fluffy for getting to my son! _I struggled in his grasp as we went down the hall, Emun tailing behind us in a bit of a daze.

"Spiky I can walk." He ignored me and kept walking. I started pounding my fists on his back and kicking my legs, until he slapped my butt. "Hey that was unwanted contact! I will get you back for this!"

"Kiya just shut up and stop struggling, or I may punish you." I could hear the smirk on his face as he ran a hand up my leg.

"Right because I'm sooo scared of you! Keep your hands to yourself!"

We finally made it to our destination, I looked over my shoulder, Marik was standing by two horses. "Why are there only two horses?" I asked panicking. "BAKURA? Where's Thorn?"

"Well, we couldn't have you ditching us now could we."

"I hate you." I snarled.

"I love you too, sweet cheeks." Bakura replied.

"I think I preferred babe."

"Wow, epic fail." Emun finally chose to speak.

"You can put me down now." He dropped me on my ass and got on his horse, he then pulled me up on to the horse in front of him.

"Whoa, I AM NOT sharing a horse with MARIK!" Emun screamed.

"Too bad." Marik smirked, he copied Bakura putting her in front of him.

"I hate you all." She shrieked.

"Well, if I have to ride with Bakura, then you have to ride with Marik." Bakura wrapped an arm around my waist and grabbed the reins. I struggled against him and sat as far away as I could. "I told you not to touch me." We headed off toward the village. He kept trying to hold me to him, not wanting to fall off in the struggle, I gave up. "Why couldn't I have taken Thorn? This horse is too slow." I whined.

"You actually think I would allow you to ride on your own, I know you well enough to know you would have managed to ditch me." He said resting his chin on my shoulder, brushing my hair over my other one.

"I still can ditch you." I pout.

"Like to see you try." He chuckled, licking my ear.

"You are revolting."

"Why did you dye your hair?" He whispered kissing my neck. "I like it red."

"If I am being forced to spend the day with you I prefer people don't know it's me." I snapped.

"I notice you covered your tattoo as well." He says switching the reins to the hand that was around my waist, and using the now free hand to trace where my tattoo would be.

"I told you to keep your hands to yourself." I say elbowing him in the stomach. "Emun, I heard that the Prince and one of his priests will be in the village today." I called over to Emun who seemed to be about to doze off.

"What?" She asked groggily

"Yes, I've also heard that the Prince is very good looking." I sighed, Bakura growling in my ear.

"So you want to meet the Prince, after what his family did to you?"

"Well yes, I mean it's not like he's responsible for it. From what Sharifa told me his dad didn't even know what Akhenaden had planned. I blame that ass of a priest for what happened, not his family."

"They all should pay for what happened that day, the Millennium Items should be ours since it was us who had to make sacrifices for them to be made." He was getting really angry.

"The Millennium Items have done nothing but help Egypt, the only thing I want is that bastard's head. So Marik, since I have decided to ignore Fluffy, how are you today?"

"Well, either your sister is tired or she just hates me, because she hasn't said a thing." Marik said.

"I think it's a mix of the two. She holds grudges worse than I do."

"Oh." he said simply. Bakura tightened his hold on my waist and was running his face along my neck and shoulder, I flicked his nose to get him to stop.

"So, how did you become a thief?" I asked knowing most people hate that question.

"Well," Marik began, "my father was extremely controlling so I ran away when I was twelve, I met up with Bakura who trained me and here we are."

"I'm sorry about your father. I recall hearing you have a sister, is she older or younger?" I ask pretending not to notice Bakura trying to get my attention.

"Isis is a few years older than me, I really miss her sometimes." He sighed slightly depressed. I never really considered what life would be like if I couldn't see Emun, but I had a feeling he and his sister were a bit closer than we were.

"What's she like?"

"She's very kind, she likes to help people out whenever she can."

"Why can't you see her more?"

"She works for the Pharaoh as part of his Sacred Court, she is the possessor of the Millennium Necklace."

"I can see how that would be a problem, I'm sorry." I wanted to continue my conversation with Marik, but Bakura was getting desperate to get me to pay attention to him. He had been kissing my shoulder and neck, nibbling on my ear and finally, what I couldn't ignore. "Bakura your hand has no business being there." I yelled at him as he had ran his hand a bit higher on my torso than it should be. Marik saw this and started laughing as I grabbed the offending hand and bit it.

"Ouch, what was that for?" Bakura whined.

"I never said your hand could be on my chest you sick pervert, just because I was forced into this, for lack of a better word 'date', doesn't mean that I am allowing you to take liberties." With that we reached the entrance to the village.

"Emun, you seemed tired, what did you do last night?" I joked with her, knowing she had sleeping problems most nights. Bakura jumped down then pulled me into his arms, as Marik helped Emun down.

"Well Kiya, about half way through the night I went and got Khalid."

"Oh, what did you do? Wait, don't tell me." I laughed knowing nothing had happened.

"Nothing, I did nothing with him, until this morning." She said with a slight smirk before exclaiming, "Kiya, your hair!"

"Yeah, I figured if I had to be in public with him, I might as well not look like myself." I heard Bakura clear his throat.

"Yes?" I snapped at him.

"There was a purpose for coming here." Bakura said, Emun giggled.

"There was?" She asked sarcastically, before Marik grabbed her hand and started to pull her through the market, Bakura wrapping an arm around my waist and following after them.

Marik was pulling Emun in front of us as Bakura wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me as close as he could. We walked around for a bit before he grabbed and onion from a stall we were passing and started eating it. "EWWWW! BAKURA THAT'S NASTY!" I cry. Emun and Marik stop and look at us, Marik upon assessing the situation started laughing.

"What is wrong with eating an onion?" Bakura asked.

"That is pretty sick." Emun told him.

"That is just gross, that is almost as gross as this." I grabbed a lemon and without peeling it took a bite. _Holy shit that is sour! _I spat it out onto Bakura's feet.

"It tastes better when you peel it." Emun stated.

"Well, I'm just too lazy." I pout, making Marik laugh harder, Emun pulled it from me and peeled it.

"Now eat this." She handed a piece of it to me, it was better without the rind but still gross. This time when I spat it out I hit his face.

"Ha I hope that got lemon juice in your eye, and Emun, how can you eat something so gross?"I asked disgusted as she finished it off. "I bet this tastes better." I snatched the onion from Bakura, apparently the expression on my face as I took a bite was humorous since Bakura and Marik were laughing their asses off. "Well, it's better than the lemon, but it's still gross."

"You just bit the same onion that Bakura had been eating." Emun stated calmly as the guys laughed harder.

"EEWWW!" I threw the onion in his face.

"Ouch, Kiya that was uncalled for!" He whined as Emun started cackling.

"I hope that got in your eye too." I say turning away from him.

"You are very odd." Bakura said grabbing my hand and continuing our stroll.

"We should go shopping!" I cheer as Emun rolls her eyes.

"Really Kiya? Now?"

"Well, if I'm forced to be in town I might as well shop, I think Tarik could use some new clothes." I dragged Bakura into the nearest shop. I walked around a bit, grabbing things I thought Tarik might like. I then went through the dresses, holding onto a few, including one for Emun to try on. Bakura then handed me a dress with a huge smirk on his face, I raised an eyebrow but ignored him. We went over to where Emun and Marik were sitting on the floor. "Emun, you should try this on, it would look great on you, and it's green." I say handing it to her.

"No."

"I said, you should try this on." My voice growing cold.

"No."

"You will try it on." I glared as she continued to defy me.

"No, no I won't, I don't want to, and you can't make me."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really, the only way I'm trying anything on is if I am knocked out."

"Fine, Marik, I'll hold her, and you strip her." The color left her face as Marik chuckled darkly.

"You have got to be joking." She glared as Bakura joined in with Marik.

"Nope I am dead serious." She stood up.

"Fine, I will try on the bloody dress." She went into the changing area, as she tried it on I located another one for her that was a darker green with black trimming. "You happy now? I tried it on." She said throwing it at me.

"Well, now you need to try on this." I hand her the other dress as she glares.

"I'm not trying anything else on, there is no way in hell you can get me to put that on." She sat down again but I grabbed her and forced her back into the changing area."I HATE YOU!"

"I love you too." I smirked. She returned handing me the dress and returning to her spot, poking the laughing Marik on the nose.

"Ouch, that wasn't very nice." I heard him say as I went to try on my stuff.

"That was the idea."

"Emun, play nice." I called as I put on one of the dresses.

"You have to show us what you try on." Bakura called in. I went out in each dress, doing a spin for them and earning a perverted comment from Bakura on each. I finally got to the dress Bakura had grabbed.

"Fluffy, you are insane if you think I am going to wear this."

I heard him growl then Marik called, "Just put it on Kiya."

It was really two dresses I guess, the under dress was red, sleeveless with a deep v-neck, it was very form fitting with a skirt that reached to about mid thigh. The overdress was a see through gauzy gold material that was just as snug with long bell sleeves, the skirt reached my ankles but had slits on both sides up to my hip.

"I hate you." I say as I step out, Marik looked up briefly before averting his gaze, blushing lightly. Bakura walked around me, taking it in from every angle, licking his lips.

"Wow, looks even better than I thought." He says eyes filled with lust, I glare at him and spin on my heel to go change when he grabs me and pulls me into a rough kiss, he had obviously learned his lesson since he kept his tongue out of it. I stood immobile waiting for him to stop, when he pulled away I punched him in the gut. I quickly changed out of that and put my normal clothes back on. Emun decided to get a necklace and I had the stuff for Tarik and a few dresses, oddly Bakura insisted on paying for all of it. We then headed over to Omorose's to get food, Emun stomped off to a table ignoring everyone.

"What's with her?" Omorose asked looking at Emun, who glared back.

"I forced her to come with us." She then noticed who I was with.

"Oh, Kiya, are you two together now?" She asked as Bakura played with my hair.

I said "No." the same time he said "Yes." I smacked his hand away and glared at him. Marik rolled his eyes and walked off to join Emun.

"One date doesn't mean we are together, if in fact this can even be called a date."

"What is going on?" She asked confused as Bakura glared down at me.

"I challenged him and lost, this is what he requested as his prize, and I convinced him to bring Marik and Emun too." She still looked a bit puzzled.

"Ok then. Well what can I get you guys?"

"The usual for me and Marik, Kiya?" Bakura turned to me.

"I guess whatever they are having for Emun and me." She left and he pulled me over to the table.

"I don't see why you insist on tormenting me." I mumbled as he sat down next to me.

"Oh come on, you know you love spending time with me." He said wrapping a strand of my hair around one of his fingers.

"Right, you just keep telling yourself that."

"I will, one day it will be true."

"Not."

"So you don't like my taste in dresses?" He asked a pretending to be offended.

"Not at all, I wouldn't wear that if it were the last thing on earth." Omorose showed up with drinks for us and left without saying anything. "Something's bothering her."

"And that matters to you because?" He was still playing with my hair.

"Because she is my friend, and she normally never shuts up." I was starting to get very irritated. "Why do you find my hair so entertaining?"

"It's just so soft and silky." He replied removing his hand from it to stroke the side of my neck. "Of course it is much better looking red, which matches your temper."

"I told you to keep your hands to yourself."

"And what if I told you I am trying very hard to listen to your request?" He grabbed my chin and made me look at him.

"Then it confirms what I've always thought, you are the world's biggest perv if your behavior thus far is you trying not to touch me." I forced his hand off my chin and stared down at the table.

"What happened to you? You used to love being around me." He grumbled.

"You know I have no idea what you are talking about." This just ticked him off more.

Omorose came back with our food, still not talking and left. "Emun, are you alright?" I asked as I finished eating. She hadn't taken a single bite and was playing with it.

"Yeah I'm fine." _Right!_

"You know you have to earn that dagger back, I won't give it to you if you just sit there and mope this whole time." She looked at me on that.

"Wait, you're actually giving it back?" Marik asked all of the sudden.

"Yes, but that is none of your concern. What has been with you lately, you are way moodier then usual and you don't talk to anyone but Khalid, please I want to help you, but I can't when you shut me out." I was quiet. "Emun, please say something. Hello, Emun are you there." I say waving my hand in front of her face. "EMUN!"

"What?"

"I know you were ignoring me."

"Oh, how so?"

"Because I said your name like eight times."

"Well, sorry that I was zoning out all the freaks so you got zoned with them."

"Well, I'm going to go talk with Omorose in the kitchen, care to accompany me?"

"Sure, why not, it's not like I'm of any use to anyone here." We stood up and went in the direction of the kitchen, glancing back I saw Marik and Bakura deep in conversation. I took the opportunity to grab Emun's hand and drag her outside. "Kiya!"

"We are going to go find the Prince." I say brightly as we head down the street. I spotted a large crowd.

"And how are we..."

"I found him." She looks at me confused.

"How?"

"All the bowing people of course." We walked over towards the crowd of people, there were a bunch of girls screaming stupid things like "I love you!" and "Marry me!" _Man how pathetic! I mean like he would really marry some girl he met in the market. _I finally got to a spot where I could see him. He was extremely good looking, a bit on the short side but well built. His hair was really strange and had three different colors in it, and he had the most gorgeous violet eyes I had ever seen. Next to him was a tall guy with piercing blue eyes, his hair covered by the ugliest hat I have ever seen in my life. "I love your butt." I called out not able to resist making fun of this group of psychotic freaks, Emun looked at me like I was crazy.

"Who dares address the Royal Prince in such a manner." The tall guy yelled.

"That would be my lovely sister." Emun called out, the fan girls parting as the tall guy and Prince approached us.

"I'm sorry, I was making fun of all the stupid girls who are calling out retarded things." I smiled innocently. "I mean, seriously 'marry me!', they don't even know the Prince." They both were staring at me blankly. "I guess it was a bad joke then. Sorry, your Highness." I say feeling my cheeks heat up. The Prince started talking to his priest, still observing the two of us. "Man he is good looking." I breathe.

"Hell yes." Emun replied obviously trying not to laugh. "Did you see the priest's hat?"

"Anubis yes! That thing is awesome!' I say sarcasm dripping from each word, likewise fighting a battle to retain my cool.

"I know right! I want one for my birthday." That set me off, I could feel the tears forming I was laughing so hard.

"And what may I ask is so funny?" The priest said glaring at me.

"Oh nothing she's just like that." I hear Emun say as I manage to finally stop.

"Has anyone ever told you how awesome your hat is?" I asks completely calm as the Prince and Emun bust up laughing, the priest turning red.

"Seth she's right that hat is so cool." The Prince said after calming down. "So, ladies, what might your names be?" He says looking me over, _Holy shit the Prince is checking me out!_

"Well, this is my sister Emun, and I'm ... uh.." I couldn't give them my real name, who knows what that would cause.

"What is wrong dearest sister of mine, forget your name?" A sickly sweet voice says next to me.

"Of course not!" I blush, "I'm Mandisa."

"Well, it is a pleasure to meet you both." He says kissing my hand. "This is Priest Seth and I am, of course, Prince Atem."

"So why are you guys in this village?" I take my hand back blushing again.

"The Prince has some business with the Princess of Syria, we are just passing through." Seth told us, kind of like he was hoping to get rid of us.

"So, Mandisa, what are you and your sister doing today?" Prince Atem said, preventing Seth from leaving.

"Oh nothing my Prince, just out shopping." I glance around, _Shouldn't they be looking for us by now?_

"Oh really then where is the stuff you've bought?" Seth asked coldly.

"Oh, we left them with some guys we ditched a few minutes ago." Emun said to him waving a dismissive hand, I giggled.

They looked at us oddly. "Sorry, we have these guys stalking us and, well, I figured since they insisted on paying for what we bought earlier we should let them keep it. Oh Emun won't that green dress just look fabulous on Namu?"

"Oh my, I can see it now! Well, what about Aaron, I mean that gold one just doesn't flatter him." I cracked up again.

"Your right, but then again nothing looks good on Aaron." I smirked.

"So the guys you ditched are Aaron and Namu?" Seth said seemingly interested now, as Atem stood just watching me.

"Yes, Aaron has been stalking me for about 2 years, with the help of my darling mother." I say bitterly.

"Oh yes how we hate that woman."

Suddenly two arms wrapped around me from behind as I heard Marik's voice next to Emun."Oh you don't like Sharifa?"

"Not at the moment!" I say, struggling against Bakura, who merely tightened his grip and glared at the Prince.

"Well, I know she loves the two of you." He says as I continued to fight against him, Atem returning the glare.

"So I am assuming you are Namu and Aaron?" He says stepping forward and pulling me out of Bakura's clutches. Standing next to him as he held my hand, I got a good look at Bakura and Marik, they had talked to Omorose since they had used my brown hair dye and some of my make up on Bakura's scar, I keep that stuff in her room. I shot them a look that told them to keep quiet

"Yes they are." I say. "It took you guys long enough to notice we were gone."

"Don't get cocky, Mandisa." She says, helping me out.

"Well, if you don't mind, we are ditching you again. And to think you said I wouldn't be able to." I said triumphantly, pulling Atem with me, he motioned for Seth and Emun to follow, Bakura glaring daggers at Atem."Tootles, Fluffy!" We left the two of them standing there utterly perplexed.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry everyone that it has been so long since I updated this. I am thinking about taking it down and re-writing it since my style has changed so much from when I started this story, but let me know what you think, if everyone likes it how it is I will continue it as it is.

#######

As we walked around I earned many glares from the girls we passed. "I seem to have upset your fans." I whisper, he chuckles lightly.

"They aren't glaring because you're with me, it's your beauty they are jealous of." He smiles giving my hand a squeeze.

"Who would have guessed the prince was actually charming." I retort playfully punching his shoulder.

"Well, he's right, there is much to be jealous of in the case of you and your sister." I turn to the smirking priest who was looking me over.

"Man today seems to be my day for compliments, normally it's just Aaron's perverted comments."

"I don't know sis, Ishaq spends a great amount of time complimenting you daily." Emun says casting me a side long glance.

"Well, I don't count that since it is a daily occurrence."

"Who Ishaq?" Atem asked.

"Her lover." Emun says a smirk appearing on her face.

"Is not! He's my best friend." I retort blushing at Emun's answer. I had a feeling I was being watched again, casually glancing around, I spotted our shadows. Looking at Emun trying not to smile. "Oh dearest sister guess what?"

"What are you smiling about Mandisa?"

"We're being followed." She looked around and saw them too.

"What are we going to do about them?" A smirk appeared on her face.

"Well, we could let them know we know they are there, or we can give them something to watch."

"Hm, maybe a bit later."

"Fine." I pouted, Atem began laughing. "What's so amusing my Prince?"

"You of course, your pout is downright adorable." He says moving a strand of stray hair out of my face. "And please, call me Atem." I smile at him.

"Temy?"

"If you wish." He says smirking.

"Well then Temy mind if we go in there for a bit?" I point at store that sells toys. "I want to get something for Tarik."

"Um, who's Tarik?"

"My son." I say smiling brightly.

"I thought you were unmarried."

"I am not married."

"Ok so where's his father?

"No idea since we don't know who the father is." Emun says shrugging, I gaped at her, and she then realized what she had implied and began laughing.

"Wow, never would have pegged you as one of those girls." Seth said trying to hide his amusement as Atem looked at me funny. Emun took this as an opportunity to embarrass me further by saying.

"Now that I think about it he has Aaron's eyes, is there something you haven't told me Mandisa?" I glared at her as she smirked evilly.

"Emun, you know that isn't possible."

"And why is that?" Her smirk grew as Seth struggled to retain his emotionless expression.

"For starters, Tarik is six, and I haven't known Aaron that long, also you were there when I found the poor kid nearly dead in the desert three years ago."

"I know, but I couldn't resist, you should have seen the look of sheer horror on the Prince's face." She began laughing, I glared at her as I heard familiar laughter, I looked and saw Bakura and Marik.

"You two really suck at this don't you?" I called to them.

"Well, you have to admit that was hilarious sweet-tart."

"Wow, another badly chosen nickname." Emun says as they walk over.

"No, it fits perfectly, it matches her personality, like lemonade." He smirked, I glared at him and Marik laughed lightly.

"Spiky, you are an idiot."

"As I told you last time you felt so inclined as to inform us of what my sister tastes like, that isn't something I want to know." Seth now joined in Marik's laughter; I glared at the four of them as Temy stood there shocked.

"Aaron you definitely are a king among men, Perv King." I flee into the shop, Temy following closely. "Insufferable man! It really is a shame that Tarik likes him or I would have killed him already." I mumble to myself before turning to the guy with me. "Temy, don't you and Seth have things you need to be doing?" I asked sort of hoping he did so he wouldn't hear anything else Bakura felt the urge to share.

"No, why?"

"Well, I... Um..." I bit my bottom lip. "Why are you here?"

"If you wish me to leave all you had to do was say so." He says sounding a bit hurt.

"No, that isn't... I mean, uh, why would you want to spend time with me?" I was blushing, he really thought I was trying to get rid of him.

"Easy, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever met, you don't fawn over me like those idiots we saw earlier," He paused looking me in the eye. "Plus your reactions to things are entertaining."

"What do…" I started to ask before I was cut off by him pulling me into a gentle kiss. I felt my cheeks heat up as he pulled back, smirking.

"That is exactly what I meant." He answered running the back of his fingers over my cheek, my blush intensifying. _The Prince just kissed me! What why am I reacting this way, I mean it isn't like it was my first kiss. _

He chuckled sweetly. "Blushes suit you."

"I... Um..." I stutter.

"So what were you wanting to get for that son of yours?" He asks snaking an arm around my waist. After looking around for several minutes I decided on a stuffed tiger, refusing to let Atem pay for it, causing him to pout a bit.

"And you said I looked good pouting, you should see yourself." Now it was his turn to blush. "And that blush is just as adorable." We were back outside and Emun was practically dying from laughter.

"You should have seen the look on Aaron's face as he stormed off after that display."

"What?" I ask a bit lost.

"He was watching you through the window." Seth stated in his usual calm voice, staring at Atem, I felt my blush returning.

"He isn't going to take this lightly, you know. I have never seen him so mad, are you sure you want to see him again?" She asked concernedly.

"Regrettably for my plan to work we have to see him again tonight, but after that we will never have to see the two of them again." I say triumphantly.

"Right, since your plans always work so well." Curiosity written all over Atem's face.

"I have a friend who runs one of the inns who is going to help us get them wasted, and then when they pass out we are going to leave and move to a different village. Ishaq is currently helping our mother and Tarik get to the new house we got." I say quickly.

"Sound like a great deal of effort just to lose those two, having to move and start over." Atem says worried. _Oh isn't he cute!_

"I know but I have run out of other options." I calmly replied.

"Well, you could come work at the palace, my father's been telling me I need a personal servant. And it shouldn't be hard to find a job there for your mother and sister as well."

"Oh Temy, that is sweet of you, but what about Tarik?" I wasn't really going to accept anyway, I love being a thief.

"He can come with you, I'd love to meet him." He smiled brightly.

"I may take you up on that offer later, I have everything set up for us already."

"Well, you are welcome to come anytime." I gave him a fierce hug.

"Thank you."

We spent the rest of the afternoon with Seth and Atem, just walking around. At some point we stopped at a small cluster of trees just to take a break. Emun was lying on her back in the shade of one tree and the other three of us were under a different one. Seth was standing, casually leaning against the trunk of the tree while Atem was sitting, lounging against it, I had been pulled into Atem's lap.

"Temy is this entirely appropriate?" I ask as he wrapped his arms around me, forcing me to lean against his chest.

I felt him laugh before he replied. "At this point I don't really care."

"Well, you should, if the information I gathered earlier is correct."

"And what did you hear?" He asked nuzzling my neck.

"That you are on your way to finalize your engagement to Princess Anzu. And last I check it wasn't ok for engaged men to have such close contact with a women who isn't his betrothed." I say trying only slightly to break his hold on me.

"That is entirely political, I most likely won't marry her, political engagements are broken all the time. Besides who can resist when such a goddess is before them. Right Seth?" He glanced up at his advisor.

"There are no words to describe Mandisa's beauty." Seth says without looking down at us.

"Ok, you two are going overboard on this, I will admit to being pretty but nothing more. Anyway, Emun we should get going." I say managing to extricate myself from Atem's arms.

"Dang it I was enjoying the view." Seth said as Emun stood up as well.

"I bet you were, but the view of whom?" I ask looking at him out of the corner of my eye.

"Both, why do you think I chose where I was standing?" He says smirking broadly.

"Wait, please at least let us treat you to dinner first." Atem was standing in front of me pleading with those enchanting eyes of his.

"Fine, I know a great place." Hey, who could refuse? And surprise, surprise, we went to Omorose's.

After introducing them to the overly excited owner we sat down and awaited our food. We discussed their plans for the rest of their trip and what they thought of the Princess, when I felt a familiar pair of eyes on me. I quickly spotted the owner of those lilac eyes in the corner I first saw him in. He was glaring ferociously at me and Temy, since his arm was around me and my head was resting on his shoulder. I quickly avert my gaze when he caught me staring.

"Um, I see you noticed that they are still here." Omorose appeared with the food. "He said he wants a word with you, something about you not holding up your end of the deal." She shifted uncomfortably.

"I'm sure he does, inform him that I will meet him here later." I glare over at him.

"Um, I," She sighed heavily. "He isn't going to like this." She looked terrified.

"Can you excuse me for a minute?" I get up and pull her to her room.

"Why are you so afraid of him?" I ask once the door is shut.

"How are you not? He is Bakura."

"Right well as long as the Prince and priest are here he's Aaron, I'm Mandisa and Marik is Namu." I pause to let that sink in. "Is he angry?"

"You have no idea, what did you do?" She was shaking.

"I did nothing, Atem kissed me while he was watching, or so I was informed." I say shrugging.

"Kiya! This isn't a little game, he killed a guy who was in here earlier because the guy was talking about you. He is set on having you and I won't have any more trouble here because of you."

"You're really terrified of him." I don't get it.

"I won't help you, not after earlier, I'm sorry but he would kill me if he thought I helped you get away from him." She was determined, I could see it.

"Fine, I'm sorry I dragged you into this."

I turned to leave, ignoring her continued apologies. When I got back to the table I once again found myself being pulled into Atem's lap.

"And why am I here?" I asked him as his arms went around me.

"No reason." He replied resting his chin on my shoulder.

"Um, ok then." I start eating only to notice he wasn't. "Aren't you going to eat?" I ask leaning back against him.

"No, I finished already." The two of us sat in silence for several minutes while I ate and listened to my sister's conversation with Seth.

"So are there any other awesomely cool clothes at court, or is your hat all alone?"

"Well, Mahad has these huge gold shoulder things." He says shrugging.

"Hmmm, I may have to meet this Mahad. But your hat beats his shoulder things right?"

"I don't know."

"Seth, sorry about her she has this thing for strange clothes, your hat and Aaron's second cloak have made her year." She sticks her tongue out at me.

"Well, since you brought it up, Aaron's tan cloak is hot. I mean the way he tucks it into his belt, it is the sexiest thing ever." Seth was trying not to laugh.

"Right, if you say so."

"Sister, if I were you I would move." She says suddenly eyes locking on that corner.

"I see no reason to, besides he's much more comfortable than the chair." Noticing the look on her face I moved to a chair, pouting.

Omorose had come back, "So anything else I can get you guys?"

"Nope, we're good." Emun said.

"So just put it on your ever growing tab Mandisa?" She raises an eyebrow at me.

"Nope, put it on Bakura's." I say brightly, just loud enough for him to hear it. Omorose had turned white.

"What you know Bakura?" Seth says nearly jumping out of his seat.

"No, it's a running joke. I mean if he comes in here and sees me of course he'd be willing to give me anything I want right?" I smile reassuringly at Temy.

"And just what makes you say that?" He had decided to join us, I look up and see him standing behind Emun, eyes fixed on me.

"Well, as Temy put it so eloquently earlier, 'who could resist such a goddess'. I mean from what I've heard of him he'd love me."

"What have you heard of him?" He asked.

"Oh, just that he's a poor strategist and a huge perv. What do you know about him?" I ask the Prince.

"Well, he's one of the most wanted thieves in Egypt, he doesn't think all of his plans through and we catch a few of his men every time we encounter him. But he is rumored to be a great fighter."

"Wait I thought he was the most wanted." Bakura said coldly, glaring at the poor guy next to me.

"No right now the Desert Rose is." Seth said quickly.

"What how is that possible, I mean, she never kills anyone if she can help it." Emun said seeing the question on my face.

"Well, we've never had any encounters with her or her men, we have never caught any of her thieves plus she is devious." Atem told her.

"But Bakura is the Thief King!" He didn't want to let it go.

"Well, she's a better thief and I'm sure if they ever fought she would win." I say glaring at the idiot.

"Right as long as they use weapons." He smirked at me, reminding me of my loss.

"She could beat him unarmed as long as he fights fair! I don't want to put up with you right now, I'm going for a walk." I go outside only to have Temy, Emun and Seth join me.

"What was that about?" Seth asked a bit annoyed.

"Mandisa has a small temper sometimes. The only reason we are even in this village today is because she was trying to get Aaron to leave her alone so she challenged him to a fight and, well, she lost. This was what he wanted as his prize." Emun explained.

"I did not lose! He cheated, I mean tickling in a fight just isn't fair!"

"Why would you even consider fighting him, he is bigger than you." Temy asked.

"I would have won if he hadn't cheated and then I would never have to see his annoying face ever again. Seriously, who tickles their opponent?" Fuming I sat down on a nearby bench.

"You can fight?" Atem seemed a bit skeptical.

"Don't, she might see that as an invitation. Mandisa is one of the best fighters in our village."

"Emun! I would never fight the Prince! Can't have him getting hurt now can we?" We sat there in silence for a while just watching the stars, somehow I was on Atem's lap again, until Seth broke the silence.

"We should go your Highness, we leave early tomorrow."

"I guess you are right." He replies reluctantly.

"Have a safe trip." I say as he pulls me to him, he chuckled lightly.

"Right and good luck with your stalkers. Please feel free to visit us at the palace anytime." He gave me a quick kiss before they depart.

"Finally, I thought they would never leave." A voice I didn't want to hear said as the owner of it started to play with my hair.

"I wish they hadn't, the Prince is soooo sweet! Anyway, too late to go home tonight, I'll go see if Omorose has some rooms available." I smack his hand away and go back to the inn, locating my friend in the kitchen.

"Kiya I..."

"Don't worry about it, I know most people are scared of him. Please tell me you have some rooms open still." I plead.

"Um, I have two left."

"What only two? Oh well, I can share with Emun and the idiots can have the other one." With that she gave me two keys and told me the room numbers. Returning to the others I chucked a key at Bakura and told him the room number as he caught it. Grabbing Emun's hand I start for the stairs. "Come on we are going to say good night to Fenuku. See you guys in the morning." She was pulled away from me by Marik as Bakura tossed the key I had given him over.

"Like we'd let you two share a room, with our luck you would sneak out in the middle of the night and steal our horses." Bakura says as he put me over his shoulder again, my sister receiving the same treatment from his friend.

It turns out the two rooms were across the hall from each other and as the guys turned to unlock the doors I yell "Emun!" as she cries "Kiya!" grabbing onto my hand. Marik and Bakura struggle to get us to let go but it doesn't work.

"No! I don't want to share a room with Marik!"

"Well, I'll gladly trade with you, Bakura's a perv!"

"Will you two stop being such babies?" Marik says pulling on Emun.

"We won't do anything." Bakura protested innocently as he started to tickle me, hoping I would let go of Emun, I was struggling to get away from his hand but managed to hold on to my sister.

"Will you four keep it down, you are disturbing the other guests." Omorose begged, coming down the hall towards us.

"Emun, Kiya let go!" Marik panted.

"NO!" we both yelled.

"A little help here." Bakura pled with Omorose, she looked at me apologetically before smacking Emun on the wrist. Emun quickly pulled her hand back in pain.

"Emun you idiot, why were you using that hand!" I can't believe how stupid she is at times. Bakura and Marik turned so we couldn't grab each other again and started discussing plans for tomorrow. Zoning them out I asked, "Omorose, where are the clothes Bakura bought me earlier?"

"In my room, he said not to let you have any of it until the four of you leave tomorrow." _Stupid Fluffy!_

"Why do you want it?" The odious man asked.

"I need something to change into after I wash this dye out of my hair."

"Oh, good idea, this color doesn't work for me." Marik said and the girl he was holding burst out laughing.

"Right and the blond is so much better." She snorted.

"Fine, Omorose, she may have one of the dresses." As she left he returned to his conversation.

"How can they eavesdrop on us and have a conversation at the same time?" I asked annoyed.

"No idea but it's annoying."

"Shadow, put me down."

"No."

"Why, it's not like I can really go anywhere?" He thought about it for a second before setting me on my feet, grabbing my hand tightly in his before I could get away from him. I glared at him as he smirked.

"It's either this or being held again."

"Fine." I was standing as far from him as I could get.

Omorose returned with a bundle that she handed to me. Grabbing the key from Bakura and unlocking the door I say, "I get the washroom first."

As I pulled him into the room I heard, "Omorose, can I sleep behind the bar?"

"No Emun, that's what the rooms are for." She said leaving us.

"But I don't want to sleep on the floor." Emun whined.

"Well, no one said you had to." Marik said opening their door.

"Then make him, that's what I'm doing." I say as both doors close.

"I'm not sleeping on floor."

"We'll discuss it once I have my bath." I moved toward the door to the washroom, but he still has my hand.

"We could get to bed a lot faster and discuss it if we bathe at the same time." He says trying to look and sound all innocent like.

"I don't think so, now let go."

I took the fastest bath of my life, I know he said he wouldn't come in, but hey it's Bakura. The dress Omorose had brought was a cream colored, off the shoulder, ankle length dress with long sleeves, I quickly throw it on and leave the washroom. I see that, after a cursory glance of the room, Bakura isn't there. _What the hell?_ I open the door to the hallway to find him deep in conversation with Marik.

"If all goes according to plan, she will be mine by the end of the month." _What is he thinking? _

The wet haired blond then spotted me. "Nice dress."

"I know it's almost pale as me. So who will be yours Fluffy?" Like I didn't already know, he blushed. _Holy freak! The perv can blush!_  
"Good, you're finally done, this stuff is starting to itch." He says pushing past me to wash.

"So, where is Emun?" I ask his friend, who just laughs and jerks his thumb at their door. I open it to see her tied down to the bed.

"Kiya help me!"

"Jeez Marik, didn't know you like it like that." I say raising an eyebrow at him.

He blushed before stammering, "It was just to make sure she didn't escape."

"Right, so what is Bakura plotting? Not that it really matters since it will fail." I say pulling my dagger to free the black haired girl.

"What's he planning? He's planning an epic fail." My sister snorted.

"Well what is it?" I start cutting the rope.

"Sorry my sweet sister, but I'm hoping if I don't tell you it won't happen."

"What are you doing?" Marik asked grabbing my hand.

"We are going to say good night to Fenuku."

"No Bakura said you aren't to leave my sight." Marik says crossing his arms.

"Oh really, then why don't you come join my thieves, we could leave now and he'd never know. Plus you technically aren't disobeying him since you will still see me."

"Kiya, before he can answer I protest." Emun says quickly.

"I would never ditch my best friend." Was Marik's response.

"Fine then, we are just going down the hall to see a friend, you may accompany us." I say dragging my sister out the door, a sullen Marik following.

I knocked on his door and received a "Just a minute". When he opened the door he smiled brightly at me. "Kiya! It's good to see you."

"You too, Fenuku, I want you to meet my sister Emun." I say pushing her forward.

"Nice to meet you." He says warmly, "You're really lucky to have Kiya as a sister."

"If you say so." She mumbled as we heard a call of "Marik!" and a slamming door from around the corner.

"Oh right, this is Marik, Marik, Fenuku." Marik had lost all the color in his face.

"Hi." They both said awkwardly, as I once again find my feet being parted from the floor.

"Why do you keep doing that? I can stand on my own you know? And you are getting my dress all wet." I say as his wet hair soaked the side of my dress. He just ignored me and glared at his friend.

"You do realize that she could easily have taken you out and escaped right?"

"Sorry Bakura" He said as I blurted out "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Marik I really truly wonder if you possess a brain half the time." Bakura yelled at him.

"Oh Fenuku this is Bakura. Fluffy put me down, I was just saying good night to Fenuku." I didn't get to see either of their expressions because of the position I was in.

"Well say good night then." He replies stalking off to our room.

"Um well, night everyone! Talk to you later." I call as we turn the corner, Marik trying to get Emun back to their room.

After closing and locking the door, he threw me on the bed. "I swear you want me to treat you like I do everyone else." He mumbled.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on Kiya, do you really think I'm this nice to everyone? I'm sure you've heard the rumors about me."

"Well, yes, but those are just rumors. You should here the ones about me, they are ridiculous."

"Well, the ones about me are true." He says casually lounging on the bed next to me, hands behind his head. Suddenly all the stories about him flashed through my mind, the places he's raided, who he's killed, how he lets his men do whatever they want. _Oh shit! No wonder Omorose was acting that way. _

"Oh gods," I quickly try to think of something that would lighten my mood. "That makes me feel a great deal safer sharing a bed with you." I say brightly remembering something Ebo once said. Bakura opened his eyes, shocked at how lightly I was taking this.

"What?" He asked incredulously.

"Yes, it's nice to know that you won't pull anything on me, since you and Marik are happy together, but what I don't understand is the charade of you two pretending to be hopeless womanizers."

"What on earth are you blathering about?"

"You said the rumors about you are true, and I figured most of them were, since it's kind of hard to be the Thief King without committing terrible acts against humanity but I never believed you were gay." I smile down at him. "Thank you so much for clarifying that for me."

"What! There are rumors that, Sweet Isis! I like women!" He was not happy about this.

"But you said," I start pretending to be confused.

"Ok so not all of them are true!" He raged I cracked up laughing at his expression.

"Ok, I was just joking, I never really believed you were gay, but I was telling the truth about believing the others."

"So you are either incredibly brave or foolish, since you seem unfazed but what I've done." He mused.

"Or exceedingly indifferent, did you really kill a guy earlier today?"

"Yes."

"Bakura! You can't just go around killing people!"

"Why not?" He rolled onto his side, propping his head up in his hand, smirking.

"Because you just shouldn't."

"Right you're one to talk, I know you killed Fenuku's dad and several other people. Besides you would have killed this guy."

"No, I don't enjoy killing like you do, I need a reason to kill." _Seriously what did this guy do?_

"Well, this guy had seen you walking around with that thing that calls itself a prince and was telling his friends, in vivid detail, what he would like to do to you. He and I seemed to have very similar thought processes." He says looking over my body.

"Right, so it's ok for you to think that way about me, but anyone else should die for it?"

"No, I could care less who thinks about you, only once he started discussing his fantasy did it become a problem."

"Just so you know, I still wouldn't have killed him, castrate him, but he'd be alive." Just then something dawned on me. "So you don't find it odd that I have killed on numerous occasions." It was a statement not a question.

He laughed, drawing a pattern with his finger on my exposed shoulder. "I find it sexy, just like everything else about you."

"You are strange, I'm going to sleep." Rolling over so my back was to him and pulling the blankets over me. Feeling the bed shift I looked over my shoulder to see him removing his cloaks. I quickly moved to take up as much space as possible and close my eyes pretending to sleep, smirking inwardly, until I heard a snort of laughter. I open my eyes just in time to see him crawl on top of me, resting his head on my chest. "What do you think you are doing?" I ask glaring down at the top of his head.

"Going to sleep." He replies innocently.

"Not on me you aren't, you're crushing me."

"Well, there was nowhere else open."

"That's because you are sleeping on the floor, remember?" I squirm trying to get out from under him.

"No, I told you I won't sleep on the floor."

"I'm not sharing a bed with you."

"Did you know you are the first woman I have ever had refuse to sleep with me?" He asked lifting his head to smirk at me.

"Really, how odd, you'd think it would happen more often." I say perplexed to be the only one.

"Normally, I have to fight them off, I mean, look at me."

"Rather full of yourself aren't you?" I ask rhetorically. "Fine, but you stay on your side of the bed." I felt him laugh silently.

"Nope, I like where I am." He says wrapping his arms around my middle.

"Bakura get off me or I won't just castrate you, I will chop the whole bloody thing off." I say through clenched teeth.

"Well, since I rather like having that intact." He says rolling off of me, stealing the blanket in the process. I turn to yell at him when he pulls me into a soft kiss. "Good night Kiya." He says throwing the blanket over us and wrapping his arms around me, pulling me close.

"Um, night Bakura." I say shocked as he rests his chin on the top of my head. Too shocked to sleep now but keeping my eyes closed so I'm not staring at his well-muscled chest._ What the hell was that? That isn't how he normally kisses, and what is with the whole being nice thing? _I finally dozed off in his arms after giving up trying to sort through my thoughts about how I felt about him.

I awoke a little before dawn to the sounds of arguing in the hall. The position I was in wasn't too comfortable but I couldn't see a way out of it without waking Bakura, he had rolled onto his back practically pulling me on top of him. I tuned out the sounds from the hallway and tried to go back to sleep, I almost succeeded too but someone started pounding on the door. The sound startled me enough that I jumped.

"Bakura, Kiya get up!" I heard his friend call through the door.

I tried to comply with his request but a whisper stopped me. "Ignore him, if we don't answer he'll go away." Well, guess he's awake now, I managed to shift so I was next to him instead of draped across him, his arm still around me.

"Sounds good to me, I want more sleep." I say burying my face in his chest. We vaguely hear Marik mumble something about food and horses before stomping off down the hall.

"So, I take it this means you don't hate me?" My pillow asked, kissing the top of my head.

"No, it means I'm not awake enough to be responsible for my actions." I was starting to drift off again and felt him pull me closer. With a feeling of unease I crack open an eye and look at him, "What do you think you are doing?" I ask as he stares down at me, twirling a strand of my hair in his fingers.

"Nothing."

"Right, creepy stalker, watching me sleep." I mumble closing my eyes as sleep starts to take me only to have the pounding on the door resume.

"Bakura, come on, you wanted to leave before Ra wakes."

"Fine, we'll be out in a minute." He called back, letting me go and stretching.

"Well hurry up, I already have things ready." Bakura got up and was putting his cloaks back on.

"So where are we going?" I ask, burrowing deeper into the covers.

"Home." Was his short reply as he saw I wasn't getting up.

"Sounds good, I miss Tarik."

"Well we can't leave until you get up." I could sense his eyes on me.

"One more hour." I sigh.

"Hmmmm, no, now."

"I don't wanna." Then there was a sudden draft. "Bakura give those back!" He was standing at the foot of the bed with the blankets in hand, his trademark smirk etched on his face.

"No, if you want breakfast before we have to leave you need to get up now."

"Fine I'm up." I jump out of bed and take off skipping down the hall with him following looking at me like I'm insane. I take a seat by Emun, who was picking at some food. Omorose came out with a plate of food for each me and Bakura, who took a seat across from me next to Marik.

"So how was your night?" He asked the blond as we started eating.

"Once she stopped struggling and went to sleep, not bad." He replied with a shrug. "How was yours?"

"Best sleep I've ever gotten. Kiya?" He asked raising an eyebrow at me.

"Well, not the worst night of my life, but as I recall you were there that night too." I say with a sneer.

"Let's not ruin the good mood everyone is in by bringing that up." He says quickly.

"Fine, Emun did he pull anything?" I asked turning to her, _Man I wish she would actually eat._

"Besides squishing me to death, no. You?"

"Alright time to go." Bakura cut in, pulling me to my feet and dragging me outside.


	10. Chapter 10

I was, once again, on a horse in front of him with his arms around my waist.

As we pick our way through the marketplace he was doing things he knew would piss me off, like playing with my hair, nibbling on my ear and neck, kissing my shoulders and once he even squeezed one of my thighs. When I reached the point I couldn't ignore him any longer I turned to yell at him, but he kissed me hungrily. As he broke the kiss he whispered, "I got you something." I noticed we were outside the village now, before I got a good look around he put a wrapped package in my hand. I stared down at it in shock. "Well, open it." He snickered lightly.

When I succeed in unwrapping it a necklace fell out. Not just any necklace, it was a thin silver chain a pendent hanging from it with a medium sized sapphire in the shape of a heart with tiny diamonds surrounding it. "So, what do you think?" His whispered query startled me out of my reverie.

"You better not have stolen this." I scold him hypocritically considering our profession.

"Of course not." He says a tad offended that I had considered it.

"Well, I just thought, I mean since you are 'King of Thieves'" I try to explain. "Never mind it doesn't matter I can't accept this anyway, it must have cost a small fortune." I look at it longingly but, I have money, I don't need him buying things for me and he might ask for something in return.

"Kiya, what it cost is my concern not yours. Besides you better accept it, it took me two hours to finally decide on this one."

"How did you know sapphires are my favorite?" I ask, well I also prefer silver to gold, but he doesn't need to know that.

I heard him chuckle slightly. "Lucky guess, here take the reins and hold your hair up." I did as he instructed as he took the necklace from me and fastened it for me, kissing my neck. He took the reins from me as I dropped my red wave of hair.

"Thank you Bakura, it's beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you." He says simply.

"Kiya! Why do you have to be so easily distracted by shiny things?" Emun asked, reminding me that Bakura and I weren't alone, I glanced up at her. That's when I noticed the position of Ra.

"Um Bakura, home is the other way." _What is going on?_

"Your home is." I could hear the grin on this fool's face.

"For the love of Anubis Kiya! They are kidnapping us and if you had been paying attention instead of getting all cozy with Bakura we could have gotten away!" She raged at me.

"I wasn't 'getting cozy' with him! And you knew about their plan before we left, if you had said something this all could have been avoided!" I scowl at her. "Besides, my men will come looking for us." I add victoriously.

Marik was cracking up. "No they won't, Sharifa will make sure of that."

"Oh gods, she was in on this?" I sputter, but quickly regain my composure. "It doesn't matter, I left Ishaq in charge and he would be apprehensive of her at the moment." Once again thinking I had out witted them.

"Oh we planned around that occurrence, she's just going to make him look like a jealous twit." Bakura divulged, holding me close for emphasis.

"You redefine what it means to be a cad." Getting as far from him as I could under the circumstances.

"You might as well get comfortable," He ignored the insult to inform me, "It's roughly a day and a half's journey."

"Great, and the fact that I don't want to go makes no difference does it?" I complain.  
"None what so ever." He pronounces brightly, a grin carved on to his face.

When Ra reached his highest point we stopped to rest and eat, Marik erecting a tent to protect us from the heat since there were no trees around. "That food isn't poisoned you know." Marik pointed out eventually, since Emun and I had both been picking at the food before us, not really eating.

"Or drugged." Bakura added with a cackle.

"The thought never occurred to me that you would do either, I'm just not really hungry." I voice, my eye fixed on the sand under my feet.

"Me either." _Not that that is really a surprise, she never eats._

"Evidently being abducted isn't good for your appetite, I'm too concerned with how to escape and not end up dying in the desert to eat." _I could see no way out of this now, except maybe, no he would see that coming._

"Regardless you should eat." Marik feebly attempts to get Emun to eat.

"Here if you aren't going to eat at least drink." Bakura handed me a skin of water. Knowing things would get bad for me if I didn't, I drained what water there was. A few minutes later we were moving again. Time was dragging by slowly, I was starting to grow impatient and angry.

"Kiya, I'm bored." My sister began to grouse.

"And what do you expect me to do about it?" I snapped back. "I'm sure Marik would love to entertain you."

"Leave me the hell alone, gay boy, or I will kill you." She mumbled, "Besides, he's gay what would he do?"

"I don't know or particularly care."

"You hate me!" She grumbled.

"NO, I'm just trying to think and your carping isn't helping." I groan.

"If you two don't stop bickering we will gag you." Bakura threatened.

Silence engulfed us for who knows how long before I decided to break it. "Oh Emun, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"That Seth's hat is hot."

"Hell no!"

"That Marik likes purple too much." She took another stab.

"Well as true as that is, no."

"How about that we should knock Marik and Bakura off the horses and leave them here?" She asked hopefully.

"Try it and see how quickly you will spend the rest of this journey tied up." Bakura whispered darkly, his arm contracting around me.

"No, but I did consider it briefly."

"Well I give up." She rolled her eyes.

"Just follow my lead." I simper. "Oh I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves. Oh I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes. 99 bottles of beer on the wall, 99 bottles of beer, take one down pass it around. 98 bottles of beer on the wall." I saw the dawning comprehension in her eyes as she joined me. "Oh I know..."

I heard Bakura's sigh of frustration and as we reached 80 Marik looked ready to kill himself. As we were finishing up 47 Bakura clamped his hand over my mouth. "Stop! I can't take anymore!" I nod, indicating we wouldn't continue and he removed his hand.

"Man that was annoying." Marik said, relieved it was over, silence enveloping us once more. Marik was the one to interrupt it this time. "So, I've been wondering, why are you two so pale?"

He was right, we were both exceedingly pale for Egyptians. "Well, Emun doesn't venture outside very often and I'm not sure about me, I mean I get burned easily but it never tans." I say with a small shrug.

"That's weird." Marik opines.

"I know," figuring we were discussing what we find odd about each other I ask, "anyway, Spiky is that really your natural hair color?"

"Yes." Is all I get in response.

"Well how did that happen, I mean, you don't see naturally white hair, ever."

"I don't know, but my sister has white hair too." I felt his shrug.

"Odd." I mumble.

"Hey you're one to talk your hair is blood red." He announced.

"So, red isn't really that uncommon, other people have red hair." I counter.

"Not many."

"Hey, Kiya, did you notice that Marik and Bakura have the same eye color?" Emun queried.

"No but now that you mention it, you're right."

"How strange is that?"

"I'm sure it isn't that unusual, since you and Khalid both have green eyes right? And Ishaq and Sharifa have the same shade of brown."

"Guess you're right." She conceded.

"Now I'm hungry." I utter a bit angrily, suddenly an orange appeared in my hand. "Emun did you see that! Bakura can do magic!"

"Sure he can Kiya." She said indulgently.

"I want a drink." A skin of water appeared in front of my face, I took a quick drink before tossing it to Emun. "I want a Millennium Item." I announce hopefully, I closed my eyes and held out my hand, peeking when nothing happens. "Darn, apparently he can't get whatever I want for me." I say sulkily.

He laughed, kissing the top of my head. "I would if I could, love. Now, you should probably eat that."

Sighing, I peeled it and start munching, noticing that dusk was approaching. "Are we riding all night?" I ask when the last of the orange was gone.

"No, but we won't be stopping any time soon. You can sleep if you want, I got you." He offered. I was getting tired, so I relaxed and leaned back against him, closing my eyes.

Later I felt him shifting around then wrap something around me. Opening one eye slightly I see his red cloak on me. "Aren't you going to get cold?" I inquire, pulling it closer.

"No, I'll be fine, besides you were shivering." And with that I fell asleep.

When I woke it was still dark and we were sleeping under the stars at an oasis. I indistinctly remember being carried of the horse to where I am now, on the ground with Bakura's cloak still around me and an arm draped over me. I glanced over and saw, of course, Bakura was the source of heat next to me, a blanket over the two of us and Emun and Marik not far away. I managed to get out from under his arm without waking him, throwing his cloak on I sneak over to the horses. I decide to take Marik's horse since it had most of the things we would need in its saddle bags already. I was grabbing my stuff from Bakura's horse when I thought I heard something behind me, but after checking saw nothing so continued with my preparations. As I was trying to think of a way to get my sister from Marik a hand was placed on my shoulder, as I was about to scream a hand was placed over my mouth to stop it.

"You moron, do you want to wake them?" Emun hissed in my ear, dropping her hand.

"Sorry, I thought it was Bakura." I admit as she climbs up on to the horse, rolling her eyes.

I jump up behind her, wrapping an arm around her, taking the reins, and head toward a clearing so I can find my directions from the stars. Observing them I start towards what should be home when I hear a call of "Emun! Where did you go?"

"Oh shit!" She breathed.

"What the hell? Kiya this isn't funny!" His friend yells as I glance back to see someone rushing for the remaining horse.

"Never said it was, Fluffy!" I call back as we take off into the desert.

"Marik get your ass moving, their getting away!" Elated that this was actually working, I spurred our ride faster. I thought we were going to get away until I heard Emun gasp, looking behind us. _No! How are they gaining on us?_ Abruptly the reins were yanked away from me as an arm slipped around me pulling me off and in front of Bakura; Marik had somehow managed to jump from one horse to the other. Before the shock had worn off we were back at the oasis. Bakura takes his cloak off of me and has me over his shoulder, again, and is digging around in his saddle bags for something.

"NOOOOOOOO! I don't want to be tied up again!" Emun whimpered.

"Should have thought of that earlier." Marik says calmly, lifting my head I see him winding rope around her, lashing her arms to her sides. I feel something being slipped around my ankles and assume that I am being bound as well. Bakura's hand then went up my dress to remove the dagger I have sheathed to my thigh before setting me on my feet. He quickly ties my hands together, removing the dagger I keep up my sleeve, tying my arms to my side. Marik had finished with my sister and was using her stomach as a pillow as she grumbled something about a gay asshole. I found myself once again on the ground with Bakura's arms around me, I lay there silently glaring at him until he fell asleep. Because of how he trussed me up I was able to bend my arms, I spent the better part of an hour trying to retrieve a dagger he didn't know I had from down the front of my dress. Finally extracting it I undertake the task of cutting myself loose. Getting my hands and arms unfettered, I start on my feet only to have Bakura wake up as I succeed.

"Where was that hiding?" He raised an eyebrow, taking the dagger from me.

"Uh... nowhere." I was blushing slightly, I don't need him knowing that I keep a dagger there.

"Right, guess I didn't do a good enough job of restraining you last time, it won't happen again." He grabbed more rope and practically mummified my upper body with it.

"Wow, what happened?" My sister asked when Marik woke her up.

"I cut myself free but he woke up." I huff. The rest of the venture was uneventful and around midday we stopped next to a randomly placed boulder.

"Why did we stop?" Emun wondered aloud.

"Sh, just watch." Marik chided her as Bakura dismounted and approached the rock. Pushing it aside revealed a sloping tunnel, Marik led the horses with us still on them in as his leader replaced the stone.

"How can you move that so easily?" I asked perplexed, I mean it was huge.

"It's a lot less dense than it looks." Was all he said. The tunnel was lined with torches and eventually opened up to create a space used as stables. Marik pulled Emun down and tied up the horses.

"Damn it! I can walk you know!" I protest as I am once again picked up. "Hey, why isn't Emun being carried too, I should be allowed to walk if she is!" My cries go unheeded as we start toward a large set of double doors.

"I'm home boys!" Bakura calls out as he kicks the doors open. The sight before me is utterly disgusting. Since I was, for once, not over his shoulder but being held bridal style I could actually see the humongous room we just entered. The men that were in the room appeared to all mostly be drunk, a few of them had women on them being totally whorish and the floor and tables were all covered in who knows what.

"Gross." I hear Emun mutter as men slowly began to focus on their 'King', some of them calling out to him.

"What took so long?"

"Did it go well?"

"Who are the chicks?"

"Nice catch! Man, Bakura, where did you find her?"

"What a hot piece of ass."

"That's it who said that?" I glare at the room in general as most of them leer at me or chortle at the cleverness of the comment. "Damn it, Bakura keep your men in line or I swear to the gods I will kill you all!" This just caused more guffawing.

"Right you don't scare us girly."

"Feisty, I like it."

"You couldn't kill a fly I bet."

And one of the women called out, "How dare you speak to the Thief King in such a manner."

Marik then stepped forward speaking. "Guys, I wouldn't piss her off if I were you, she's the Desert Rose." A few of them had looks of shock or respect on their faces the rest were too drunk to think.

"Yes as cunning and deadly as she is beautiful." Bakura boasted. "And she's mine! Look at her wrong and she won't hesitate to kill you if I don't first."

"The freaking hell I'm yours Fluffy!" I scream at him, struggling to get out of his arms.

There is a collective intake of breath as they all look at me in horror. He sets me down facing him and slaps me. "You will show me respect." He snarls.

"Spiky just be glad my hands are tied up since you wouldn't live through the next five minute otherwise." A slow grin spreads across his face.

"Right and what can you do to me, I have already proven that unarmed I am the better fighter."

"Who said I wouldn't be able to get a weapon away from one of your thieves?"

"What about the other girl?" Someone slurred out.

"Go near my sister and you will be begging for death before I finally grant it to you!" I scowl around at them all.

"Besides, she's mine." Marik loudly informs them, pulling her to him.

"But, Marik, don't they know you're gay?" She stage whispers to him, making him turn bright red.

"I am not and you should know that for a fact by know." He harshly came out with.

"Ah, I thought I heard yelling." The crowd parted to make way for a girl around Emun's age with waist length white hair. She was dressed how I prefer to be, in a pair of loose pants and a tank top. "Kura, where have you been?" She asked hugging him tightly.

"Sorry Rea, things didn't go at all the way we thought they would." He says releasing her.

"This her?" She asked jerking her head in my direction.

"Yep." He says brightly, smirking as usual.

"Why is she all tied up?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Only way I could get her here." He shrugs.

"I'm guessing you are his sister." I interrupt the reunion.

"Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you Kiya. And your sister is…" She starts to ask.

"Emun." I supply.

"Emun, I hope we can all be friends." She says warmly smiling at us. I could see a mean retort about to come out of my dear sister, but she didn't get a chance to voice it since a door was thrown open and there was a shrill wail of "Kura!". Before the sound stopped a blond blur threw itself on him.

"Baby I missed you!" The petite thing says as she wraps her arms around his neck pulling him down and kissing him possessively.

"That's evident." He comments dryly as he pulls away from her. "Neferet, will you show Kiya to my room?" She looks up at him quizzically.

"I'm not staying with you." I insist, drawing her attention away from him.

"Who's she?" She asked a bit defensively.

"Kiya is the Desert Rose and for the time being she will share a room with me." He asserted staring at me.

After glaring at me contemptuously she turned to beam at him. "Of course honey, if that's what you want."

"Just don't untie her. Wait, maybe I should have one of the men…" He starts to change his mind.

"That won't be necessary." She says sweetly giving him another kiss.

"Where is Emun staying? Why can't I share with her?" I demand, holding my ground.

"She's staying with Marik, Rea will you." He turns to his sister, who nods leading my sister out of the room, Marik going off somewhere.

"Ok then, Kiya if you will follow me."

"No."

"Babe, just follow her, I will be there in a little bit." Bakura tried persuading me.

"No and I told you not to call me that."

"Just do what you are told." He was getting annoyed.

"Fine, but I don't associate with skanks, so you better find someone else to show me where it is or give me directions." She was obviously a whore; I mean besides how she was behaving, she dressed like one in a top that barely covered anything and the shortest skirt I have ever seen.

"Fine, Neferet, there is a bag of clothes on Marik's horse, could you grab it and take them to my room?" He was trying to break the tension that had set in between us.

"Sure." She turned and left.

"I don't know what I find more disgusting, your men or her."

"Told you women can't resist me." He chimes like the smart ass he is.

"Right, I can barely stand to be around you I want you so bad." I sardonically crack. "Look just tell me where in the name of Thoth I am going."

"I'll show her where it is, if that's ok with you Bakura?" One of the guys who wasn't wasted came over.

"Just the man I wanted to see. I trust they all behaved themselves while I was away?" The last part loud enough for everyone to hear, a sarcastic grin plastered in place. There was a call of "Why would you think otherwise?".

"Nothing out of the ordinary." This new guy informed him.

"Good, I will talk to you more later then, Renihura, and please take her to my room, just for the love of Ra don't untie her, she is a lot stronger than she looks and could easily get away from you." He says before sauntering off.

"So what was your name again?" I ask looking the dude over briefly.

"Renihura, it's a pleasure to meet you Kiya." He bows slightly.

"Well, I'd shake your hand but." I glare down at the ropes around me.

"Right." He gives me a slight smile. "So, off to Bakura's room, want to walk or should I carry you?"

"I can walk!" I probably said that a bit too loudly since I got several funny looks from people nearby. He raises an eyebrow and proceeds to lead me down a hallway. As we walked I started to feel ashamed of having snapped at him like that. "Sorry, I just hate to be carried around." I pause for a second as something occurred to me. "Oddly enough only Bakura has ever carried me around and he only started doing that, dear Ra was that really only two days ago?" If I could I would be running a hand through my hair in frustration. "Damn him! Why can't he just accept my answer and leave me the hell alone?" I murmur.

"So that is why he tied you up and kidnapped you?" _Is it just me or does this seem to be amusing him?_ "Because you refused his offer of partnership?"

"That and I won't be his, something about how our parents wanted us to marry." I roll my eyes. "I have never taken orders from anyone and I don't plan on starting anytime soon."

He let out a low chuckle. "I can see why he'd like you."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" I ask a bit offended.

"Well, you are extremely beautiful," I can see him looking me over out of the corner of his eye, "have a reputation as an excellent fighter plus you have a bit of an attitude and, well, he likes a challenge."

"Whatever, I can't stand the idiot." _The majority of the time_ I add to myself. Silence enveloped us and I took the chance of examining him closer. He had a good build, somewhere in between Ishaq and Bakura, not as tall or as buff as his leader, but still well-muscled. His hair is a medium brown with a red tint to it that is about the same length as mine, reaching just past his shoulders, and his eyes are a similar color to mine, a bright aqua color. If I had to guess, I'd put his age around mine.

We finally stopped outside a door. "Well this is it." He informs me as he opens it leading me into a huge room. It was bigger than mine back at my hideout, there was a door on the other side of the room leading to, what I assume, is the washroom, next to that is a chest of drawers, a desk and chair in the corner and a humongous bed on the side wall, everything was decorated in red, gold and black. There were mounds of jewels and gold everywhere, on the desk was a few scrolls and an assortment of daggers. Already forming a plan but figuring it was worth a shot asking.

"So Renihura, care to untie me?"

"Love to, but you heard Bakura." He looked apologetic.

"Oh come on, I'm not going to attack you or go anywhere or anything." I give him a pleading look with big puppy dog eyes. When he doesn't say anything or move I mumble, "Fine, be mean. Will you be keeping me company until Shadow comes in?"

"Well," he thought it over briefly, "he never specified, I can if you want me to."

"Stay if you wish, it makes little difference to me." I say with a shrug sitting down in the chair, grabbing a dagger in the process.

"And what do you think you are doing with that?" He asks raising an eyebrow and plopping down on the bed, looking at the blade.

"He said you couldn't untie me, he said nothing about me cutting myself free." I was already sawing away at what I could reach of the ropes. "Look, I'll take the blame if he gets mad or I can say you weren't in the room when I did it." I inform him as he makes a grab for the knife. Putting the dagger back when I finished I decided to get to know this cutie a bit. "So how long have you been with the moron?"

"About five years, the group I had been with merged with his."

"Any family?" I throw myself on the bed next to him.

"Um, no, but I have a friend that is like a brother." He moved farther away from me.

"Oh and is he here too?"

"Yes, his name is Teremun; you will probably end up meeting him at some point."

"Cool," wanting to test his loyalty to Bakura I ask, "so if I told you my plan to escape would you tell that thing that calls itself 'Thief King'?"

"Man, he's pissed you off, but yes I would, if he found out I knew and hadn't told him he'd kill me."

"Well, he is a perverted asshole."

"I should go, if he comes in and finds you not tied up and me still here it would be my head." He gets to his feet.

"It was nice meeting you Renihura." I say standing as well.

"The pleasure was all mine, my lady." He says giving my hand a kiss. "I wanted to do that earlier but well, you know." He says with a smile.

"Taking risks aren't you? Bakura says I'm his." Returning his smile, he is good looking.

"You are definitely worth the risk."

"Right, is that the reason you don't want me to escape instead of being afraid of what he'd do you?"

"What can I say, the King has good taste." He says with a cheeky wink before leaving.

"I swear, men are all insane." I lay back down, closing my eyes, thinking through how to get back to that main room. Fifteen minutes later I had come up with several ways out of this hellhole but wasn't sure I would get to spend any time alone with my sister to go over them and I wasn't going to leave her here.


	11. Chapter 11

"I swear, men are all insane." I lay back down, closing my eyes, thinking through how to get back to that main room. Fifteen minutes later I had come up with several ways out of this hellhole but wasn't sure I would get to spend any time alone with my sister to go over them and I wasn't going to leave her here.

I heard the door open but figuring it was the room's owner, didn't open my eyes. "Spiky, I want my daggers back." There was a sound of shuffling footsteps but no answer. "Bakura I mean it!"

"Bakura isn't here it's just you and me sweet thing." My eyes shot open, focusing on a thief standing at the foot of the bed.

Sitting up I take in the man's drunken state and know I can take him if he tries anything. "So what do you want?" He gives a chuckle that makes my skin crawl.

"Don't worry baby, you like this." He says crawling over to me.

"Ok, now I'm not sure if I'm relieved or furious." I say pushing him.

"What?" He asked confused.

"I'm relieved you aren't that fool since I don't want to have to put up with him right now but at the same time it really enrages me that my new dress is going to end up covered in your blood."

"And why would it be my blood?" He asks pinning me down, licking my neck.

"Because you are clearly too drunk and stupid to just take the easy way out and just leave." I say punching him in the gut and pushing him off the bed, I grab one of Bakura's readily accessible daggers and face the guy. He seems to be surprised that I was willing to fight him.

"So you really are Bakura's whore then?" He sneers.

"I'm no one's whore, especially not his." I say cutting his face as he tried to punch me. I kick his feet out from under him and pin him to the floor, still keeping a hold on the knife I start beating in his face with my other fist. I felt his nose give way and was sure he had at least one black eye. "I don't take kindly to people trying to treat me like an object." I say standing up and stomping on one of his arms, hearing the sound of the bone breaking.

The man was screaming in pain now. "What kind of monster are you?"

"Hey your leader did warn you all not to try and mess with me, not my fault you chose to take his words lightly." He was starting to lose consciousness from blood loss, regrettably the door opened again.

"Kiya, I brought you some food." Bakura called brightly as he closed the door with his foot, that is when he noticed that I was untied and there was a passed out man on his floor. "What the hell?" He set the plate down on the desk before rushing over to me. "Kiya, are you ok, did he hurt you, what happened? You're covered in blood." He scooped me up and set me on his bed looking me over trying to find any injuries.

"Stop, you are annoying, nothing is wrong with me, but I can only imagine what would have happened if I was still tied up, thank Ra you have a collection of knives. Speaking of which I want mine back." I say glaring at him as he just gaped down at me.

"He didn't…" He shut his eyes, clenching his fists.

"No, I'm fine, the blood is all his, and you should probably get someone to take him out of here." I wiped the blood off the dagger onto my ruined dress and returned it to its place as he just threw the man out into the hall.

"Kiya, are you sure you are not hurt?"_He looks frightened, why?_

"Well, my arm might be a bit bruised, but other than that, where are my daggers?" I was sitting on the bed, my legs tucked under me.

He sighs pulling all three of them out of a pocket in his cloak. Putting them in their places, I saw a smirk return to his face. "Is that really were you keep that?" He asks eyeing my chest.

I blush lightly before stammering, "Yes, you said you had food for me?" He grabbed the plate, sitting down by me and handing it over.

I started to eat only to hear him say, "Pity that guy had to ruin my fun." I look at him questioningly as I popped a grape into my mouth. "I was hoping you would still be tied up so I would have to feed you." He whispered resting his chin on my shoulder, watching me eat.

"Even tied up I wouldn't let you feed me; I'd either starve or do this." I lean over to the plate and putting my face in it start scarfing the food, after the brief demonstration of eating without using your hands I resume eating normally. He laughed wrapping his arms around me.

"Maybe I should call you my little piglet, how do you like that?"

"I'm not yours or a piglet!" I cry indignantly.

"Sure." He replies letting me go and lying down. I glared down at him, setting the plate on the floor. "What done already?"

"No I'm not eating until you take it back." I cross my arms defiantly.

"Take what back?" He asked messing with me.

"The piglet comment, I don't like it and I refuse to eat anymore until you say you didn't mean it."

"Oh come on, I've seen you eat you wouldn't last a day." _Why is this amusing him? Bastard!_

"Want to bet! I can go without eating if I tried!" I yell at him.

"Fine _if_ you can I'll let you leave." He says not moving from his spot.

"And if I don't?" Not liking where this was heading.

"I will get something, I'll decide once I win." He says shrugging.

"Your whore never brought that bag of clothes in." I point out.

"What whore?"

"Neferet."

"She's not my whore, jealous are you?" He chuckled still lounging on his bed.

"More like revolted, she is way slutty." I roll my eyes that he would think that.

"And it matters because?" Referring to the bag.

"Well this dress is very bloody and I want to change." I say like it's obvious. He thinks about it for a bit before getting up.

"Fine stay here." He leaves, I wander looking through the piles of jewels, he had a good variety of cuts and color quality, most of them were unset but there were a few in necklaces and rings. I was admiring a particularly clear amber topaz that was in a flawless princess cut when the door opened snapping me out of my critiquing.

Bakura threw a bundle at me, unfolding it I practically screamed. "You actually bought this thing!" Glaring down at the offending dress, it was the red and gold one he had picked out a few days ago.

"Yes, I liked it. You can either wear that or this." He said holding up an equally skanky outfit. The top was a halter with a sweetheart neckline that would definitely show off my stomach and with it was a black skirt that looked like it would be really short.

"You are twisted, that thing probably won't cover my butt!" I was eyeing the skirt like it is going to bite me.

"Sure it will. So what'll it be?" He was smirking vilely.

"Can't I wear the top with a pair of pants?"

"Sorry couldn't find any." _Right I bet you didn't even look._

"Well I'm sure as hell not wearing this." I say throwing the dress back at him and grabbing the top and skirt. "So you going to leave so I can change?"

"Nope." He sat on the bed staring at me.

"Fine, stay there." I warn going to the washroom, shutting and locking the door, I quickly change. _Well it is a bit longer than I thought it would be._ The skirt was excessively short, I mean any sudden movement might be a problem, hell sitting might be embarrassing. _Rea was wearing pants I'll just see if I can borrow a pair after all I rather like this top._

Reentering the room I see that he has reverted to lying on the bed resting his head in his hands. He looked up at me as I blush brightly. "This skirt is really appalling."

"I like it." He says the smirk never leaving his face.

"You would, I will find a pair of pants."

"Good luck with that one."

Rolling my eyes I venture, "So what are we doing now?"

"Right now I just want to take a nap." Grabbing me, pulling me down next to him.

"Sleep sounds good, I didn't get much last night."

"Right and whose fault is that?" He asks sarcastically.

"Yours of course."

"How was it my fault, it's your fault I didn't sleep last night, what with your attempts to escape." He says pulling me closer.

"Well, I wouldn't have to try to escape if you hadn't kidnapped me so it's your fault." I mumble.

"I don't think that logic works." He whispers giving me a kiss and closing his eyes.

"Of course you don't since you don't think." To which he just laughed.

"Go to sleep Kiya." And he started to hum that strangely familiar song again and I drifted off in seconds.

I woke up about an hour later to pounding on the door. "Ignore it, they will leave." Bakura tells me.

"I like that idea." I was still tired.

"We can hear you, you know." Marik called.

"And I'm sure they have no problem hearing you, Marik." I heard Emun say mocking his nasally voice.

"Stop doing that!" She had been doing it for while it seemed.

"Never it's too entertaining." She was still doing it.

"Whatever, you guys get up!" He shouted at us.

"No, I don't want to!" I yell back.

"Marik, get lost."

"Bakura really, you two sleep too much."

"Hey, Marik, I could imitate Bakura instead." Emun chirps.

"Don't even think about it." The guy with me grumbled.

"I'm Bakura I think I own the world because I'm the Thief King. I don't listen when people tell me no, when I'm told to back off I must take a step closer and be creepier. I wear two cloaks and have one of them tucked into my sash. I stalk Kiya and fantasize about sleeping with her. I hate it when other guys are around her and…" She was cut off with a muffling sound that I assume meant Marik had covered her mouth.

"I much preferred the Marik impersonation." I inform her.

"Seriously, dinner starts soon." Marik calls exasperatedly.

"Fine we are getting up." Bakura calls and we hear Emun making fun of Marik as they leave.

"Wonder what was up with her?"

"She will regret it if she tries me again."

"Hurt my sister and die." I yawned rolling over to go back to sleep.

I was abruptly pulled out of the bed and found myself standing in front of Bakura as he looked down at me taking in the clothes again. "I really am liking this skirt." I look down to see that it had started to ride up, blushing furiously I fixed it.

"Has anyone ever told you how cute your blush is?"

Knowing it was a rhetorical question I decided to annoy him. "Yep, Temy did after he kissed me." I say brightly.

"Stop talking about that damn excuse for a prince, if he knew who you were you would have been arrested."

"And just think you had accused me of being jealous." I laugh turning to leave the room, only to be pulled back to him.

"And I have reason to be, you _are_ mine." I start to reply only to have his lips on mine again his arms going around me. I struggle to get free but that doesn't work, grabbing his face I manage to push it back away from me.

"That is really starting to get annoying." I hiss.

"Not as much as your memory loss." He countered.

"If you really want me to remember then why don't you just tell me?"

He dropped his arms and turned away from me. "I shouldn't have to tell you, if you had really meant it you wouldn't have forgotten."

"You know I have no idea what you are talking about and it really pisses me off when you do that!"

"Let's just go to dinner." He says turning back to me and grabbing my hand, pulling me after him as he went to I guess what could be called the great hall. As he did so I saw something in his eyes I had never seen before, what the hell was that?

"So can I kill that guy?" He looked angry that I had brought that up.

"No, I want to." Was his terse reply, giving my hand a squeeze.

"I think I should, he didn't try to do anything to you."

"He disobeyed orders, he's mine." I pout at that but quickly counter.

"You said you would kill anyone who tried to do anything to me if I didn't first; he would have been dead by now if you hadn't interrupted."

"Fine, but," He starts before we suddenly hear Emun and Marik bickering.

"Dear gods! Please tell me we don't sound like that?" I beg.

"Of course not, we are louder and swear more." Bakura happily informs me.

"It's a good thing we don't argue as much as they do then."

"Damn do they ever shut up?"

I giggled at that. "Knowing them they probably talk over each other and assume that the other is listening to them." He nodded laughing as well. That's when I noticed we were still holding hands and decided I didn't really mind, with him it could be worse.

As we entered the room I got very many hot looks from the thieves and decided the first chance I got I was going to get Rea to lend me something to wear other than this skirt. "And this is why I don't like this thing." I tell Bakura gesturing to the offending men; I hear a slight growl but nothing else.

"Seriously Marik, we can hear you bickering with Emun on the other side of the hideout." He informs them as we walk over to them.

"Kiya what the hell are you wearing?" Emun looked utterly revolted.

"Well, my dress got covered in blood so Bakura gave me this to put on. Isn't he so thoughtful?" I glare up at him.

"Kiya, I'm sure that your ass doesn't fit in that skirt, thing, whatever you want to call it, it's messed up." Didn't need to look at Bakura to know he was checking me out again.

"I don't see anything wrong with it." He states.

"I can see all of her legs pretty much, and her stomach!" Emun hisses, I try to get a look to see if my butt was covered but ended up just spinning in circles unable to.

"Yeah, this outfit really isn't very much is it?" I had decided to give up.

"Nope not really." Was all she said in response.

"Bakura, can I kill that guy now?" I look at him pleading.

"Yeah, just wait a minute." Bakura looked at his thieves, "Attention! I need Yafeu to come here." One of the guys in the group looked like he was going to shit his pants; he came up and stood before Bakura.

"Now?" I quirk an eyebrow.

"Go for it." Was Bakura's short reply. I pulled my dagger that was sheathed to my leg and slit his throat before he had a chance to react. "Let this be an example, don't touch Kiya." Bakura said as his thieves went back to what they were doing before.

"Bakura hold your arm out." I tell him. Shrugging he complied and I quickly cleaned my knife on his cloak before putting it away. He gave me a look that said 'really?'. "What, your cloak is red anyway."

"You are odd." Was his reply as he drapes an arm around my shoulders leading me toward the throne on its raised platform. I duck under his arm.

"I'm going to find your sister she might have some pants I can borrow."

I found her in the hall on her way in for dinner. "Oh Hi Kiya."

"Hey can you do me a favor?"

"Um sure." She said hesitantly.

"Can I borrow some pants or a longer skirt or something?" I ask with a blush.

She giggled a bit. "Of course, my brother gave you that didn't he?"

"How ever did you guess?" I snort as she leads me to her room.

"Um this is all I have that would fit you, sorry." Well what was I really expecting she is tiny? It was also a black skirt but it at least reached the top of my sheath.

"It's fine thanks." And she left to let me change.

"Kiya, I'm not getting how this is an improvement." Emun commented as I reentered the great hall.

"Well, I think it's an improvement and that is what matters."

"Whatever." She smiled as she mocked Marik's voice.

"Not this again." Marik sounded annoyed.

"Ouch, you hurt the feelings I don't have." Still copying him.

"I have feelings!" Marik replied defensively.

"Yes, I believe you."

"Quit mocking me!" She just rolled her eyes.

"So Kiya, how do you like walking around on your own?"

"I am enjoying it! I should carry him around, see how he likes it." _Really it gets so annoying._

"You can pick him up?"

"I can try." I walk up to the throne and try to lift him off it as he just laughs, pulling me onto his lap facing him.

"This is going to be fun." He whispers, making a gesture with the hand not holding me in place.

A table and chairs were brought over to him as was a bunch of food. I am assuming Marik and Emun sat and started eating as a smirking Fluffy grabbed a drumstick and looking me in the eye started to eat. I glared at him as my stomach complained. "Must not eat." I breathe.

"Kiya, why aren't you eating? And Bakura, why are you taunting her with food?" I hear Emun ask behind me.

"Well, Spiky and I made a bet that if I could go a day without eating I could go home." I inform her glancing at her over my shoulder.

"What if he wins?"

"Well, he says he'll decide when he wins." He turned my head back to face him so that I had to watch him savor every last bite.

I could faintly hear Emun and Marik talking, when Bakura finished off his chicken, threw the bone back on the table and, while leaning over to get a new piece, kissed me. _Damn him he's doing this to torment me!_ I could smell the juices from the chicken on his lips. _Did he really think I would give up that easily?_ He forced his tongue into my mouth. I could now taste the bloody freaking chicken!

"That's it!" I yell as I jump off him, not quite sure how I actually got free. "I'm going to find Renihura!" Giving him a hard poke on the shoulder only to recoil in pain. "Damn it Bakura you hurt me!" I whined.

"I hurt you? You are indeed backwards." He raised an eyebrow, rubbing his shoulder.

"Yes, being the big, evil, mean person you are you injured me intentionally."

"Sometimes I really wonder how things work in that pretty little head of yours." He laughed. "Besides that really hurt my arm, probably more than your finger."

"Sure."

"Seriously, you two are freaks." Emun stated.

"Right we're the freaks. What were you and Marik doing earlier?"

"Talking. That's all we do, talk."

"Right, I was going to find Renihura." I grab her and drag her off with me.

"What the hell Kiya?"

"Sorry, I just didn't think you wanted to be alone with them." I start looking around, glaring at the perverted thieves as I did so. "Found him!"

I make a dash toward him and smack the back of his head."Oh, hey Kiya." He says rubbing where I hit him.

"Hey Renihura, this is my sister Emun, Emun, Renihura, Renihura, Emun."

"Hey." She mumbled.

"So, who's your friend?" I say jerking my head towards the guy next to him.

"This is Teremun, I told you about him earlier remember" Teremun, had jet black hair, a similar color to Emun's, and he had pretty hazel eyes, he was built similar like Renihura.

"Hi." Emun smiled at him.

"Well, Teremun, nice to meet you. Hey Emun, your name is in his, Teremun, Emun."

"Cool Kiya." She blandly replied.

"So, Renihura, mind if we join you?"

"Of course not." I plop down next to him propping my feet up in his lap. Emun sat down across the table from us and started braiding her hair.

"Do I look like a foot rest to you?" He asked, looking down at my legs and feet.

"Yep! And Bakura is a pillow." I happily reply, I notice Bakura glaring over and wave at him.

"Whoa, Kiya, look!" Emun was pointing at Neferet and next to her was a girl who looked exactly like her. "There are two of them."

"Really Bakura, identical whores. Why would you want two whores that look exactly the same?" I grumble as Renihura looks at me funny.

"They're not Bakura's." Renihura says confused.

"Really, because Neferet seems to think otherwise."

"What? Bakura doesn't... never mind." Renihura stopped.

"So the one next to Neferet, who's she?"

"That's her twin sister Sahara." Teremun reply.

"Oh lucky us they are coming this way." Emun sarcastically informs us.

"Neferet how lovely to see you again." I mock.

"Hi you must be Kiya." Sahara said in a bubbly voice.

"Whoa, it's happy." Emun states, "They are sisters how freaking opposite can they be?"

"Well, we are sisters, and we are pretty different." I pointed out.

"Hello, you're ignoring us." Neferet said in her annoyingly high pitched voice.

"Very good Neferet, you should get a treat." I say condescending.

"Whatever, bitch just thought you should know Bakura is mine." She huffs.

"Right and what gave you that impression or idea I wanted him?" I say as my sister starts cackling.

"Please my sister can't stand him!" She manages to get out.

"You want him you can have him but I don't think he wants you." I wave her off.

"Just stay away from him." She was glaring at me.

"Well, wish I could but unfortunately he insists on me sharing a room with him, I think I'm going to make him sleep on the floor." I muse.

"Oh my gods! You can't do that to him!"

"Right, my sister does what she pleases and she's kicked his ass before." Emun is awesome!

"Right, if I could do whatever I want I wouldn't even bloody be here in the first place. Damn Fluffy!"

"Hey I say it's your fault we are here." She protested.

"Like hell it is! You knew they planned on kidnapping us but didn't tell me!"

"Well you are the one who didn't notice he followed you home!"

"Excuse me! I believe I was telling you to stop hanging all over Bakura." Neferet interrupts.

"Right I told you, you want him, he is all freaking yours go do whatever the hell you want with him!" I scream at her gesturing towards Bakura.

She just glares and walks off; as she left Rea came over. "You do know my brother can't stand her right?"

"Well then this should be entertaining." Emun says drily, pointing at the platform with his throne on it. I glance over my shoulder to see Neferet sitting on his lap trying to get his attention as he glares at me.

"Nice." I say as he shoved her off of him and snarls at her, she stood and huffed out of the hall. "So Spikes, when can I go home? I miss Tarik." I shout at him.

"When you say the words I so long to hear." Is his answer, judging by the expression on my sister's face her mind was in the same place as mine.

"And which words were those exactly? I can think of several things that I'm sure you would _love_ to have Kiya say to you." She asks loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Pervert." I hear Teremun cough.

"Am not." She pouts.

"Well, I think we both were thinking of the same things so I guess that makes us both perverted." I say shrugging.

"She just has to say that she will join me." Is the answer from the throne after he stops to think about it.

"Good, since what I thought you meant you will never hear." I call back.

"Don't be that way baby."

"Don't call me that Fluffy!" I can see that I've ticked him off and get an idea. "Emun, come here." She leans over the table and I whisper, "Want to see how badly we can tick off Bakura?"

"I have nothing better to do, besides sounds like fun. What did you have in mind?"

"Well, remember earlier when I tried to pick up Bakura? I thought I'd do something similar."

"What are you two whispering about?" Rea sat down next to Emun, leaning over too.

"Nothing, just ways to kill your brother." I brightly inform her.

"Well since you couldn't lift Bakura, care to see if you can one of these two?" Emun caught enough of my thought process to know where it was headed.

"Sure, pick one."

"Renihura." She decided after sizing them up.

"Care to make it more interesting?" I smirk as she nods. "When I succeed I get to lock you in a room with Marik for three hours."

She glared at me. "Alright, but I get a new dagger if you can't."

"I think you can pick him up, and I want to play with Emun's hair." Teremun stated.

"I just braided it, do you have any idea how much effort that took!" She demanded. Unlike me, who likes to keep their hair short, Emun's hair goes down past her butt.

"I know, that's what makes it fun." He is an odd one.

"So you two want to get in on this?" I ask glancing between Rea and Renihura.

"Um, I want you to promise not to try to kill my brother when you can't pick up Renihura."

"And I likewise think you won't be able to," He pauses to think about it, looking me over. "I bet a kiss."

"Fine." I stand up and 'try' to pick him up only to fall into his lap, I look up to see him smiling.

"Fine looks like Teremun and I lose, I promise not to try to kill Bakura and Emun when we get home you may pick out a new knife."

I start to stand up only to be pulled back down. "I think you are forgetting something."

"No, I just thought you were joking." Wrapping my arms around his neck, I can see Bakura glaring, watching to see what happens.

I didn't quite hear his reply since I was distracted by his amazing eyes, I'm not sure if it was my imagination or not but I could have sworn his eyes got a tad greener. I lean up to kiss him when I'm pulled from his lap by Bakura, who took the spot I had been sitting in putting me in his lap instead.

"What do you think you were doing?" He asked darkly. "We keep having this problem of you forgetting you are mine."

"No, we have this problem of you thinking that, no matter how many times I have to inform you otherwise."

"Bakura, I think you are going about this the wrong way." Rea informs him.

"I wonder why you think it's your business." She looked offended and left.

"Marik, stop touching me!" Emun slapped his hand away from her face.

"You know, she's right Bakura." Marik pointed out.

"Right since your methods work so much better." My sister scoffed. Teremun and Renihura exchanged a look that seemed to say 'what the hell is wrong with these four?'

"I'm starting to see why this skirt is better." Emun blurts out. "With this one you aren't giving everyone a view of your huge ass."

"You did not just say I have a big butt."

"Well, where did you think all the food you perpetually eat goes?" She asked sarcastically.

"Stop calling me fat!"

"I never said you were fat, I said your behind should be its own country." Marik and Bakura seemed to find this amusing and the other two had slipped off.

"I don't have a big butt!" I shriek at her.

"Hey, no one ever said having a large ass was a bad thing." Bakura tried to reassure me.

"I hate you all!" I yell trying to get free from his grip.

"Well, I think we shall bid you two good night." He calmly informs Marik and Emun, standing up and heading back to his room, pulling me behind him.

"No! I don't want to share a room with you! I want to go home and see Tarik!" I whine as he shut his door behind us.

"You want to go home, then you know what to do." He says removing his cloaks and flopping onto his bed, leaning against the wall.

"No I won't say it, I would then have to see more of you and that is the last thing I want."

"So you would rather be stuck here with me forever as my prisoner never seeing your son again?" He says mockingly.

"No, I will find a way to get out of here." I say plopping down into the chair, playing with one of his daggers.

"Hey those aren't toys you know."

"Really could have fooled me, they look fake. Here let me test one!" I say throwing it towards him; it hit the wall just above his head.

"You have bad aim." He says picking it up and returning it to the desk.

"No I made a promise to your sister I wouldn't kill you, I just wanted to see how you would react."

"Oh and isn't that what you were doing earlier with Renihura, seeing how I'd react?" He says tilting my chin up so I had to look at him.

"No, I was trying to annoy you, well that's how it started anyway. Did you ever notice how entrancing his eyes are?" I ask, tilting my head to the side.

"Not even close to yours." I blink and cast my eyes down, trying to hide the blush that I felt forming.

Why did he have to make a non-perverted complement? "Sure, I'm going to sleep, this time stay on your side." I climb into bed and close my eyes.

"Good night Kiya." He says pulling me to him.

"I said stay on your side."

"It's my bed the whole thing is my side." No doubt that infuriating smirk was firmly in place.

"I don't want to sleep; I'm going to talk to Marik and Emun." I try getting up but find myself smashed between him and the bed. "Get off."

"You don't want to sleep hm? There are several things we could do instead, but you aren't leaving this room." He says leaning closer to me.

"Ewwww, no! Unless you want to sword fight, but there isn't enough space in here for that. I could use a good fight." He looks down at me suspiciously.

"And you promise you won't try to kill me or run away?"

Pouting I retort, "Fine, I promise not to escape or kill you, not that I had thought of doing so I just want to beat you up." He stared at me for a second before deciding that I was being honest.

"Right, I have a place we can fight." He gives me a kiss then climbs off me, helping me to my feet.


	12. Chapter 12

He led me to a room about half the size of the great hall lined with weapons. "Go ahead and grab one." He indicated a rack of swords; I looked over a few of them before I hear him sigh in exasperation, "Just pick one."

"Man, you are infuriating." I say just randomly picking one up.

"You don't even know which one you grabbed!"

"Seriously, when I do what you say you get mad, besides the sword doesn't really matter, I can wield any." I take my stance facing him. "Losers first."

We sparred for nearly three hours, he was good, definitely had to admit that, but I was better. I won four out of five matches so far, I was tired and sore, both of us covered in sweat. _Damn he is good looking!_ "What do you say we call it a night after this round?" Bakura pants, dodging as I aimed for his arm.

"Sounds good, and when I finish kicking your ass again I'm going to take a bath. Alone!" I add after catching the look on his face. "You perv!"

"Ok, then when I beat you," He had managed to gain control and backed me into a corner. "You have to give me a bath."

"Don't get cocky." I slip through the gap between his legs, and plant a kick on his back sending him into the wall. I pull his head back by his hair and have my sword against his throat. "So, you give?"

"No." He was struggling to get his arms free since they were caught between him and the wall; his sword had dropped when I kicked him.

"Come on, you can't get out of this, just admit defeat." I hold the blade closer, a drop of blood running down his neck. He manages to slip a foot behind one of mine. "Go ahead, trip me you'll be the one without a head."

He grumbled something to himself before saying, "Fine, you win."

"Good boy, Fluffy." I let go of his hair and pulled the sword back away from him a little. "I take that back, bad Fluffy, very bad." He had somehow got me pinned to the wall now, my sword still at this throat. "You idiot, did you not notice I'm still armed?" He then, smirking widely, pinned my arms to the wall, squeezing the one wrist until the blade dropped. "Bakura don't even think about…"

_Maybe threatening him isn't a good idea since he always interrupts it like this. _Needless to say his lips were once again on mine, his hand sliding up my arm removing my dagger. Tossing it aside he pulls away slightly, still keeping me to the wall with his weight, smirking.

"Should probably get rid of your daggers." He takes both wrists in one hand and gets the dagger from my leg.

"Try to get my other one and you will regret it." I hiss as he reaches for the front of my top. I quickly knee him in the stomach and pull my hands free smacking him on the head. As he stumbles back I tackle him pulling out the dagger he tried to take. Sitting on his waist with the blade to his already bleeding neck glaring down at him I decide to clear something's up. "Let's get things straight, you don't touch me unless I say it's ok, you don't kiss me without me giving a clear signal that I want you to and you don't touch my daggers, got it? Now, are you going to behave or do I have to knock you out to ensure that my bath is uninterrupted?"

"I suggest you knock me out." I blink down at him.

"Wait, what?"

"I said it'd be best if I were unconscious."

"I assume you want to be in your room first?" I take my dagger from his neck, as he runs a finger over his cut then licking it. "Ewwww that is gross!"

"No not really, I've been wondering what your blood tastes like."

"Bakura! My blood isn't for consumption." He smirked before rolling, trapping me between him and the floor. "Damn it what did I just freaking tell you?"

"Not getting why you thought I would listen?" He knocks the dagger out of my hand, grinning down at me.

"Why do you seem to get turned on from having your ass handed to you?"

"It's not that."

"Really, you always get like this after we fight or argue." I say with a jerk of my head.

"Damn are you sexy when you are angry." He huskily whispers, brushing his lips against mine, until I dig my thumbnail into his cut. "That isn't nice."

"Never said I was nice, Perv King." I struggle free and grab a staff off the wall and smack him on the head. "Have a nice nap, Bakura."

As I picked up my scattered daggers I heard laughter from the doorway, turning I see Renihura leaning against the door frame. "You are odd you know that?" He quirks an eyebrow.

"How long have you been there?" I was putting the other weapons back.

"Oh long enough to know I never want to fight you." He had draped an arm over my shoulder.

"Right, can you do me a few favors?"

"Depends."

"Don't wake him up, for starters, see about finding me some clothes and tell me how to get hot water for a bath." I glance up at him, smiling.

"I don't want to be here when he recovers, as for the other two follow me." He steers me down the hall to what I suppose is the kitchens. "Serq!" An old lady around Sharifa's age comes over. "Can you get a few of the girls to get a warm bath drawn in Bakura's room?"

"If the King wishes it. Who's the new girl, she yours?"

"Huh, oh no, this is Kiya, she and her sister are here as, um special guests of Bakura and Marik."

"Are not those assholes kidnapped us!"

"Kiya, he already said he'd let you leave once you agree to join him." Renihura reminded me.

"And once I do he's going to start saying that it be in both our best interests to marry, since it would be the best match, the Thief King and the Desert Rose. As much as I'd love to be Queen of Thieves, I can't stand him."

"Kiya, calm, deep breaths. Think of the relaxing bath you are about to have, with Bakura far away." He was running his hands up and down my arms, trying to get me to relax.

"I like how that sounds." I sigh, leaning back against him.

"Good, also, Serq, can you find me some clothes for her, nothing too revealing." I give him a hug.

"Actually, I'd like a top like this but either a longer skirt or a pair of pants please." I smile at the women.

"Right, and just send them to Bakura's room." He says as she nods.

"Thank you." I give her a slight bow as Renihura pulls me down the hall to Bakura's room.

He sat with me as several girls kept coming in with jugs of steaming water. "The rumors are true then." He eventually states breaking the silence.

"Huh?"

"I've never seen anyone beat Bakura before, your skill with a blade is incredible.

"Thanks, he's better unarmed, you could say my learning that is what got me stuck here."

"He's going to be pissed when he wakes up."

"I know." Laughing darkly. "I just hope it isn't until after I fall asleep." He laughs at that too.

One of the girls informs me that my bath is ready and that my new clothes are in the washroom. "See you tomorrow then." Renihura calls, heading for the door.

"Renihura," I grab his arm and he turns to face me, I lean in and give him a quick kiss. "I believe I owed you one of those. Good night."

"Night, Kiya." He whispers as he shuts the door. After locking it I grab the chair from the desk and take it into the washroom with me. I lock the door and then prop the chair up against it.

"That should keep him out." As I settle into the tub.

I was hesitant to get out, I heard Bakura come into his room a while ago but was humming to myself, studiously ignoring him. When the water got cold I decided to get out, the clothes that were left for me were perfect, the top was a cropped halter but this one was a faded red and there was a pair of black pants.

Once dressed I located a hair brush and took care of my hair, putting it up with a black ribbon I found. Now there was nothing I could do to prevent going into the room, so taking a deep breath I moved the chair. He was sitting on the edge of the bed staring at the door. "What took you so long?"

"Kiya, I've been here for at least twenty minutes." he informs me.

"I know, I was expecting you sooner. Where have you been?" I look at him closer. "Have you been drinking?"

"I might have spent some time in the great hall drinking, but I don't see how any of that is your business or how you even noticed." He came over and pulled me back to where he was sitting.

"It's my business because if you get drunk I have to still share a room with you and I don't want to deal with a drunken Bakura if a sober one is so forward. As for how I noticed, I know thieves I can tell." I glare at him as he shoves me onto the bed.

"And who said I'm drunk?" He questioned, throwing himself onto the bed next to me.

"Well, I'm just guessing it's as hard to get you drunk as it is me, so how many did you have?"

"Um, six." Only he seemed to be asking if it was right.

"Ok, then you aren't drunk. Night." I say grabbing the blanket and turning to face away from him.

"Hey you never apologized for knocking me out." He whispered, wrapping an arm around me.

"And I don't plan to, I told you to behave and you didn't. Plus you said to." I manage, trying to suppress a yawn.

"I was being facetious." He mumbled, running a finger down the side of my neck before taking my hair down.

"Well, I wasn't when I asked, and I had that tied back for a reason." I say reaching back and poking his shoulder.

"But I love it down." As he ran a hand through it.

"What is with you and my hair?"

"It's just so beautiful, the color and shine, and it's so soft. You should grow it out."

"There's a reason why I keep it this length, actually if I could I would have it shorter but Sharifa says it isn't proper." I pout at the thought of having my hair longer.

"And why do you want it short?" He was still playing with it and it was really distracting me.

"Well, it can be used against me in a fight, can get caught on things on raids and it's just more hassle than I care to deal with, now will you please stop doing that." I smack his hand.

"I see no problem with you growing it out if you have it pulled back when you go on a raid, and I know you like having me play with it." I could hear the slight smirk on his face.

"Whatever, just go to sleep. Night Bakura." I close my eyes and try to sleep.

"Night love." He sighed nuzzling my neck with his nose before burying his face in my hair.

"I'm not your love, Fluffy." Is the last thing I remember before sleep claimed me.

I awoke with a start to pounding on the door about four and a half hours later. "Bakura, Kiya wake up!" Marik called through the door.

"Damn him." Bakura groans pulling me closer.

"Have an idea." I mumble as the blond continued to yell and beat on the door. "You open the door and I'll chuck a dagger at him."

"Why am I the one opening the door?"

"Your room."

"Fine but don't kill him." He ambles to his feet.

"Oh come on, you know you want to."

"Just like there are times you want to kill Emun." He says with an actual smile. I lean over and grab one of my daggers off the floor and nodding he opens the door. The blade goes right past his head and clatters to the floor in the hall.

"Kiya! Are you insane?" Man the look on his face was priceless and his friend was laughing.

"That's what you get for trying to wake me up; I'll get up when I'm damn well ready!" I was already falling asleep again.

"Right what she said, now go away Marik." Bakura says shutting the door in his face. When he lays back down I rollover and rest my head on his shoulder with an arm on his chest as he has an arm draped over my waist. "How does three more hours sound?" He asks running his hand through my hair.

"Heaven, sleep is good for me." I mumble as he kisses the top of my head.

I was having trouble getting back to sleep, disconcerted that I was already so used to sleeping with him. _This can't be good._I look up at him and see he is sleeping. _He looks so peaceful._I smile, and then quickly shake the thought off. I get out of bed without waking him and grab one of my daggers, slipping it down my shirt before going off to the great hall. "Berry, like fruit. Marik is a fruit, and I think he has the hots for Teremun." I hear my sister giggling as I enter.

"No, he's not gay, and regrettably neither is Bakura." I startle her by saying as I sit by Renihura.

"Yes he is. Don't lie, lies are bad."

"I'm not lying I'm tired." I grumble, resting my head on the table.

"Fail." Is her worthless response.

"I just escaped, I tired." _Man do I sound whiny._

"What do you mean escaped?" She questioned.

"Well, normally Bakura notices when I move, I guess having his ass handed to him repeatedly last night really tired him out."

"No duh." I didn't have to see her to know she was rolling her eyes.

"Shut up!"

"Go to a room somewhere and sleep, but this time wake up on the right side of the bed." Emun ordered.

"I would, but I don't know of a Bakura free bed."

"You can use mine." Renihura offers.

"Will you show me where it is?" I plead, looking at his amazing eyes.

"Sure, follow me." He says getting up; I followed him out and down the hall.

"So, why are you awake?" I ask.

"Marik."

"Does he do this every morning then?"

"Yes, once he's awake he feels compelled to get everyone else up. So did he wake you too?"

"Yes, I threw a dagger at him and we tried to go back to sleep."

"We?"

"Yes, Fluffy succeeded though." He looked over at me.

"Fluffy?" There was a trace of a smile forming on his face.

"Yes, he calls me lame nicknames so I made some for him." He pulls me into a room.

"Well it's not much, especially when compared to the king's, but here's my room." He waves an arm around at the space.

"I really could care less what the room is like I just want to sleep. Thank you." I give him a hug.

"For what?"

"Letting me use your room."

"It's my pleasure." He says returning my hug, I pull back and lean up, giving him a kiss on the cheek. As I turn to get in the bed he pulls me back to him, cupping my chin and giving me a gentle kiss on the lips. "Sleep well Kiya." He breathes, running a thumb over my cheek.

I smile at him. "If he asks you haven't seen me." He laughs lightly at that before leaving me. Oddly enough I fell right to sleep.

I had been asleep for probably an hour when I was woken up by someone climbing into the bed next to me. "Why are you in Renihura's bed?" I look over and there was Bakura lying on his side, his head propped up in one hand watching me.

"I was trying to get away from you. Who told you I was here?" I glare at him.

"Marik."

"Why the hell does he know everything!" I cry out in frustration.

"It's his job to know what goes on here."

"Well, he really doesn't know _everything_." I say after some thought.

"What do you mean by that?" He inquires, stroking my cheek.

"If it were your business I'd tell you Spiky." He narrowed his eyes. "Now if you don't mind I was sleeping." I was lying on my stomach and had my head resting on my arms. He rolled me over so I was facing him with my head on his arm.

"I was too, until I woke up to find you missing."

"Right since Bakura just can't sleep without me." I roll my eyes.

"Yep." He was asleep seconds later. I brush his bangs out of his face to check that he really was asleep, and then sneak out of the room.

I was wandering aimlessly trying to think of somewhere to sleep when I hear Emun. "You're strange." She informs Rea.

"Emun, you are in no position to be calling anyone else strange." I say before reaching them.

"Hey Kiya, I feel clean."

"Oh you bathed for the first time in what, a month?" I rudely reply.

"A week. I just don't like the thought of being naked." She shrugged.

"That's why you lock the door." I point out.

"I do."

"Well, to bathe, I didn't just lock the doors, I barricaded them too." I smirk thinking of last night.

"Well, I don't think Marik would have interrupted me, I mean, he blushed when I mentioned that I needed to bathe in the first place."

"Marik's cute." Smiling at the thought of the blond.

"Yeah, I guess he is pretty cute, and his eyes are gorgeous." She concedes.

"Emun, you weren't supposed to agree with me. You hate Marik remember?" Rea laughed at her while I gave her a questioning look.

"Yes, I hate Marik, but that doesn't change the fact he's cute, just like you have to admit, Bakura's really buff." _Damn why did she have to mention him!_

"Whatever, why are we even talking about them? I'm tired." I yawn.

"Then go to bed." She says.

"Well, I was in bed, I was interrupted by someone." I growl remembering how I was woken up.

"Who?" she already knew the answer.

"Who do you freaking think? Bakura, and I don't have anywhere else to go."

"Well, you should use Marik's room."

"Which one is it?" I look around.

"That one." She pointed at a door not far away and I mumble thanks and rush into the room, curling up in the bed and going to sleep. Needless to say that was short lived, Marik came in about half an hour later.

"Kiya? Why are you in here?" He froze in the doorway when he spotted me in his bed.

"Well you told Bakura I was in Renihura's room, so when he found me there I ditched him. No please let me sleep and don't tell him I'm here." I fell back to sleep as he muttered something, closing the door.

An hour later I woke up on my own and got up running into Bakura as I exited the room. "So that is where you were hiding." He says running a hand through his hair.

"Maybe, I needed sleep." He grabbed my hand and drags me to the great hall.

"Well, now it's lunch time." He sat in his throne and gestured to the chair next to it.

"What, do you really expect me to watch you eat?" I quirk an eyebrow at him.

"Of course." He says around a mouthful.

"Bakura that should be classified as cheating." Emun tells him as Marik drags her over.

"I actually agree with her." Rea says taking a seat next to her brother. I spot Teremun and Renihura and wave them over.

"What do you think you're doing?" Bakura asks, grabbing my arm.

"If I have to watch people eat I at least want good company while I suffer." I yank my arm back as the join us.

"Hey where'd you go?" Renihura asked sitting across from me.

"I had unwanted company so I left." I smile at him.

"I noticed, I went to check on you and found Bakura."

"You make it sound almost like its normal to find Bakura asleep in your bed." Emun points out as I start laughing.

"Well, I didn't mean it like that, I just assumed someone mentioned she was there so he followed her." He quickly defended himself.

"Why aren't you two eating?" Teremun indicated me and my sister.

"Ha Emun eat, that's a good one." Marik cackled.

"Ignore him. I'm just not hungry." She said simply.

"I'm jealous, wish I wasn't starving." I complain.

"So eat."

"Can't, made a bet with him," I jerk my head towards Bakura, "can't eat until breakfast tomorrow."

"Technically you guys made that bet at lunch yesterday so you should be able to eat dinner tonight." Emun points out.

"No, she has to last till tomorrow." Bakura says stuffing his face.

"Pig, rub it in why don't you."

"You're the piglet remember." He reminds me.

"I'm not a piglet!" I whine.

"Sure you aren't, Kiya have you seen yourself eat, it's disgusting." Emun laughs.

"Fine I eat a lot but that doesn't make me _his_little piglet."

"Oh but Kiya, babe you are." He informs me giving me a kiss on the cheek.

I heard Emun chuckling. "Babe"

"I told you not to call me that, or love or sweetie or baby or sweet tart, I prefer you don't even talk to me, but if you must address me as Kiya damn it!"

"Really the nicknames aren't necessary." Emun blurts out.

"Fine but then she can't call me Spiky or Fluffy or Fluffster or Shadow."

"Oh but you like being called those, why because it means I'm thinking about you enough to bother with it."

"True, but they are degrading and it makes me look weak to be called those in public."

"Let's make a deal then, I won't call you names in front of your men if you don't call me by pet names ever."

"Nope." He didn't even stop to think about it.

"What why not?" I stammer.

"Because I love your reactions to being called nicknames."

"You are truly the world's biggest asshole."

After lunch Bakura told Marik, Renihura, Teremun and some others to meet him in a room somewhere then dragged me back to his room. "You may go to the weapons room or stay here but don't go anywhere else." With a kiss on the forehead he left.

I messed with his daggers for a while, sharpening some of them of the duller ones. I got bored with that quickly so I decided to go to the weapons room. As I was walking down the hall I notice Emun with her ear to a door. _Figures she's listening to their meeting._

"Hey Emun, what are you doing?" She jumped at my question.

"Definitely not getting information. Or eavesdropping." Is her quick answer.

"Okay, just tell me about this nothing this time." I say continuing on my way.

I played around with a few of the swords, occasionally challenging passing thieves. I'm guessing an hour had passed when I spotted Renihura leaning in the doorway.

"Hey, buddy, old pal, want to fight me?" I ask batting my eyes at him.

"No, you'd kill me." He replies laughing.

"Why would I want you dead? Then I would have no one to talk to."

"I don't want to be beat by a girl." He says blushing.

"Oh come on, it's not like you'll be the first guy to lose to me." I say with a smirk, giving my sword a twirl.

"Nope." He grabs another guy from the hallway. "Depending on how he fares against you I might change my mind."

"What, you want me to fight her?" The random guy asks perplexed.

"Yep." Renihura nods.

"That's not even fair." The other guy started whining.

"You're right it's not, for you." I laughed. "So ladies first." He glared at me drawing his sword. The poor guy only lasted five minutes, Renihura watching intently, leaning against the wall, arms crossed in front of him. I look over at him hopefully.

"Hmmm, still say no. I'm better than that guy but still wouldn't last long."

"You're no fun." I pout, the other guy fled from the room.

"No I just don't want to fight you, besides I have some information you might want." I raise an eye brow at him. He slides down the wall, sitting on the floor and motions for me to join him. Putting the sword away I sit by him. "Bakura has planned a raid for in a few days' time."

"Good, that would be the perfect time to escape."

"No, he plans on taking you with and leaving your sister here, since he knows you won't leave without her." He shakes his head.

"Damn it. What else?" Knowing this wasn't all he wanted to tell me.

"He said he would leave you here under his sister's watchful eye if you don't agree to some things before leaving."

"Might be worth not going to get out of here, his sister is no challenge." I think out loud.

"Don't count on it, he'll probably tie you up and lock you in a room, which was the plan for Emun." He says trying to hide his amusement.

"Oh, she won't like that. She hates rope." I join in his laughing.

"So where are we hitting?" I ask, curious to see what Bakura was planning.

"Not able to say, he wanted to be the one to tell you, seemed to think you'd like the idea." He looked at me, cocking his head to the side.

"Did you know that you look cute like that?" I ruffle his hair; He chuckled before doing the same to my hair.

"Did you know that you always look cute?" He replies.

"What? I've been told I'm more than cute, and I'm sure there are times I am far from it."

"Oh I highly doubt you ever look bad, and you're right you are way more than cute."

"Damn straight! The Prince of Egypt himself called me a goddess only a few days ago." I inform him, playfully punching his arm.

"Not him again!" A voice growled from the doorway

"Well, he was extremely good looking." I point out looking up at Bakura, who was, of course, glaring.

"He is almost as short as Emun!" He cried out.

"But did you get a look at him? He was incredible well built for such a short guy." I sighed.

"Hey! I'm not short!" My sister called from behind him.

"Marik, do you have any control what so ever over that woman!" Bakura yelled.

"Oh so you caught her then?" I giggle, then nudging Renihura whispered, "Did you guys discuss anything interesting?"

"No, but after we planned out the trip he and Marik stayed to talk about something." He whispered back, I started laughing harder. Marik and Bakura were arguing about something and Marik had his hand over Emun's mouth.

"I'm going to have to ask Emun about that." I mumble.

"You allow your sister to eavesdrop on people?"

"No, but I will use it to my advantage if she has been. I may have her follow you around to see what you talk to others about." I say nudging him with my shoulder; I heard a light snort of laughter from him.

"Are you sure you want to know?" He nudged my shoulder.

"I lied you are highly entertaining." I whisper in his ear, before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"You are too, haven't laughed this much in a while." I smiled at him, and then cock my head to the side when I saw the expression on his face. That was explained without me having to ask a second later as I was pulled away from him.

"And what are you two doing?" Bakura asked holding me tight.

"Talking."

"About what?" He sent a menacing glare at Renihura.

"Hey, where'd my sister go?" I asked looking around.

"Marik took her off somewhere because she was annoying me. Now what were you guys whispering about?" He asked holding my chin and making me look at him.

I manage to hold back my amusement as I answered, "You of course." He looked confused but there was a hint of a smile on his face. "And how much I love you." I couldn't hold back anymore when that hopeful expression appeared on his face, Renihura and I both burst out into a fit of laughter. "Sorry couldn't help myself, damn that was funny."

"Kiya, that wasn't nice." Renihura reprimanded me when he regains control of himself.

"I never claimed to be nice, besides did you see the look on his face?"

"I'm starting to think I will just leave you here." Bakura threatened.

"Ok I'll play along, oh gee Bakura where are we going?"

"So he told you about the raid, we are going to Memphis and hitting the Temple of Ra there." He smirked.

"Anubis! You have to take me! That's second only to the Palace as far as gold goes." I was yanking on his arm in excitement.

"Told you." He said smugly over my shoulder to Renihura, I rolled my eyes.

"So you are taking me right?"

"If you behave until then, no killing any of my men, no degrading nicknames and if you listen to me."

"Well worth it to get out of here for a bit." I say thoughtfully.

"And you have to obey orders during the trip, and no running away." He added.

"Fine wouldn't ditch my sister here anyway. So do I get to pick a horse?" I ask excitedly, I had a fondness for horses.

"No you will be sharing; I'm not taking any chances."

"Oh, ok Renihura, mind if I ride with you?" I ask clasping my hands silently begging him to say yes.

He was about to answer when Bakura cut him off. "No, you will be with me, I don't want to risk you being forgotten or injured so I will be keeping an eye on you."

"Are you implying that Renihura would abandon me or not protect me, not that I need protecting." I challenge.

"No, I'm just saying that will be my job. We already have everything arranged I'll fill you on with the details later." He was running a finger along my jaw.

"Well I have things to do so I'll see you guys later." Renihura got up and left the room.

"Man he is getting on my nerves. I'm going to have to have a word with him to remind him you're off limits." He says twirling a strand of my hair around his finger.

"Oh he knows. I like him, he's funny." He looks down at me blankly. "What? I can't have guy friends?"

"Not if you are as close to them as you are to that stable hand of yours." He harshly states.

"He's been my best friend since I was thirteen, no duh we are close! And he has a name." I retort elbowing him in the ribs. He wraps his arms around me pulling me into his lap sideways.

"Stupid Ishaq, he should see that you are out of his league and give up." He started nibbling on my ear.

"Stop doing that! And who I'm friends with and what I do with them is none of your business." I say shoving his head away.

"I consider it my business; none of them are good enough for you." He whispers resting his chin on my shoulder, nuzzling the exposed flesh. "Damn you smell good." He groans.

"Stop that!" I smack him on the head.

"Dang you weren't kidding when you said the idiot didn't know what the word no meant." I hear Emun from the doorway, both our heads snapped up and looked in her direction. She stood there smirking leaning on the door frame.


	13. Chapter 13

"Emun! I told you that you aren't allowed to go into that room." Marik reminds her appearing behind her and pulling her to him.

"Damn it gay boy let go of me, I want to talk to my sister." She struggled against him, I started laughing at them, Bakura seemed to find them funny too.

"Oh don't even you two are way worse than us." Emun blurt out.

"Marik let her go." Bakura told his friend.

The blond raised an eye brow. "Oh so you want her to talk to Kiya? Fine then." He released her and they both came over and sat down next to us.

"She made an agreement with us, she won't say anything." Bakura shot a look at her.

"Let me go." I growl.

"No, I don't want to." He was running a hand across my back the other was around my waist holding me in place.

"I'm bored!" I whine.

"Well, I'm more than happy to entertain you." Bakura huskily confides.

"Ugh, that is gross Bakura." Emun informs him.

"I don't think she meant she wanted that kind of entertainment." Marik laughs.

"Definitely not, I know why don't you and Marik spar!" I happily cry.

"What you don't want to spar?" Bakura asked.

"No, I'm tired; I want to watch you and Marik fight."

"Fine, I'm not doing anything." Marik shrugs, getting to his feet.

He looked down at me. "You're bored so you want me to fight Marik?" When I nodded he rolled his eyes, he put me down next to my sister before pulling out his sword.

"Nice so you did that to get rid of them." She intones quietly.

"Duh, I care not for any promise you made to them, spill." They were too busy to notice us talking, Marik was clearly the lesser of the two but still close enough of a match that they should be at it for a while.

"They planned a raid on the Temple of Ra in Memphis, discussed what to do with us while they are gone."

I cut her off with "I know all that already, Renihura said the two of them had a private conversation afterward."

"Oh right, well that was really short and stupid, partly because Rea found me and was talking loud enough to get their attention. Bakura was just whining that you don't like him and asking Marik of all people for advice." She scoffed.

"Oh sucks to be him, poor baby, not getting the girl he wants to sleep with. Loser." I mumble. "Is that all?"

"Yes, they then came out of the room and Bakura made me swear not to say anything."

"Don't get why he would make you promise not to say anything, his actions make it very clear that he wants me. He has threatened to have a talk with Renihura about how he needs to stay away from me; he seems to think that Renihura and I are too friendly. He also brought up how close I am to Ishaq; he said I can't have male friends if I'm as close to all of them as I am to Ishaq."

"Well you and Ishaq do have a strange relationship." I roll my eyes at her.

"What and you and Khalid don't." I snort.

"Dang they are good.' She had shifted her attention to the fighting.

"I got an idea to get them to really go at it." I simper.

"Oh really, share."

"Well since they are pretty evenly matched, I have an incentive to make them fight harder." She nods. "Hey boys, the winner will get a kiss from the girl of his choice." She glared at me.

"Kiya, is that a good idea?"

"Heck yes and I'm hoping Marik manages to beat him. That will be funny."

"You know that there is no chance of him winning." Bakura informs us.

"Well then, I'm sure you will have no trouble getting a kiss from Neferet." I brightly retort.

Bakura looked over at me. "And what sick joke made you think I was even remotely interested in her?" I just laughed at him since he let his guard down and now Marik was going to turn the tables on him.

"Dang it! Does this mean Marik won?" Emun exclaims as the blond knocked the larger of the two over and launched an assault on him, hoping to keep him on the defense.

"No, Bakura can regain control, it's what he is best at actually." I tell her. We watched them for a few more moments until she got bored, I was still watching though, hoping to pick up a new trick or technique.

"Hey, Kiya cheated!" Bakura complained when Marik pinned him.

"What did not! Besides I wasn't fighting." I yell at him. "How could I have cheated?"

"You distracted me." He said getting to his feet.

"I was just saying that Neferet would love to kiss you, how is that distracting?"

"Her name is enough to make me want to puke!"

"I say we call it a draw." Emun interrupted the arguing.

"So does that mean I don't get a kiss?" Marik pouted wrapping his arms around her.

"Ewww I wouldn't have given you one anyway, now let go you are all gross and sweaty!" She screamed at him.

"I don't know Marik, if it's a tie then I think we both get a kiss." Bakura says smirking at me.

"Not happening Fluffy!"

"Oh I will get a kiss from you, but I'll claim it later." He confidently states, putting an arm around my shoulders.

"Ugh, go take a bath. You smell." I say shrugging him off.

"Care to join me?"

"Bakura, you're a pervert." Emun told him, still trying to get away from Marik.

"Why would I want to join you, I don't want to be anywhere near you." He shrugs, picks me up and goes to his room, with me screaming at him the whole way.

"Stay here." He orders, setting me down on his bed. He went into the washroom, not sure how long this was going to take I shut my eyes, trying to sleep.

I was almost asleep when he came out of the washroom with just a towel one. "Damn it Bakura! Clothes! I don't want to go blind any time soon." I yell pulling the covers over my face.

"Oh come on, you liked what you saw." He smugly stated. _Damn it why the hell does he have to be right!_ I was blushing. He really did have a nice body and right now it was glistening with the water from his bath, his hair still dripping.

"Just freaking get dressed!" He chuckled. Soon the only sounds were the rustling of clothes as he complied with my request.

Suddenly the blanket was yanked away from me. "There, I'm dressed." Which was partially true, he had just his kilt on, his cloaks are over the back of the chair, his jewelry that he normally wore was on his desk. Thing is I saw just as much of him when he had just the towel on.

"Sure if you call half naked dressed." I try taking the blanket back from him.

"So, I think we are going to take a nap, we have about two hours until dinner." He says lying down next to me, pulling me to him and putting the blanket over us.

"Bakura, your hair is getting me soaked." He had his head resting on my shoulder.

"And your point is?"

"If I wanted to be wet I would have taken a bath. Now move." I say giving his head a shove.

"You are a piece of work you know that." He says rubbing his nose, since it's what got hit.

"Thanks now go away."

"Nope, my room, my hideout." He says returning to his previous position.

"Gods! You are so annoying." I squirm, trying to get away from him.

"Like you're one to talk, you're a pain."

"Hey you inflicted this on yourself, I didn't ask to be kidnapped and brought to your hideout, and I haven't forced you to stalk me. Hell I have been trying to think of a way to get home without agreeing to your terms."

"Well, good luck with that one, and I never said that I don't like having you here, just that you get on my nerves when you pretend to hate me."

"Ha, you think I don't actually hate you? That's a good one Fluffy."

"Just shut up and go to sleep." He grumbled.

"Nope don't want to."

"Well, tough, I'm tired and you are the reason for it."

"And how the hell is it my fault?"

"You wanted me to spar with Marik, and you talk in your sleep." He added the last part quickly.

"Oh I do, do I? So what was I saying?"

"Not talking about it." He tersely answered.

"Fine, but I still say it isn't my fault you need sleep."

"Ra, just shut up already." He manages while yawning.

I roll my eyes. "Yes your majesty."

"And don't make sarcastic comments; I'll make you regret it." He emphasizes this but lightly biting my neck.

"Don't make me laugh, you like my sarcasm." I snort.

"Yes, but it's starting to tick me off. Just go to sleep."

And I must have since the next thing I remember is hearing a whispered conversation, or at least that is what I thought it was originally but I then realized he was talking to himself. "Why does she have to be so difficult? I'm losing patience. I wonder if there is a way to revive her memories, that would solve several problems." He brushed some hair out of my face, since he was suffering under the delusion that I'm still sleeping I'll play along. "She's so peaceful; I'd give almost anything to see her this relaxed awake. She worries too much, even though she tries to hide it." I roll over stretching and smack him in the face, mumbling about missing Tarik. I can feel him looking me over to make sure I haven't woken up yet. "Thank Ra she's just dreaming about her kid and not that stable hand or the Prince." He kissed my forehead. "Kiya, time for dinner."

"Not eating, not going." I mumble keeping my eyes closed.

"Oh you will come to dinner, now get up."

"No."

"You want to come on the raid you will get up." He growled.

"Fine I'm up." We started down the hallway and ran into Marik and Emun, she had a grip on his arm and was digging her heels into the floor, trying to stop him.

"Good you guys are awake." Marik chimes brightly.

"See I told you we didn't need to wake them up." Emun grumbled letting go of his arm, only to have him grab her hand.

"Well then let's go eat, and you will eat." He informs her turning around.

"Let go!" She tried pushing his hand away.

They then proceeded to argue but I ignored them, giggling slightly at their juvenile behavior. "They are entertaining." Bakura voiced putting an arm around my shoulders.

"I bet they say the same thing about us." I say shrugging him off and catching up to my sister.

As we entered the great hall I spotted Renihura and Teremun and went to join them when an arm grabbed me, dragging me over to the table by the throne.

Bakura took his seat, pulling me on top of him, Emun and Marik taking seats at the table as well. Rea appeared out of nowhere and after giving her brother a kiss on the cheek took the spot next to him. "Hi Kura, Kiya. How has your day been?" She bubbled.

"I prefer not to talk about it." I grumble.

"Speaking of which, I believe someone owes me a kiss." Bakura states, turning me to face him.

"Yes and I'll let Neferet know when I see her." Marik and Emun laughed at that.

"Still not finding that humorous." Bakura pouted.

"Fine, if she kisses him first." I say pointing across the table at my sister and his friend.

"What?" Emun shrieks glaring at me.

"I'm confused." Rea says looking at her brother.

"They were fighting and we agreed the winner would get a kiss from the girl of his choice, and well it was called a draw because your brother whined that I cheated." I inform her.

"Oh, so doesn't that mean no one would be able to claim the prize?" She asked.

"I think that, but he," I poke Bakura "thinks it means they both do." He smirked down at me.

"So what are you waiting for Marik, kiss her." Bakura ordered.

"But the agreement was she had to kiss me." He says looking at her.

"Not happening." Was her response.

"So, that means you don't get one either." I say sticking my tongue out at him.

"I hate you all." I grouse, stuck sitting in Bakura's lap watching the four of them eat. He just laughed a little before leaning over and whispering something to his sister.

"What, now?" She glanced over at Marik and Emun.

"No not yet, but when you see an opening."

"What are you two plotting?" I watched the two of them exchange a look before Rea told me that they weren't doing anything. I rolled my eyes and tried to ignore my growling stomach.

"This is so good." Bakura says grabbing more food and making sure it has to pass right by my face. "You sure you don't want some?"

I looked around hoping someone would save me from this torment, but sadly received no help. Marik and Emun were arguing about something and Rea was watching them intently. "Just freaking eat the damn food and leave me alone." I hiss at him closing my eyes.

"Hm, you won't hold out much longer." He tells me before stuffing his face.

"Bastard." I could feel my stomach eating away at its self, why did I even think I could go without eating.

"Stupid gay idiot! When I say I'm not hungry it doesn't mean try and force food into my mouth!" Emun yelled breaking into my thought process. Looking up I see that Marik was indeed trying to make her eat.

"Emun just eat it, you don't ever eat." He griped at her.

"Crazy girl, turning down food." I murmur glaring at her.

"What! I can't help that I'm not hungry. Just leave me the hell alone."

"Well forgive me for caring!" She didn't get a chance to make a snide comment to his outburst since they were suddenly in a lip lock.

"Nice one Rea." Her brother laughed; apparently she had pushed Emun into Marik. "So when do I get my kiss?"

"Never, she didn't kiss him, your sister caused that."

"Oh but your sister _is _kissing him, look." He pointed out.

"Damn it Emun! You weren't supposed to kiss him!"

She realized what she was doing and pulled away, Marik was smirking at her. "Ha you do like me!" He teased her.

"No I don't, you're gay."

"Right, you were totally into it."

"Emun! I hate you. Why did you do that?" I berated her.

"I didn't mean to, Rea…" She started to explain.

"Yes Rea instigated it but you continued it, I'm not blind."

"I did not!" She glared at Marik who just smiled at her.

"Kiya." Bakura was wanting my attention. "Your sister kissed Marik, I believe that means you owe me."

I rolled my eyes, then lean in to place a peck on his lips. He, surprisingly, didn't react at all to the contact. I pulled back and cocking my head to the side look at him confused.

"What?' He asks lifting an eyebrow.

"You are up to something." I stare intently at him.

"What makes you say that?"

"You are you, I willingly kiss you and you don't do anything to take advantage of the situation clearly you are plotting or you are ill." I remove my eyes from his and do a quick scan of his face to see if he was showing any signs of sickness. That thought quickly left my mind when his customary smirk returns, so I glare at him. "Not sick, but definitely up to something." I conclude.

"Silly Kiya, do you think you know me well enough to know that? And even if I was planning something there is no why for you to know what it is. Besides who said everything revolves around you?" He ruffled my hair on that last bit.

"I know men like you, hell even Ishaq would have done something if in your place a second ago. I am well aware of the fact that not everything is about me and I can find out what you are up to, I have my methods."

"Your sister won't be able to spy for you, Marik will make sure of that."

"What gave you the impression I need my sister to spy, I can spy on my own, plus who's to say I haven't already got a spy among your men." My stupid stomach then chose to complain loudly. "Damn you shut up!" I glare down at the offending body part.

A bark of laughter escapes him. "Knew you wouldn't be able to last."

"I still haven't eaten, so I'm winning you fool."

"For now, but judging by the way your stomach is protesting you won't make it through this meal." I gulp down the bit of saliva forming in my mouth from the smell of the food on the table by me. His smirk grew when he heard that. "It's really entertaining to see you struggle like this." He grabbed more food and watched my gaze follow it from the table to his lips.

I close my eyes so I don't see him eating and bite my bottom lip to resist the urge to rip the food from his hand. Regrettably having my eyes close didn't block out my sense of smell, which seemed to be heightened. I could smell the all the types of food on the table, the ale that always seemed to permeate this room, the vanilla oils I had used in my last bath and something else I couldn't quite place but was a very pleasant aroma.

"Babe you must be really hungry."

My eyes shot open. "Hm and what makes you say that?" That's when I tasted the blood. "Damn." I lift a hand to wipe it away when one of Bakura's snakes around my wrist preventing me from doing so. He then runs a finger over my lip before popping it into his mouth leering at me. "That is disgusting." I had my nose wrinkled up in distaste. "I believe you once stated that you wonder what my blood taste like, so what do you think?" I say sarcastically, not really wanting to know.

"Better than I thought."

"That is just wrong." My sister inserts, looking at Bakura like he is crazy.

"So I have a thing for blood, nothing wrong with that." He shrugs it off.

"Of course not, if you're a vampire." She mumbles before Marik steals her attention, probably to complain that she still hasn't touched her plate.

"I can't wait to go home. I just hope they aren't giving Ishaq a hard time, I wish I had left one of the thieves in charge instead of him, I bet they are restless and ,well, he wouldn't know the first thing about planning a raid." I think out loud.

"What do you expect, he is just a stable hand."

"Watch how you talk about my best friend, you may find yourself without a tongue." I hiss threateningly.

"But you…" Rea wanted to remind me.

"I promised you I wouldn't kill your brother, never said anything about injuring him." I smirk mischievously at her.

"Don't worry about it Rea, she can't."

"Oh and how many times have I left you knocked out somewhere? You know that I'm just as good a fighter as you if not better."

"I never said you weren't, it's just I don't think you have the guts to follow through with that threat." He finished that comment off by licking the side of my neck.

"Try that again and find out." I growl, shoving him away. He just laughed and resumed his meal.

I was studiously ignoring him, looking around the room, watching to see if there is a pattern to the behavior of his men. During my observations I noticed several of the women glaring at me, Neferet in particular. I rolled my eyes at the fact that these women were stupid enough to have fallen for someone like the freak that calls himself a King.

At some point Rea left and the hall was slowly starting to empty, Bakura was still eating and Marik was still trying to get Emun to eat. I was getting a terrible headache from the lack of nourishment and the resulting pain was making me sick. I was not in control of myself at all really, so I had no idea what was going on until I heard my sister gasp in surprise.

"Kiya, that is gross." Her voice was all it took to pull me back to reality, my gaze focusing on Bakura's face mere inches from mine. It seems my body had acted on its own and now Bakura and I were both eating from opposite sides of a drumstick. I quickly swallowed the bite I had taken and turn to look at her.

"What?"

"He was eating that!" She sputtered.

"So it's mine now." I say yanking the rest of it from his hand and devouring it. He looks shocked for a second before that oh so famous smirk appeared.

"I knew you had no will power."

"Right, I blame my metabolism, it's way too fast." I grab a roll and eat it in two bites. "I'm actually shocked it let me last that long."

"Then why did you make that deal in the first place?" Emun shrieked earning herself strange looks from those still eating.

"I was bored and angry, you know how I get." I reply with a shrug, grabbing an apple.

"I still have yet to decide on my prize, but don't worry, I will have by tomorrow morning." Bakura informs me happily as he stands up, taking me with him. I make a mad grab for more food before he carries me back to his room.

The rest of the night was uneventful, he did decide on a prize for winning the most recent bet, but refused to tell me yet. He left me to go take care of something during breakfast and I used the time away from him to talk to Renihura, the asshole really did have a, for lack of a better word, discussion with him about spending time with him.

"He really said that?" I asked outraged. "Ra, I knew he was possessive and thinks I'm his but that is just too far! I would never agree to that and he knows it."

"He seems set on it, you actually should be relieved, it means he doesn't plan on just using you for sex." Renihura tried to calm me down.

"I already knew he doesn't want me just for that, why else would he be so insistent about my gang joining you guys. He wants my status as Egypt's top thief and my skills used for him." I was on the verge of banging my head on the table in frustration.

"You know, I got the feeling it wasn't really me that he found threatening. Who is this Ishaq guy?"

"You have got to be kidding, he mentioned him? Ishaq is my best friend, he is the head of stables at my hideout. We are pretty close, he has proposed to me on a few occasions but I keep turning him down. He's been a great influence for Tarik." I say thoughtfully.

"Tarik? I heard you use that name before, who is it?"

"He's my son, and before you jump to conclusions, I adopted him. I found him when he was three nearly dead. He turned six two days before I left, I hope he's ok." Tears starting to form in my eyes, worrying about my little man.

He chuckled lightly. "I'm sure he's fine, I mean you're his mom. But I can see why Bakura would be so insecure about your relationship with that guy."

"Whatever there isn't any reason for him to be since there is no way I will ever be with Bakura. I can't believe he told you he and I are engaged, that is so wrong! I mean yes our parents wanted us to marry but I never agreed to it, and from what Sharifa said they never finalized anything."


	14. Chapter 14

"As far as she knows." I nearly jump out of my seat at that voice. Bakura was back and glaring down at me.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Exactly how it sounded, she wasn't privy to all that was going on at the time. She had been at the Palace for over a year not having contact with my parents or yours except to send letters with pertinent information."

"They would have told her though right, since she was the one who would be responsible for me if things went wrong. It's something she would have needed to know." I throw back at him, refusing to believe that there was any way possible that I was in fact betrothed to him.

"If the thought helps you sleep at night, sure. Now come on, we are leaving." He grabs my hand pulling me to the area they keep their horses in. His horse was already for a trip with a bag tied to his saddle.

"So where are we going?" I ask as he grabs its reins leading it towards the exit.

"It's a surprise, but we'll say this is my reward for your loss last night." Once outside he turned to me questioningly. "Do you trust me?"

"No not at all." I blatantly inform him.

"Well too bad." He pulls a piece of cloth from his pocket and ties it around my eyes.

"What the hell Fluffy!"

"I told you it's a surprise." He had mounted and pulled me up in front of him.

I sat quietly during the ride, not really enjoying being blindfolded. I had no idea of what direction we were even going in and it was making me very uneasy. After an hour of travel we stopped. He climbed down then lifted me to the ground as well. Grabbing my hand he pulled me along behind him for a minute then proceeded to remove the thing obscuring my vision.

"Wow! This place is beautiful!" I cry enthusiastically, taking in my surroundings. We were at an oasis. It was considerably smaller than the one that until recently housed my hideout, but was still breathtaking.

"Thought you'd like it." He whispered wrapping his arms around me.

"Like it? Love it! So why are we here?" I was starting to feel a bit paranoid.

"I thought you might want to get out for a while, knowing you, you probably don't like being cooped up."

"And you're willing to trust that I won't, say, knock you out and steal your horse abandoning you here?" I was starting to doubt his sanity.

"Of course, Marik still has your sister and you wouldn't go home without her and you have no idea how to get to her from here." _Damn, he thought this through._  
"You actually planned things out?"

"Since things never seem to go the way I want them to around you. You have a knack for messing with my plans if they aren't set out completely, I really do normally just wing things."

"So where did you leave your horse?" I ask looking around for it.

"Not far from here, he'll be fine." He turned me around to face him. "No questions as to why I brought you here? I'm disappointed, I expected you to be a bit more interested than this." He pretends to pout at my lack of enthusiasm for interrogating him.

"I was too distracted by the view to really care. But since you seem so set on me asking, why are we here?" I push against his chest trying to get a bit of space between us.

He smiles at me before happily informing me, "We are going swimming."

I lift a brow in bewilderment, "So you brought me here just for a swim? I hope you brought something for me to change into." All I get in response is a slightly perverted smile. "I'm not skinny dipping." I say with as much authority as I can.

"It's either that or in what you are wearing." He let go of me, removed his cloaks and jumped into the water. I glance down at my clothes. _Well at least they are black and made of a sturdy material, I don't have to worry about them clinging or going all transparent on me._ His head popped up out of the water, his normally spiky hair weighed down. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

"And this is seriously it? I mean this is all you want for winning yesterday, swimming?" I was suspicious of his motives, and for good reason.

"Mostly, the rest is a surprise for later. So, are you coming in or do I have to assist you?" His smirk replacing the smile that was there seconds before.

"No, I don't like being kept in the dark. I refuse to do anything you tell me until you have revealed your whole scheme and even then I make no promises." I defiantly plant my butt on the ground crossing my arms.

"I told you it's a surprise, but I can promise that you will like it." He was out of the water and standing over me, shaking his hair out like a dog, getting me wet.

"Not a good enough answer. Hey! What in the name of Set do you think you are doing?" I shriek as he picks me up as if I don't weigh a thing, which is defiantly not true. He didn't answer except smile down at me in his arms like a kid who got an early birthday present, before taking a leap back into the water.

"What was that for?" I smack him as we resurface.

"Oh come on, you stress too much, it's good to kick back every now and then." He ignored my anger and was floating on his back.

"So you think I don't know how to relax and have fun? Because I do, I am fun!" I splash some water in his face.

"No, I know you don't, I mean you think about things too much and spend too much times worrying about others. I guarantee that the majority of the time you've been with me you've been concerned about Tarik and the others. Don't, he has people who care about him just as much as you do looking after him, your men are fine so just enjoy yourself." I found myself being dunked after that last statement, I then tackled him dragging him under with me.

Things continued in that vein for over two hours, mock fighting, splashing each other, diving and cannonball contests, dunking, and he threw me a few times. We were laughing so hard, I couldn't believe that I was having this much fun with Bakura. Just floating watching the clouds, he admits something. "Alright, you do know how to goof off; I've never seen you enjoying yourself so much."

"Not even fighting?"

"Nope, I know you like to fight but that's more of a way of relieving some of the stress you force on yourself."

"I do not! I assure you all the pressure in my life is relevant, who would plan the raids if I don't, who would make sure Emun doesn't hurt herself or watch Tarik, who would train my men and make sure my home is running smoothly; no one, Sharifa taught me how to take care of everything at an early age since she won't be around to help me out much longer, she can't do as much as she used to and that's another thing, who would make sure she doesn't over stretch herself." He opened his mouth to reply when I cut him off. "And don't say I can avoid some of that strain by combining with you, if anything that would just add to it, more men to try and control, more men I'd have to teach to fight, plus all the changes I'd have to make to how you handle them. Oh and I forgot, I'd have to spend more time with you planning and pillaging, definitely not going to decrease my stress level."

"Wow, no need to rant about it, calm down. I was just trying to point out there is nothing wrong with zoning it all out for a bit. Don't worry about Emun, she's fourteen she can look after herself; let her make her own mistakes it's what makes us who we are. Yes Sharifa is getting old but she still likes to feel needed, let her help out, it will be good for both of you. You aren't your men's' mother, let them be, they don't need you watching them all the time, they are capable fighters and can plan on their own sometimes. Most men are able to make decisions on their own just give them a few guidelines, that's what I do with mine instead of forcing ridiculous rules on them. I don't do anything with the running of my hide out anymore, I just gave the servants basic instructions and they take care of the rest." He got out of the water, sitting on a rock by the water's edge.

"Right like I'm going to take advice from you. That all sounds good in theory but what if something goes wrong, what if we are attacked and my men are too drunk to fight because I allowed them to get a hold of drinks, what if, as men are wont to do, one of them rapes one of the women or beats them, I would feel responsible since I did nothing to prevent it, in your case what if Serq dies, she is what keeps your place running, what if Tarik gets injured and there isn't anyone there to look after him, what if Sharifa over exerts herself and ends up dying from it, what if Emun" I was sitting on the ground leaning up against a tree now, nearly in tears going over all the things that can happen in life.

"You can't waste your life away pondering the 'what if's, things happen just be ready to roll with whatever comes your way. There's nothing wrong with worrying about the people you care about but you have to let them run their own lives. Trust your gang to be responsible, they know that there is always risks with being a thief and they have to be prepared for them, if you are worried, teach the women how to defend themselves, Serq is important to me, but of course I will have to replace her if something happened. I have a bit more experience with this than you do, I've been in charge of a horde of thieves since I was twelve, when my uncle died leaving me the oldest member of my family."

"Your uncle?"

"He's the one who raised me and my sister after the destruction of Kul Elna, trained me to take my father's place and filling in until I was ready, or that was the plan until he was killed on one of our outings. I guess you could say he was my Sharifa."

"I'm sorry that you had to lose him too."

"Its fine, I've had time to adjust to it." He stood up and whistled. "So how about we have some lunch?" His horse came over and he removed some things from the saddle bags.

We found a spot that was not as shaded by the trees to dry off and eat in. "So you ready for the surprise?" He asked changing the gloomy mood that had set in.

"Um, sure." I uncertainly get to my feet as he clambers onto his horse. "We are leaving?"

"Yes that is part of it." He pulled me up and blind folded me again.

"Great, again with not being able to see." To which he just chuckles.

I'm guessing it was about two hours later when he removed the cloth. "It'd look odd for me to ride into a village with a blindfolded woman with me, might make people think I've kidnapped her."

"Idiot, you have kidnapped me, and this could be classified as kidnapping too."

"Someone is being cranky."

"I don't like not knowing where I'm going or what's going on, plus I am being held hostage by a freak who needs to learn what personal space is, no duh I'm not in a good mood." He just ignored me and entered the village gates, where we were leaving the horse tied. "What's its name?"

"Hm? Oh his name is Shadow."

"How cliché, a black horse named Shadow."

"Right since your blood bay named Thorn is so original." He puts his arm around me and leads me through the bazaar.

"So, why are we here?" I ask him after we pass by a few venders.

"I thought you might like to do some shopping, and then we are having dinner. Depending on how long those things take we are either spending the night here or going back to the oasis."

"So we aren't going to the place I am temporarily calling home tonight? Emun isn't going to like that, she will blame me, I abandoned her with Marik." I giggle a bit at the thought of how she will consider this one of the worst forms of torture.

"She'll get over it; maybe you should take her back a gift." He suggested going into a clothing store.

"I did promise her a new dagger." I mull over.

"I was thinking more of getting her some new clothes." He says with a half-smile. "Humorous that you dread her hurting herself and then give her objects to accomplish that very task with."

"She could cut herself on air, so don't even." I had tried on several things and ended up deciding on two pairs of pants, three skirts, five tops and one dress for me and three dresses for Emun. Then it hit me that I had no money with me. "You planned to pay for everything right?" I double check with Bakura before taking the stuff to pay for it.

"Yes, anything you want to get today consider as gifts from me." He says giving me a quick kiss.

"Fine, but you asked for it." He threw his head back and laughed at that.

The shopping part lasted until sunset, I had gotten a new dagger for Emun, it was gold with gem work on the sheath and hilt, a necklace for Sharifa, a bracelet for Rea, a sword for Ishaq, a ring for me, a new set of earrings for Marik and a teddy bear for Tarik. I tried convincing him to get me a horse but he refused, and I also tried picking something out for him, yet again he refused. Once everything was purchased he got a room for us at an inn, leaving the stuff there we had dinner in the tavern of the inn. Oddly enough I had a really good time shopping with him, he didn't make any perverted comments and helped me pick out the gifts for everyone.

"I still don't see why the stable hand needs a sword." He pointed out as we were climbing into bed.

"He may not be a thief but he still can fight, besides I got something for everyone else, I think you just resent the fact that I used your money to get a present for another guy."

"Just go to sleep." He, for once, wasn't holding me. He was, in fact, facing the other way. I should have been happy about this but for some reason wasn't.

"Bakura? Thank you." I was facing his back trying to figure out what ticked him off. "I had a really good time today." I gave him a hug before rolling over and trying to sleep.

"You're welcome, I told you that you would like what I had planned." It seems whatever I did to upset him was forgiven since he now had me in his arms, planting a kiss on my shoulder.

"I still don't see why I couldn't have gotten a horse though, I mean did you see that white one?"

"I still don't trust you to not leave, besides what good would a white horse do you, it's easy to spot."

"Yeah, well I still just don't trust you. Night Bakura."

"Night, babe."

The next day found us returning "home" after a quick breakfast, this trip I wasn't blind folded for and I was permitted to ride behind him instead of in his usual spot for me. The trip was pretty quiet since neither of us are morning people, I in fact nearly fell asleep resting me head against his back. Upon dropping my stuff in his room and the gifts for the people at home we went into lunch with the stuff for Emun, Marik and Rea. Locating them was very simple, they were all three seated at a table with Renihura and Teremun.

"Sis, catch." I toss the sheathed weapon at her but Marik intercepted it.

"Kiya, what are you thinking? Giving her another dagger."

"We had a bet that I lost, I told her she could pick out a new one when we got home but that won't be for a while, and oh I also got some clothes for her that I left in your room." We joined their table as Marik grudgingly gave the gift to my sister. I passed Marik and Rea their gifts and started eating.

"Hey I didn't get a gift." Renihura pretended to pout.

"Yeah, me neither." His friend chorused.

I rolled my eyes smiling. "Bakura paid for them and well he wouldn't have approved of me using his money on everyone I know."

"But I thought we were friends!" His fake pout increasing.

"We are but I have lots of friends, I only got things for six people."

"Who are the other three?" Rea asked admiring the bracelet.

"Sharifa, Tarik and the freak." Bakura answers for me.

"Ishaq isn't a freak! Insult him again I really will cut out your tongue. Rea the person your idiot of a brother called a freak is…"

"Her lover." Emun states before Bakura or I could say anything.

"For the bloody last time Emun, Ishaq isn't my lover! He is my friend."

"A bit too close for mere friends." The over-grown child started to complain.

"I think it best if we just leave him out of the conversation, I mean, you two were getting along until he was brought up." Marik finally contributed.

"Yes I suppose we were." I admit looking over at the guy. "What did you do while we were gone Emun?"

"I think the better question, Kiya, is where did you go and what did you two do?" She was shifting her attention between me and Bakura with a slightly disgusted look.

"We didn't do anything remotely near what is flashing through your extremely gross mind." I huffed. "We went to an oasis and had lunch after a swim there, then he took me to a village and let me spend his money."

"Oh really, Bakura it's a miracle if you still possess any after allowing her that privilege." Emun informed him.

"Hey I wouldn't have spent all his money!" I shout.

He just laughed a bit before, "She probably couldn't have even if she tried, which she actually kind of did. She wanted me to buy her a white mare."

"I'll have you know that mare is way better than your Shadow. Yes he is lame enough to name his horse Shadow."

"Kiya! You can't just ask someone to buy you a horse."

"I guess you're right. But you never answered my question. Marik, what did you guys do, since my sister refuses to answer."

"I never said I wouldn't tell you, I just don't think you need to know." She glared at the blond like it was his fault I was asking.

"Well, she tried to hide from me, in my room of all places, then she hid in Teremun's room. After she gave up on our game of hide and seek we…" But the poor guy never got to finish since my sister leaned over and kissed him to keep him from saying any more. When she pulled away he was smirking and she looked disgusted with herself.

"Was that really necessary? I mean what could you have possibly done yesterday that you don't want me to know about enough that you were willing to do that?" I speculate. "Or did you just want to kiss Marik, not that I would blame you if you did, he is rather good looking."

"What, no Marik isn't! I" She was trying to explain when Bakura started laughing.

"We all know that you like Marik, just admit it."

"No, he's a gay idiot who is madly in love with you Bakura, I thought you knew that."

"I'm not gay!" Marik whined.

"Fine whatever, don't tell me what happened, I'll just make assumptions you won't like. It's a shame I'm going to have to inform Khalid that he no longer is allowed to marry you since you and Marik have obviously done things he wouldn't want his future wife to do with someone else."

"A-are you trying to imply that I s_lept_with Marik?" She stuttered out in horror.

"Well, you have been sharing a room with him for, gods when did we leave home, five days." I manage with a cruel smile.

"Well by your logic then how many times have you and Bakura done the deed?" She asked with an evil look on her face.

"That is totally different, since I do not possess any feelings for the oaf, where as you clearly have a crush on Marik."

"Love, you know she's right, you can't just say they are having sex just because they share a room. And Emun, that wouldn't be any of your business."

"I am not your love. And with a response like that she'll just assume that whenever we are alone together we are, well you know." I stammer the last part with a blush.

"Oh Kiya, is that red I see, are you blushing because you guys are, or because you wish you were?" Marik asks surprisingly.

"Don't even think it! I don't want to sleep with Bakura and we haven't ever." I say with my blush darkening.

"Of course." He sardonically replies with a smirk.

"Marik just for that I'm going to say you did steal my sister's virginity yesterday and I will kill you whether it is true or not." I threaten satisfied that the smirk fell of his face.

"We have already had this discussion, babe, you can't kill Marik, he's very useful to me." Bakura reprimands, pulling me close to him. "He was probably just messing with you when he asked that."

"Uncalled for, insinuating that I would ever stoop so low as to…" I shuddered at the thought.

"Well my dear sister you did start it."

"She has a point." Teremun added.

"No she started it by refusing to tell me what she did yesterday." I counter to which Renihura nodded.

"I don't see how the conversation went from what happened yesterday to who is sleeping with whom." Rea pointed out.

"And I think we will keep it that way, that isn't a topic I care to have my little sister talking about." Bakura stated effectually closing it.

"Well, I'm going to train for a bit." Without further ado I jumped out of his embrace and dashed off to the weapons room.

After three hours of practicing with a sword I returned to Bakura's room to find it empty, I wandered for a bit trying to remember the way to the kitchen to ask for a bath to be drawn when I passed by Bakura.

"Where are you going?" He questioned grabbing my wrist.

"To the kitchen to have a servant prepare a bath for me." Only instead of sounding sure of my plan it came out as more of a question.

"Well then you are going the wrong way." He responded around a laugh.

"Hey! I've only been there once and I was not really paying attention to where he was leading me." I pout, smacking him.

"Who?" His face darkening as the laughter stopped.

"Renihura, he showed me the kitchen once." I say with a shrug.

"Do you have any idea how badly that could have turned out?" He was now pissed for some reason. "What if he had taken you to his room instead and tried to have his way with you?"

"But he didn't and he wouldn't, Renihura is my friend."

"And if it had been one of my other men, Kiya do you realize that you could have been hurt?"

"I don't see what the problem is, I mean really Bakura, I can take care of myself, and I would never trust someone I don't know."

"You really shouldn't wander around here by yourself." He had released my wrist and was staring down at me.

"Are you forgetting that I can kick your ass, besides that the fools here are pathetic." I remind him, but he just ignored me.

"Never mind just go back to the room, I'll send a maid to help you." He shortly replied.

"Why are you treating me like a child that has been bad, I didn't do anything wrong!" I yell after him, since he had started walking away. I huffed down the hall back to his room and sat petulantly on the bed, as promised a maid was there soon after with several others following her and they got the bath filled in no time.

I stood there waiting for all of them to leave so I could then lock and barricade the door. After they had all left except one I turned to her with a raised eyebrow. "Miss, Lord Bakura asked that I stay and assist you." She stated with a curtsy.

"Great, now he thinks I can't bathe myself. Why is he treating me like this! Look, I don't need 'assistance' so you can leave." I grabbed my new dress and went into the washroom slamming the door behind me.

I soaked in total oblivious bliss, nothing could compare to this. As I was relaxing I thought over my escape plan, it was a bit more elaborate than it should be but I was going to have a lot of fun executing it and it will thoroughly piss a certain someone off when he realizes what happened.

"Well, look at this, Kiya forgot to lock the door." A voice drawled from the door way. Sinking lower into the water and glancing over my shoulder in panic.

"What are you doing in here?" I demanded as they entered closing and locking the door behind them.

"I was bored." I rolled my eyes, a smirk forming on my face.

"But Emun, you are normally bored. Was it your goal to scary me to death? Why are you interrupting my bath?"

"I'm hiding from Marik." Was her answer as she took a seat in a corner.

"In Bakura's room, in his washroom, while I'm trying to bathe?"

"Yep, last place he would look, and since Bakura is currently sleeping it just will make it seem less likely that this is where I would be."

"What? He's asleep? I didn't even hear him come in the room." I mumble. _Holy crap! If I didn't notice that or Emun coming in here, plus I forgot to lock the door, damn I feel like an idiot! He could have just waltzed in here and tried to do, gods I don't even want to think of what!_I could feel a blush forming on my face as these thoughts ran through my mind.

"Why does he sleep during the day like this anyway? I don't get it; you two choose the strangest times to take naps." Emun wondered aloud as she leaned back against the wall.

"Hell if I know; now close your eyes I'm going to quickly finish up and get dressed." I commanded her, observing to see if she listened.

"Man you are strange, if you had done this to me I would have freaked out, I don't like being naked." She told me as I rinsed the oils off my skin and out of my hair.

"Well, I don't like people seeing me nude, but it is necessary when one is washing. Besides, it's just you, I probably would have completely freaked out if it was someone else." I grabbed a towel, and after drying off, wrapped my hair up in it, getting dressed. "Ok you can open your eyes now."

"Wow that was fast, for you anyway." She jabbed as I dried my hair with the towel. I stuck my tongue out at her.

"So did you want to talk to me about something or were you just here to piss me off?" I inquire throwing the towel at her.

"Why did you leave me here alone?" I knew that this would be coming.

"I didn't want to leave you, you know how he gets. Seriously ask Renihura, that ass carried me out of here."

"You could have gotten away from him." She whined. "But no, you instead abandoned me here with Marik and his girlfriend."

"Marik doesn't have a girlfriend." I point out.

"Yes he does, Rea."

"One, Bakura would kill him and two, he likes you." I point out as I start to comb out my hair. She grumbles indistinctly for a second before there is a loud pounding on the door.

"What the hell are you two doing in there and how in the name of Ma'at did Emun get in here?" The regrettably familiar voice calls through the door.

"We're talking, duh you idiot, what did it sound like to you? As for my sister she snuck in while you were sleeping, some Thief King."

"Are you done in there? We need to go over the plan for tomorrow night." I sigh, setting down the comb and leaving the washroom, Emun trailing after me. Bakura observed us for a second before opening the door and leaning out into the hallway. "Marik!"

The summoned blond appeared looking a bit worried. "Yes, what can I do for you and have you seen..." He trailed of as his eyes glued onto my sister, no doubt her being the subject of his concern.

"Keep a better eye on her, I can't believe that she managed to evade you again." Was Bakura's response, shoving her out the door and into his friend, closing the door before either had a chance to register what was going on.

"That was rude."

"Just shut up and listen carefully." Finally I get to hear what the plan is.

I found myself cornered in an alleyway by roughly six guards. Normally I wouldn't have that much trouble in such a situation but you see there were a few slight problems, like this damn bloody dress! And did I mention I was unarmed? Yep that's right no sword, no daggers, nothing. Bakura took the sword I had away from me and I had lost my daggers earlier on in the fighting. As I contemplated how I ended up is this crappy situation only a few straggling thoughts crossed my mind. Damn these guards, damn Bakura's plan, damn my lack of weapons, damn this dress, damn Bakura and, for good measure, damn Marik. Why Marik you ask, well technically I say the current situation is his fault. Oh you don't believe me? Just go back a few hours and you'll understand my pain.

It took around three days from the time we left his base for us to finally enter Memphis. We stopped on the second day just out of sight of the West Gate to finalize the plot and divide up into four groups. Marik was leading the group that entered through the East Gate, Renihura the North, Teremun the South leaving the West for Bakura. After reviewing what was to happen the other three groups left for their gates. Bakura ordered for the men with us to enter in groups of two to three sporadically throughout the day. I was leaning against a tree with a sword I 'borrowed' from the weapons room next to me. I watched as he took the sword and strapped it on to Shadow's saddle. I gave him a questioning look.

"You'll be sticking with me so you won't be needing that." He then extracted something from the bag and chucked it at me. Upon further examination it turned out to be a plain black cotton dress.

"What is this for?" I ask holding it up.

"That, my dear, is what you will be wearing while we are here. I can't have you wandering around in that, especially if we are to seem respectable." He looked down at my clothes. I see nothing wrong with them, its stuff I normally wear on thieving trips. Just a pair of loose pants and a halter.

"I see nothing wrong with this." I point out.

"I would beg to differ, I don't want you showing so much skin in public. Plus no wife of mine will be seen wearing pants, it's disgraceful." _What the hell is he talking about? I wear more revealing clothes around his men._

"Showing so much skin? This shows nothing really just my…" I pause as something he said registered in my brain. "What do you mean your wife?" I turned to glare at him. He smiled cheekily at me.

"You are going to be my lovely wife. Now stop talking and go get changed." He pointed out a tent someone had set up close by.

"Bakura I'm not marrying you." I yell at him as I entered the tent.

"I never said you were, you've made yourself quite clear on that. I just meant that for our cover while in the city." He confirmed as he sat outside the tent flap. I quickly changed into the dress. It had long bell sleeves with a wide neck line, it reached down to my ankles with a small slit to the knee on the right side.

"Couldn't we have come up with a better cover?" I begged as I exited and returned to my tree. "Like I could be your sister or something."

"No one in their right mind would believe that, not with your coloring. Have I mentioned yet how flattering black is on you?" I chose to ignore the question.

"When are we going to go in?" I was started to grow impatient.

"Give it an hour then we'll leave." Was his response as he packed up the tent. I didn't stay awake too much longer after that, falling asleep against the tree.

I was woken up by Bakura saying it was time to go. We reached the gate about an hour later. We had no troubles entering; the guards didn't even look at us as we passed by. We met our team at the designated inn, made sure everything was ready and everyone knows what they were supposed to do then went to a nearby tavern for dinner.

"You know it's not a good idea to get drunk when you are about to get into a fight." I remind the four idiots with me. Marik, Renihura and Teremun had joined us shortly after we got there and the group of them was on their third round.

"I think Marik should be done after this, since he has a lower alcohol tolerance." Bakura said sending his friend a pointed look.

"Actually we should be too." Renihura added indicating himself and Teremun.

"Fine you win love, this will be the last round." I glared at him briefly before asking Marik something that had been bothering me.

"Who is watching my sister? Since I highly doubt you left her alone."

"Rea wanted to spend time getting to know her, so she is." The expression on his face told me he already knew how my sister felt about the white haired girl.

"Emun isn't going to like that." I say smiling; I think time with Rea will be good for her.

"No, but my sister will. She doesn't have many friends around her age." Bakura joined in.

"I wonder why that would be?" I asked sarcastically, "Seriously, your men are disgusting and you don't like her being around them, the servants are all older and as for the younger women, well, they're all skanks."

"You wouldn't want your sister around people like that either."

"It's not something I need to worry about, whores aren't allowed and my men are better than yours." I say smugly.

He was about to retort when Marik conveniently interrupted. "Could you two please not argue about that right now?"

"Yeah you shouldn't be fighting on your honeymoon." Renihura states with a glint in his eye.

I glare at the three of them. "I wasn't informed that this was our honeymoon." Bakura just smirked.

"So how has it been so far?" Teremun asked evilly.

I hate this; they know I can't stand this arrogant prick. "Pretty boring." I grumble as the white-haired demon pulled me into his lap.

His smirk grew as he stage whispered, "Don't worry, I promise there will be some fun later tonight."

"Huh, maybe for you." His three comrades busted up laughing at that.

"Tell us how that works out for you man. She doesn't seem to like the idea." I just rolled my eyes at them, they knew that wasn't what I meant. Bakura was going to do everything in his power to prevent me from doing anything on this venture.

"Well my lovely wife and I should be leaving now. Right dear?" Bakura gets to his feet, setting me on mine as well.

"Right, since I have no idea how long it will take to prepare for whatever this idiot has planned."

Alrighty guys that is all I have written for this one, yes I had all of that just sitting while I was thinking over if I wanted to continue it or not, sorry I didn't post it before.

Also please let me know if I should rewrite it or try to continue it as it is, if I do rewrite it the changes won't be too major just little things like the phrasing and paragraph structure and stuff, not too much to the plot itself.


End file.
